A Black Fox
by NooBooGT
Summary: We all know the story of Luka the hero and his adventures, but what if there was another person who claimed the title of hero, and happened to be half monster, as well as the adopted daughter of the heavenly knight of Earth? Well this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

 ** _I do not own anything besides my characters. Every thing else is all Totoro Residence._**

The sun peaks through the window and shines on the sleeping face of a young girl. Long raven black hair sprawled out on her pillow, pale arms and legs stretched out in different directions, her yukata drooping down her shoulders, a dopey grin spread across her face, and the sound of her snoring echoing across the room. A black fox tail swaying contently and the matching set of ears atop her head twitching occasionally. All signs that she is in sleep's embrace, and enjoying every second of it.

"No...zzzz...more..zzzz...tofu..zzzz." The girl face suddenly turns sour as she mumbles in her sleep.

Unaware of the pitter padder of steps coming down the hallway until its to late.

BAM!

The door to her room slams open and a small silver blur launches itself headfirst towards the sleeping girl.

"Waaaakkeee up Genko!"

The missile shouted as it hit its target.

"GAAH!?"

The girl named Genko gasped awake when the when the little missile impacted against her stomach.

"what...the.. Hell!"

Genko croaked out with her now open icy blue eyes scanning the room in alarm before landing on her stomach, looking at the culprit of her rude awakening.

"R-Rin?"

Genko breathed out. The missile now identified as Rin was a little girl with silver hair reaching her neck. Atop her head was a pair of similar colored ears, and behind her two similar colored tails swayed happily. She wore a short gray sleeveless yukata that was tied at the waist by a purple obi and a pair of black spats that reached down to her mid-thigh. Her Red eyes shined with mischief as she looked down on Genko from her place on the black-haired's stomach.

"Goood Morning Genko!" Rin exclaimed with a smile."It's time to get up sleepy head! And I being the awesome friend that I am decided to wake you up!"

"I... appreciate... t-the...thought b-but...couldn't ...y-you...have... done..it... a ...little... g-gentler...?" Genko asked still recovering from Rin's headbut.

"If you can sleep through Yao's "playtime" , then i'm pretty sure anything less than that isn't gonna cut it." Rin said matter of factly.

"So that makes injuring me perfectly fine?" Genko glares at Rin.

"Yep!" Rin states gleefully.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Haaaaah...Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's for breakfast?"

"Tofu of course!"

"Goddamnit."

-—-

Genko's POV

'... Today is gonna suck.' I think to myself as I walk down the hallway, Rin skipping along beside me. Rin is my best friend in the world and i love her dearly, but she is one evil little minx. I bet this is revenge from the time I "accidentally" set her tails on fire when I was practicing my magic. Rin had ran around like a maniac shouting "MY TAILS ON FIRE!" Before canon balling into the nearest body of water. Which happened to be a dirty lake. Said lake had a irritated leech girl who was none too pleased that Her nap was interrupted by Rin, and chased her up and down the lake trying to eat her.

"Pffffttt..hehe"

I chuckled at the memory. I was too busy laughing to help her. Rin was covered in grime, and panting heavily by the time she came out of the lake, and shot me a glare that would make the monster lord proud. Then she walked forward slipped on the wet ground, and proceeded trip back into the lake. Ahh good times...

"Why do I suddenly have the urge to headbut you again?" Rin glared at me

"No idea... Hehe"

"..."

We arrive at the living room and are greeted with the sight of two figures. Both of whom I know very well.

The First one was very hard to miss. A giant mass of fur took up her large lower half which was that of a fox. Her upper half was human, a large contrast to her lower half, but she wore no clothes and a pair of fox ears atop her head. Her tits on proud display and seven tails was the trade mark symbol of Nanabi, ( in my opinion) Lady Tamamo's right hand.

The second figure was of a seemingly young little girl with long beautiful blond hair and that reached her feet. She wore a very detailed white kimono outlined with purple and tied together with a red obi. She also wore a long purple skirt and a pair of japanese sandals. On her neck and collarbone was a intricate red tattoo, matching the red eyeliner that surrounded her emerald green eyes that held ageless wisdom.

The heavenly knight of earth and leader of the kitsune, Lady Tamamo herself.

"Now Nanabi I know you fully embrace your monster heritage and I'm proud of you for that fact, but its bad manners to have your tits out at table."

"Milady with all do respect i must decline, it is far too uncomfortable to wear that vile thing you call clothes! It makes me itch beyond belief and is too tight around my assets." For emphasis Nanabi squeezes her breast causing Tamamo's eye to twitch.

"Regardless, have some concern for others at the table. Its unlady like show yourself so brazenly while people are trying to eat."

"But-"

"No buts! I expect you to be dressed appropriately next time we eat, am I clear?" Tamamo shot her a glare.

"Y-yes Lady Tamamo..."

Rin and I just watch the scene with a sweatdrop.' This is the norm around here' i think to myself.

Rin was the first to snap out of her stupor and greet the two.

"Good Morning Lady Tamamo! You too Nanabi!"

"Hmm?" Tamamo noticed us in the doorway.

"Ah Good morning Rin and you too Genko." She greets us with a smile.

"Good morning Lady Tamamo, Nanabi." I bowed respectively

" Good morning Genko, Rin." Nanabi also greeted us.

Rin smiled and skipped over to the table to sit. I joined her at a more leisurely pace.

" Hnmm! Looks delicious!" Rin exclaimed referring to the food that was on the table.

"Yeah... delicious..." I eyed the the white substance known as Tofu with disdain.

"Hmm? Something wrong, Genko?" Lady Tamamo inquired.

"Uh... No! Nothing at all! Just a little sleepy still! Ha..ha..." I laughed nervously. While I hate Tofu with a passion, I would never EVER voice that opinion in the presence of an Kitsune. Kitsune LOVE Tofu religiously, and insulting their favorite food next to well... you know..., is practically a death warrant.

' Especially the leader of said race.'

I thought with a sweatdrop while begrudgingly eating the food. I don't know exactly why I dislike Tofu so much. It just doesn't appeal to me in the slightest. 'Maybe its because I'm a half-blood and not a full fledged Kitsune'

" Genko! "

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rin elbowing me painfully in the side.

"OW! What was that for! " I glared at Rin.

"You were spacing out, and Wouldn't respond when I called your name!" She glared back.

"So what! You didn't have to resort to violence! I'm still sore from what you did to wake me up!" I got in her face.

"It's not my fault you sleep like a rock!" She got in mine.

" Why yo-"

" **Ahem**."

We both froze at the sudden wave of malice. It spread throughout the room, darkening the atmosphere tremendously. Even Nanabi tensed up.

We both shakily turned in the direction of the voice, to find Lady Tamamo sitting there eyes closed, with a sweet smile on her face, and her nine tails swirling ominously behind her.

"It's not appropriate to shout at the table you two, people are trying to eat."

"B-b-but Lady Tamamo she started it!" Rin tired to pen the blame on me.

" Bullshi-!"

Tamamo snapped her head towards me. Making me shrink back.

" Genko! Watch your mouth, I raised you better then that! " she reprimanded me.

"I'm sorry!" I shouted utterly terrified.

"Haha!" Rin laughed and Tamamo turned on her.

" And Rin!" She 'epped' in response.

"You shouldn't always resort to violence to wake Genko! Even if she is day dreaming!"

"I'm sorry!" She shouted equally as terrified.

Tamamo then turned to us both.

" Now then, I don't want to hear a peep out if both of you until breakfast is over, "

She opened one eye revealing a glowing green silt that promised pain to the misfortunate souls that gazed upon it. Aka 'us'.

" **Am I clear?** "

""H-Hai! We're Sorry Lady Tamamo!"" Rin and I shouted holding onto each other.

"Good." She said simply with a smile on her face, much more pleasant than the one before and the tense atmosphere was gone.

However me and Rin were still shaking like leaves, while Nanabi observed the proceedings with a sweatdrop. We didn't dare make a sound for the rest of breakfast.

After we all finished eating, Nanabi left to attend to her duties, and Rin went into the kitchen to take care of the dishes. That left me and Tamamo at the table sipping the tea that was prepared. I was about to leave to train myself when I felt an irresistibly soft and fluffy appendage coil around my waist pulling me down.

" L-Lady Tamamo?"

She giggled and more fluffy tails wrapped around my body and pulled me towards their master.

I gulped. I am honestly quite scared. She only did this when..., I gulped again, hoping she won't go full monster on me.

" Relax, don't be so tense." Tamamo cooed, reducing the amount of my furry captures to one that was lazily wrapped around my shoulders.

"I just want to ask you something."

I released the breath I never knew I was holding.

"What is it Lady Tamamo?" I queried

Her face became serious.

" Genko... What do you think of humans and monsters coexisting?"

"..."

I wasn't expecting that. Humans an monsters have been at each other throats ever for as long as I could remember, and for good reasons too... But..

"Well..." I trailed off glancing towards the ground to gather my thoughts.

"Humans resent the monsters because they feel as if they are being hunted, treated like live stock, and that's somewhat true. However humans never try to see it from a monsters point of view. Monsters need a male's...ahem.. seed to live. Its something that they simply cannot do without. I will admit that there are nicer ways of obtaining the substance in which the subject is willing, rather than the so called rape that all monsters adore. And there are some monsters that do not understand the concept of 'no' and go overboard. Still humans are part of the problem as well. Humans and even monsters fear what they don't understand, and as such see monsters as an antagonistic force. There so called goddess Illias doesn't help matters either with her teachings treating monsters like the plague, and encouraging animosity towards them. But..."

" But..?" Tamamo urged me to continue, genuinely interested in my answer.

" At the moment coexistence doesn't seem realistically possible. It might be in the future, and I would certainly be all for it if it did, but for coexistence to be achieved humans and monsters will need to clear up the hatred and misunderstanding so deeply rooted in their history. The wound their relationship has sustained will not be mended easily."

I looked up to see Lady Tamamo smiling warmly at me.

" Your wiser beyond your years, you know that?"

I flushed at the praise.

" I-I uh..well um.."

She chuckled at my embarrassment and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me into a hug. I blushed harder.

"T-Thank you Lady Tamamo."

I responded and Lady Tamamo frowned at me a little.

"You know You do not have to refer to me so formally, right Genko? I raised you for lord's sake." Well that is true, although she is not my biological parent, but she did take me in after I lost my family and raised me as if I were her own child. I owe a lot to her, which is why I am her loyal servant.

" But anything less would be highly disrespectful for a servan-"

" And quit with the servant talk while your at it." Lady Tamamo interrupted me." Genko, you are not in servitude to me, and I am not to be seen as your master in anyway. Genko I love you as if you were my own daughter, in fact you are in everything but genes, and I do not want you to have this idea that your indebted to me or anything if the sort. Your family, not a servant."

" But-" I tried to argue.

" No Buts! Now repeat after me I love you too Okaa-san~" She sung out.

"Wha?"

" Not "Wha?", say it with me

O-K-A-A-S-A-N~."

" This is stu-" I began a little annoyed

" Now, now we don't want to be punished do we? If so, I can think of a few things, but believe me when I say its not going to be pleasurable for you~" She threatened with a smile.

"Fine!... I love you okaa- san..." I mumbled my face red with embarrassment.

" Hmm?, sorry could you speak up?" She put a hand to one o her ears.

" I LOVE YOU OKAA-SAN!" I shouted. " There.. Happy?"

" See? That wasn't hard now was it?"

I grumbled to myself

'OKAA-SAN', giggled and reached up to pat my head. " I love you too Genko." She scratched my ears a little, and I most certainly did _NOT_ enjoy it one bit!, My tail was just itchy, It was _NOT_ wagging or anything like that!

" Genko, I'm going to Hellgondo to visit the monster lord's castle for a little while. Do you want to come with me? I'm sure Alice would like to see you. " Tamamo asked after that embarrassing scene. I thought about it. I was going decline and go train, but... after hearing about Alice...

" Sure! Its been awhile since I seen her." I was excited. Alongside Rin, Alice has been my friend for years despite her status as the one and only monster lord.

Tamamo nodded." Alright then get your things and come along." I tilt my head in response and went to my room to gather my things, Which is not much really.

I opened the door to the room, to see a... Boring, layout to say the least. A rolled up futon on the floor , and a desk in the right corner. Not exactly exciting, but it doesn't need to be. The only thing of interest in the whole room lies on top of the my desk. Two katanas, One midnight black, with an intricate silver crescent moon design on the hilt, the other a sterling silver with an identical black crescent moon symbol as the other. Both of their sheaths were black and white respectively. I grabbed them both and headed out to meet Tamamo.

As I passed the kitchen, I saw Rin washing the dishes. An idea came to mind and I smirked

mischievously.

Slowly, quietly I tip toed over to her unprotected back. 'This is revenge fir earlier, time to turn on the monster' I could feel the evil smirk that appeared on my face. 'Now!', I lounged and quickly snaked my hands around her waist and embraced her from behind. Rin froze, almost dropping the dish she was washing at the contact.

"Rin~" I sung out seductively in her ear.

" G-G-Genko!? What are you doing!?" Rin shouted at me slightly red in the face.

"Hmm? Can't a girl hug her best friend?" I queried, while pushing my chest into her back, waiting for a amusing reaction. Rin did not disappoint.

"W-what k-kind of friends hug like this!?" The blush became darker.

I was maintaining the evil grin the whole time. 'Now let the fun begin'

"Fufufu.." I laughed, moving my mouth close to one of her sensitive ears." Your so cute Rin.." I whispered huskily into her ear. Enjoying the way her ears twitched and her body started to fidget.' _Sweet, Sweet, Vengeance_ '

"Rin! Watch over the place while we're gone!" I shouted.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and go already!" She shouted back hostile.

" What's with her all of a sudden?" Tamamo inquired.

I chuckled, and noticed some fluid left over on my finger. I stuck it in my mouth and began to suck.

I grinned like a fox.

' _Revenge never tasted so sweet~_ '.

 **END**

 ** _Well, this is the first chapter of my first story. I appreciate feedback._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _I do not own anything! Except_** **for my OC's**

Chapter 2

Genko's Pov

Staring at the massive medieval structure in front of me I couldn't help but be amazed.

'No matter how many times I've see it, it still seems unreal'

I thought to myself staring at the entrance to the Monster lord's castle. After exacting my revenge on Rin ( hehehe) , Tamamo teleported us to Hellgondo to take care of some business of some sort, when I was once again enraptured by the magnificent structure that is the Monster lord's castle.

'Although it is kinda dark' I thought with a sweatdrop seeing skeletal corpses laid about the ground. I looked down at a skull and idly prodded it with my foot.

'But since its the Lord of all monsters castle I guess its accurate.'

" Genko! Stop day dreaming and hurry up! "

I looked up to see Tamamo halfway to in entrance shouting at me.

"Coming!" I shouted back and began jogging to catch up.

If you thought the outside of the castle was interesting, the inside is ...rather lackluster in comparison. It was mostly comprised of long marble columns that where just about every where, and the walls and floor was made up of bricks. All of which painted a kinda dull bluish gray and reflected the light well. Everything kinda looked the same. However it was HUGE. I couldn't even begin to count the number of hallways, rooms, stairs and oddly enough... Kitchens...

'Good old Alice' I sweatdropped. 'Been doing that a lot lately.' I mused to myself as Tamamo and I continued to walk until we reached a large room with many different paths

It was then I began to smell a peculiar scent that reminded me vaguely of lavender. 'HuhI it smells nic-wait, oh no...' Dread began to fill my veins as I thought about who exactly that scent belong to.

"Fufufufu.."

The giggle that resounded in the room confirmed my fears. I gulped, looking around hoping to find her before she found me.., when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and two plush mountains where shoved in the back of my head.

I froze clinging to the fleeting hope that its not who I think it was.

"Gen-chan~" An velvety inciting voice sung out from behind me, and that hope was firmly burned to the ground.

"A-Alma!" I choked out and quickly hoped away from her grip.

I looked back at the woman with long purple hair framing an undeniably beautiful face, alluring ruby eyes that shone with a mischievous glint and a playful smile upon her lips. She wore only a dark purple cape and matching leotard that hugged her voluptuous hourglass figure quite nicely, as well as barely covering her extraordinary assets. She looked completely human except for the pair of horns on her head, pink bat-like wings on her back, and a strangely shaped tail of the same color. She also possessed

A intricate red tattoo on her left breast. This woman is Alma Elma, the heavenly knight of wind, and the queen of the succubus.

She terrifies me. Why? Because she was quite adamant in 'playing' games with me since I was a kid that always left me feeling horribly violated. I shuddered just thinking back on those memories.

" Hello! How is my cute little Gen-chan?" Alma spoke her voice as charming as ever. I shuddered. "Its been so long since I've seen you. Its like your avoiding me or something."

"No of course not! Im not avoiding you on purpose, I've just been busy is all..haha..." I lied with a nervous laugh. I been avoiding you like the plague you shape shifting rapist. I'd tell her that but she'd probably take it as a compliments.

"Oh! Well that's good! Then we can play like we did before! Gotta make up for the time we been apart right!?" Alma beamed, clearly enjoying my reactions.

" Oh!.. Um.. I-I would like to but.. Im.., Busy! Yeah! I'm accompanying Tamamo on an important mission and don't have time to play right now!" I lied once again while putting distance between us.

" Hmm? Oh thats fine, Genko you can play with Alma if you wish." Tamamo, who had been watching the exchange with amused eyes, suddenly spoke causing my face to pale.

" Really! Great! Now we can play! I've been meaning to try out a new trick with my tail!" Alma exclaimed. My face paled even more

" **NOOOO**!" I turned to flee when suddenly Alma was there, a lustful glint in her eyes and a evil grin on her face. She quickly took me into hug, crashing her breast against my face, suffocating the life out of me.

" Come now Genko lets have some fun.." Alma cooed while her hands started to roam my shivering body.

" Mmnph! T-mm-a-mmpph-amo! H-elp M-me-mmph!" I plead through my suffocation.

" hehehe..." Tamamo chuckled at my predicament, before finally helping me. "Alma, as amusing as this is, I would appreciate it if you stopped molesting my daughter."

" sigh... Fine... " Alma sighed over exaggeratedly and released me from my fleshy imprisonment.

"Ha..ha..ha..ha..." I took in sweet gulps of air, my face flushed from lack of oxygen and embarrassment .

" Come along Genko." Tamamo spoke while walking down one of the paths leading to Alice's throne. I quickly followed suit after gathering myself, but was stopped when Alma called out to me.

" Alright, I'll let you go for now, but next time Tamamo won't be able to save you~" She gave me a sultry wink, then walked away swaying her hips before disappearing in a gale of wind.

I promptly turned and followed Tamamo down the path, determined to stick to her like glue to avoid becoming Alma's plaything.

'No way in hell am I going through that again if I can help it' I encouraged myself mentally. Then a ghost of a giggle tickled my ears making me shiver and I practically dash to Tamamo's side.

'Scary...'

When we entered Alice throne room, I expected to see her lazing about stuffing her face as she usually does, but instead...

"Alipheese?" Tamamo called put to the empty chamber, a puzzled look upon her features.

'Huh she's not here, probably in the kitchen gorging on the castle's food supply' I thought to myself, my eyes sweeping around the room, until landing on the throne.

'Hmm? What's this?'

Tamamo's Pov

'Hmm, this is peculiar indeed. Where could that girl be?' I pondered to myself. There are only a few places that she would be within the castle. On her throne eating, in the kitchen dinning, or on a rare occasion, on the balcony feasting. However, I sniffed to check all of these places and could not find nothing, except here in the throne room, where her scent is the most potent.

'Still she is no where to be found.' Either she's hiding or I overlooked something.

'Honestly, she picks the most opportune time to disappear.' I huffed a bit in indignation.

'I need to address the issue concerning the rise in tensions between the humans and monsters. I fear it will escalate if something is not done.'

" Tanamo! I found something!"

I looked over to the direction of the voice to find Genko holding something near the throne.

"What is it?" I inquired walking up to my her.

"It looks like some kind of note." Genko held it up for me to see.

"A note huh? Let me see it." I took note out of her outstretched hand and scanned through the contents.

"..."

...Sigh...

'...unbelievable. Honestly kids these day don't know the importance of responsibility.'

Genko's Pov

Looking over at Tamamo to see her sigh and struggling to resist the urge to facepalm, I became even more curious of what was written on the note I found.

"Tamamo? What's the matter? Whats on the note?" I decided to ask her.

She tiredly turned towards me with a flat look and wordlessly handed me the note.

" _Dear, Whoever finds this, I couldn't care less who you are._

 _A startling revelation has come to my attention. I dreamed that this day would never come to be but, alas it is upon us. I...have eaten every type of food on Hellgondo. I know this is shocking, believe me I nearly wept when I came across this discovery. However rejoice! As I have found a way to remedy this situation. I will be leaving Hellgondo to taste the various cuisine all around the world all while expanding my culinary pallet to new heights! With that said, I leave you with my first order as the Monster lord. "Only act against humans in the name of self-defense." That is all._

 _Sincerely, Alipheese Fateburn XVI"_

"..."

"Pffft!" I laughed out loud holding my sides.

"..Sigh..." Tamamo pinched the bridge of her nose. Feeling a headache coming on.

"It seems Alipheese has taken it upon herself to pursue... consuming food as a traveling gourmet, rather than rule over her subjects as the monster lord."

"Hahahahaha!" I was on the floor at this point.

" Now I'll have to take care of everything myself, Granberia is too much of a battle nut, Eurbetie is too vengeful, and Alma... is Alma." Tamamo walked out of the throne room grumbling to herself, leaving me on the floor clutching my sides, roaring with laughter.

 **END**

 ** _Here's another chapter of A Black Fox. Sorry it's kinda short. Next chapter will feature a certain Fire Knight, Look Forward to it!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

 ** _None of this is mine. I'd die of happiness if it was. Own the Oc's though._**

 **Chapter 3**

Genko's POV

"Ugh..., this is all so confusing!"

I shouted to myself, milling about the endless hallways of the castle.

After I recovered from my hysterics over Alice's ' _farewell_ ' letter, Tamamo declared that we will be staying at castle for the time being. Considering Alice's sudden disappearance, Tamamo needed to stay behind and run things to in order to keep the monster hierarchy in check. After all, if word got out that the Monster lord is missing, all hell would break out. So while she does that I chose to wander the castle aimlessly. As expected, I got lost doing so.

"Why does _everything_ have to look the same! It doesn't make any sense!" I grumbled to myself. Its been about an half hour since I lost my way and I still have no idea where I am. Who ever designed this place is insane, its impossible to navigate! ' _Or your just bad with directions'_ A betraying thought crossed my mind.

Another half-hour later I came across a large flight of stairs leading to the entrance of a chamber.

"Finally something different!" I exclaimed with joy and quickly dashed up the steps...Only to slip and fall back down them.' _Damn castle_...'

"Oww!" I groaned landing on my butt. "What the..?" I inspected steps and found them to be covered in some kind of sticky substance. ' _Thats why I fell, I need to be careful_.' Narrowing my eyes and looking towards the top, I noticed that all of steps are coated in the fluid from top to bottom. The only area seeming clean of it is the floor it leads to, and that is still pretty far up.'Well good thing I'm half-monster' I thought with a grin as I prepared to jump. My tail bristled when I bended my knees and my ears twitched in anticipation. Then I leaped, easily scaling the staircase and landed on my feet at the upper level.

"Ha! Eat that you stupid castle!"

I yelled triumphantly. _'Genko-1 castle-0'_

Upon entering the camber I felt something completely off instantly.

"This place is so...different." I was not kidding. The room was dimly lit and very spacious with a very high ceiling supported by two rows of pillars on the left and right. The room also possessed the same color scheme as the rest of the castle, except with a splash of green here and there. However the most noticeable feature was the seemingly gigantic pool of vicious liquid in the center of the room, which seemed to be practically glowing, illuminating the dark room considerably. It was a welcoming sight compared to what I've seen so far. But, it was slightly discomforting as well.

I felt as if I was intruding, ' _which I was'_ On a sacred ground or something of that nature. At the same time though, it was alluring in a way I couldn't describe.

"So strange.. I wonder what this place is for." I hummed to myself

It was a good question honestly. Observing the room before me, my eye was captured by the big pool in the center, and against my better judgement I walked towards it.

"It will be find to just look around right?"

Ignoring the churning in my stomach, hedged forward until I was standing a couple of feet away from the edge of the pool and peered down at the strange substance. It was predominantly blue, but upon closer inspection a myriad of colors swirled interchangeably throughout the fluid. It was also transparent. I was able to see through the liquid, but I still could not hope to see the bottom. It was similar to gelatin in a way, except it bubbled occasionally and seemed to be sticky, almost...slimy...'Oh..no.'

"Oh, shit.."

I froze as realization dawned on me.

"I have to get out of here before-"

"Before what?" A voice questioned

An intense wave of malice suddenly covered the room, coating it with killing intent. I instinctively grabbed the hilt of my katanas. _'Stupid!' 'Stupid!' Genko_! _How could I not have noticed sooner!?'_ I scolded myself, as I shivered from the increasing stifling atmosphere. ' _Of course this is the slime's chamber!'_

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The voice spoke icily. I steeled myself and reluctantly turned around, to find the Queen of Slimes and the Heavenly Knight of water, Erubetie herself, Behind me, fixing me a glare. Recognition flashed in her one visible eye briefly at seeing my face, before she went back to scowling at me.

"You... you are the fox's daughter. What are you doing in here?" I noted that her hostility dimmed a little, but was still present.

Erubetie was quite a sight. She was completely comprised of deep blue transparent slime, that formed a very well endowed and shapely female body. The slime continued up her face constructing a hair style with bangs that covered her left eye, and only leaving one single, piercing, red orb visible. The slime also formed a set of pointy ears, and two large horn-like structures on either side of her face and head, before trailing down her back forming the rest of her hair. Starting below her right eye, a intricate red tattoo flowed down the right side of her body, covering her, neck, arm, breast, and hips, before flowing down her right leg into a puddle of slime that surrounded her feet. Her core, that keeps her together, was placed into the center of her forehead, shinning a brilliant crimson.

"W-well, I-uh, its a funny story actually, you see I was wandering the halls of the castle after recovering from my laughing fit over something that happened earlier, It was hilarious, and I couldn't stop myself from laughing- " I sputtered out.

"Stop rambling and get to the point." She interrupted me coldly, Pinning me with a glare that cold freeze hell over. I was beginning to find it hard to breathe.

"R-right, sorry...I got lost..." I admitted. When her eye narrowed, I gulped. "Honestly! If I'd known what this place was I wouldn't have come in here at all!"

I began to sweat as Erubetie continued to stare me down for a couple of minutes before relenting, the wave of malice dissipating.

"I see...If that is the truth..." At my rapid nodding, she continued."I guess I can let it slide...this time." I released a breath I didn't know I was holding,"Normally I'd kill you and absorb your body without a second thought." and promptly sucked it back in. "However since your Tamamo's daughter and you don't appear to be lying about getting lost, I guess I could overlook your trespassing on slime territory just this once." I sighed in relief.

"Thank you for kindness, Erubetie-sama." I bowed in a respectful manner.

"Don't thank me. Next time I won't show you any mercy. Now go, get out here and do not return."

"Y-yes ma'am!" I bowed again and booked it out of there with all the speed I could muster, leaping down the slimy staircase, and quickly heading back the way I came. ' _Damn, Erubetie is scary._ ' I thought to myself, continuing to dash through the hallways. To the untrained eye, I was nothing but a black blur. If there is one thing I am proud of other than my sword skills, its my speed.

' _All of the Heavenly Knight are! Erubetie chillingly scary, Alma is seductively fear-inducing, Mom can be downright terrifying when she wants to be and then there's-'_

My thoughts were put to a halt, as I made a sharp turn around a corner and ran into something HARD with my head. Staggering to the ground I held my head gingerly and looked up, wondering what the hell I ran into.

I froze, finding a pair of golden orbs staring down at me, surprise evident.

"Granberia..." I breathe out.

The Heavenly Knight of Fire and Queen of Dragons gazed down at me.

"Genko."

 **END**

 _ **Whelp here is the third chapter. Tell me what you guys think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer_**

 ** _Not mine. Oc's are, but thats it...for now..._**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

"Granberia..." I stared up in shock at the Heavenly Knight in front of me.

"Genko" She responded evenly, bemused at my sudden appearance. "Why are you running?"she questioned.

"Well, I ah Got lost! Yeah, I got lost and ran out of frustration!" Which was half-true. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? The direction you just came from leads to the slime chamber, Erubetie didn't scare you off now did she?" Amusement glinted in her eyes as I blushed in embarrassment.

S-she didn't scare me off! I just decided to leave at her polite request." I tried to defend myself and judging by Granberia's flat look, failed miserably.

"Right. Sure you did." She murmured sarcastically and began to walk past me.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I scrambled to my feet and followed after her.

"To train. Why?" She asked, still continuing her pace.

"Tamamo has business to take care of in the castle, so we'll be staying here for awhile." I answered, falling in step with her.

"So?" She pressed on.

"So, I'm bored!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up in exaggeration."I can't navigate the castle without getting lost, and your the only person in this castle who doesn't freak me out! Plus.." I trailed off knowing that she'll agree once I finished.

"Plus?" She raised an eyebrow.

I stopped walking, letting a battle hungry grin appear on my face.

"Its been awhile sense I've tested my swordsmanship against someone."

Granberia paused, turning to look back at me. Golden eyes staring intently at me.

"Are you Challenging me?"

I simply keep on grinning. She soon returned the grin with one of her own.

"I knew I like you for some reason."

Remembered how I said that If there was one thing I prided myself on more than my swordsmanship, was my speed? Well Granberia crushed both prides as soon as she drew her blade. She was faster, stronger and her swordsmanship was borderline god-like.

I was breathing heavily covered in cuts and bruises of varying degrees. Nothing life threatening, she was holding back of course

"Come On! Is that the best you got!" Granberia roared, not looking winded in the slightest.

Now I was under no illusion that I could best her in combat, but I at least thought I could make her sweat a little. But there she was, short crimson hair framing her face held in place by a black and gold metal headband. The signature red tattoo all Heavenly Knights possess on the left side of her face, trailing down her neck. A maniac grin on her face showing her sharp teeth, only her breastplate and shoulder pads shined in the light as she wore nothing else besides them and her purple cape bellowed in the wind behind her. Her draconic scales covered her surprisingly slender frame except for her chest, face, inner thigh, and the area from her shoulders to her elbow. Her reptilian tail laid on the ground behind her as her clawed hands griped around Ares, Her greatsword made out of dragonsteel, the 'supposedly' hardest metal in the world. The sun glinted off the blade as it was trained on my panting form across the room. Granberia was the perfect picture of a warrior. A scantily clad warrior but a warrior nonetheless.

I gritted my teeth, tightening my hold on katanas, and dash forward towards Granberia. She smirked wider and swung her sword to the side picking up wind. " **COME**!"

When I reached her I slashed my left katana down and diagonally towards her, which she deflected and sent me rolling to the right. I rolled with the momentum letting it carry me away from the greatsword that would have cleaved where I just was. Once on my feet I rushed her from behind, leading with my right katana, but she turned around quickly and blocked it. I didn't let up though performing an series of slashes alternating with my left and right, which she promptly blocked or deflected with ease.

Granberia eventually grew tired of being on the defensive and began swinging her sword with increasing speed, forcing me to abort my attacks and avoid hers or be cut in half. Her blows quickly came to the point where I could not dodge and only block, the strain from the hammering blows quickly waring down on my arms as I desperately looked for an opening. When she swung her horizontally I saw it. I ducked under the attack, flattening my ears they wouldn't be chopped off, and thrusted my left blade at her throat, grinning at the chance to land a hit. I didn't. A scaled fist planted itself into my gut knocking the wind out of me and forcing my the katana from my left hand. I was flung across the room. I righted myself in the air at he last second before landing. Kneeling and clutching my stomach with my disarmed hand, I gasped for air.

"You done?" Granberia asked, resting Ares on her shoulder.

I glared at her and tried to stand up, before stumbling and falling back down.

"Haaah.." Granberia sighed, and I saw something like a flash of disappointment across her eyes.

I hated it. I once again tried to stand up struggling all the way to my feet.

"You might as well stay down, you can hardly stand,let alone fight." Granberia spoke, regarded me calmly as I finally stood up.

"Ha..ha..ha..Shut..up...Im...Not.. Done...Yet..." I breathed out, clutching my remaining katana tightly. "I..won't give up..."

"Not...while you have that look on your face."

"Hmmph" Granberia huffed. But smirked.

"Well come on more attack." She brandished Ares.

I nodded and griped my katana with both hands. I closes my eyes and breathed in and out, calming myself as I settled into a stance. Right foot forward, left foot back, I raised the katana straight, beside my eyes trained on Granberia across from me. Wisps of pale blue energy began to seep of my form and along the length of the blade. When I opened my eyes I was greeted with the sight of a suprised Granberia. I smiled.

"Since this is the final move I am not going to limit myself just to blades." I smirked as her eyes widened.

"You weren't going all out." She glared at me.

"I wanted to test my swordsmanship against you, not shoot magic at each other." I shrugged.

"...Next time fight me with all you got." She warned.

I nodded and pumped more energy into my blade. The light growing brighter and brighter.

Granberia glared at me a little longer before smirking and readying her blade.

"Well then show me what you got Genko!" I roared and I took that as my signal and dashed forward calling out the name of the technique.

" ** _LUNAR ART:FLASHING MOON_**!"

I swung the glowing blade down with all my might, clashing against Granberia's. The blow illuminating the room in a bright light.

" **AAAGHHH**!" I pressed harder against her blade determined to over power her.

"Hnn..." Granberia grunted slightly at the impact. I took great pleasure in seeing a drip of sweat trail down her check.

"Good, **BUT NOT ENOUGH**!" She roared and overpowered my attack, and swung her sword, flinging my blade from my grasp and canceling my attack. The katana clanged somewhere on the ground behind me.

"Damn.. It..." I feel to my knees as my eyes found it hard to focus.

"N..c..e t..y, Bu...n.t..go...d e...ou..g..h."

I couldn't hear what she said as black spots began to dance across my vision.

"...re..s..t..f..n..o..w.."

The last thing I saw was the approving glint in Granberia's yellow eyes, before everything went black.

Granberia's POV

I stared at the unconscious girl on the ground, frowning.

'That was some power towards the end. Nothing I couldn't handle but still impressive.' I thought looking down at the girl in front of me in a new light. 'However her swords skills, could use a little work.'

Clap, Clap, Clap.

"Ufufufu, what a good fight!"

A clap echoed around the room snapping me out of my thoughts followed by someone giggling. I sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"Alma what do you want?" I asked irritably.

The succubus appeared in front of me in a whirl of wind and greeted me with a smile.

"Now, now Beri-chan no need to be so hostile." She giggled out.

I scowled at that accursed nickname.

"Don't call me that." I glared at her and leveled Ares.

"Okay okay, no need to get snippy." Alma put her hands up in faux surrender, grin never leaving her face.

"Haaah..." I sighed out.

Putting away Ares, I walked towards the knockout Genko and picked her up. Laying her across my shoulder, I went to retrieve her blades. Alma watched me silently. Feeling admittedly disturbed by her silence, I asked her a question.

"What do you think?"

"Hmm? About what?" She tilted her head to the side, confused.

"The fight." I clarified."What do think of her?"

"Oh, well I thought Gen-chan did very good considering her opponent. But," Her expression turned serious. "She relies far too much on speed in fighting and her swordsmanship. Gen-chan is fast I'll give her that, but she lacks the strength and stamina to back it up. That may work on slower opponents, but against someone of equal or more speed, she would lose undoubtedly."

To be honest I was surprised to say the least. Alma is rarely this serious. I was half expecting her to spout out some innuendo of some sort, not give an in-depth analysis.

"Thats..exactly the problem..." I agreed hesitantly, thinking back to the beginning of our fight.

"You ready Granberia!?" Genko shouted from across the room.

"I should be asking you that." I answered, Eye brow twitching slightly at the confidence she seemed to be radiating.

"Ufufufu..." Genko chuckled, a fox-like grin appearing on her face. A tic mark appeared on my head."I'm more than ready!" She placed both hands on the hilt of her katanas.

"Ready, Set...Go!"

"Hn?" I grunted and whipped out Ares to block the attack, as Genko seemingly disappeared and flash into existence right in front of me, Katanas no longer in their sheaths, bearing down on my blade

"Surprised? I take pride in my speed you know." I scowled and swiped at her, which she avoided by flipping back gracefully. Landing on her feet. She looked back towards me, grin still in place, practically oozing confidence. She disappeared again, this time striking from behind, and as soon as I blocked it she was gone, attacking from another angle, picking at my defenses. I blocked all of them without too much trouble. This continued for a minute or so, before I grew tired. The next time Genko slashed, I vanished.

"What?" She looked shocked at my sudden disappearance, and looked around wildly trying to locate me. I appeared at her right swinging Ares down, her nose twitched, 'tracking my scent, smart.' and she dodged the move, jumping back putting distance between us. 'Good reflexes too,

"H-How the..?" I rambled out jaw open.

I smirked relishing in the fact that I wiped that grin off her face.

"What? You thought you were the only one who could move at high speeds?" I vanished again this time behind her, bringing down Ares. My smile turned a bit crazed as I noticed the fear in her eyes.

" **DON'T GET COCKY**!"

" _AAAAAHHHH_!"

After that, she lasted about another minute before running out of steam, and I slowed down giving her a chance.

"Uh huh, with a little more training, she would be quite the opponent. Plus what she did at the end, who knows what she's hiding!" Alma continued.

"Yes...with some work on her strength and some stamina exercises, she could grow into a very formidable opponent indeed." I contemplated the thought.

"Right! How can she hope to satisfy anyone, if she done within the first minute?" Alma winked at me seductively.

Aaannd she's back.

 ** _Here's another chapter of a Black Fox. Did you guys like the fight scene? How about the switch in POV? Did I make the Knights too OOC?_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my Neighbor's Internet went out for about a week. But rejoice! It has been remedied! I present you with another chapter. Enjoy!_**

Disclaimer

The only thing I own is my Oc's

Time to live up a bit to that M-rating you know?

Chapter 5

Genko's P.O.V

I was walking through a village. A small village high upon a snowy mountain. I walked and walked, my shoes crunching against the snow, taking in the scenery. I kept on walking, until I came upon a large temple on top of a large flight of steps. My face broke into a grin as I rushed up the steps the cold air brushing up my face. When arriving at the tip I was greeted with a beautiful sight.

A woman stood, eyes closed, and a naginata in hand, going through the motions with enviable grace. Her long black hair flowed around her form as she moved, as well as her pure white kimono's sleeves, and the bottoms of her red hakama pants. She was also a monster, more specifically a kitsune. Two identical black fox ears rested on top of her head, and eight fluffy tails of the same color billowed behind her. The woman was absolutely stunning.

"Pretty..." I murmured, captivated by the sight in front of me.

The woman's ears twitched, and she turned towards my direction, eyes crinkled into slits. When she spotted her face broke into a charming fox-like smile.

"Genko. How long have you been standing there?"

I didn't answer, I was to mesmerized by her.

"Genko?" The pretty lady asked, tilting her head to side confused.

This woman looked so familiar to me. Just being near her instills a feeling of need in me. I want to jump into her arms and never let her go...But why?

"Genko!" Arms on my shoulders snapped me out my thoughts.

"Huh!?" I looked up to find the woman kneeling down in front of me, and sucked in a breath. Her eyes were open now, revealing them to be a striking icy pale blue... So much like my own...!?

"Genko are you okay?" She asked concern.

I wanted to answer her but I couldn't speak. The emotions swirling inside me were too much.

A tear started to run down my cheek. I never thought I'd see her again. More tears soon followed, as I gazed at her.

"Genko!? Why are you crying!?" Whats the matter!?" She panicked over me, her expression conveying her worry.

I shivered, scared that if I spoke she would go away. But I couldn't stand that look of increasing alarm on her face. I gulped, preparing to say the word thats been on my mind.

"M-mom...?" I spoke hesitantly.

"Yes! Honey whats wrong!?"

That was the final straw.

"MOM!" I cried and flung myself into her embrace, clutching on to her body for dear life.

"Genko!?" Mom seemed surprised at my sudden action but still wrapped her arms around my back, pulling me closer to her.

I continued to wail and bawl into her chest for a long time. I don't know how long I was crying until she softly spoke my name, making me look up to her face.

"Genko...Are you okay? Did something happen?"

I sniffed and shook my head.

"No... I'm just so glad to see you." I gave her a bright smile. She patted my head and let out a sigh of relief. "If thats all..." At my nod, she smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Then lets get inside. Its getting late."

I turned looked up at the previously blue sky, seeing it replaced by a beautiful night, filled with sparkling stars and a full moon. Had I really been crying that long?

"Genko!" I looked back down to see mother already half-way to the temple, beckoning for me to follow.

"Coming!" I began to rush towards her with a smile.

"Ufufufufufu!"

I stopped running at the sound giggling ringing throughout the area. I looked around for it confused as to where it came from. 'Huh that was weird'

"Genko? Something a matter?" I turned towards my mother seeing her in the same place, waiting for me. I shook my head. Smile replanting itself on my face. 'Must of been my imagination'

"It's nothing!" I spoke and started to run again but was once again stopped at the sound of giggling.

"Ufufufufu!" I glanced around worriedly. 'I defiantly did not imagine that.

"Genko?"

I looked towards my mother voice and gasped. On top of the Temple silhouetted by the full moon was a

Dark figure with demonic wings and a scythe in hand. Its face contorted into a maniac grin and peered down at my mother's back with crazed blood red eyes.

"MOM WATCH OUT!"

I warned her, dashing towards to help her, to do something!..but I was too late.

The dark figure flew down, scythe in hand and swung decapitating my mother.

" **MOOOMMMMM**!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. Her head bounced towards me and stopped at my feet. Her expression was contorted into one of confusion. Red liquid seeped out of the hole where her neck should be.

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH**!" I let out a blood curling scream as tears began to flow down my face.

" **HAHAHAHAHAH**!" Maniacal laughter flooded my ears an I looked up to see the figure standing over my mothers body, crackling with laughter, licking the blood off their scythe.

"Y-You M-monster..." I whispered, shaking in fear. The figure must of heard me because it stopped laughing and turned towards me with its piercing eyes. The next thing I knew a hand was around my throat, choking the life out of me. The figure lifted me off of the ground.

"Kind of an ironic statement don't you think?" It spoke in a distinctly feminine voice. "Your dead mother was and your half-monster yourself you know."

"Why..." I struggled to speak through the combination of grief, fear, and the hand crushing my windpipe.

"Hmm? Could you speak up I couldn't here you." The woman put her other hand to her ear in a mocking gesture.

"Why...would y-you do something like this!?" I choked out through my tears.

"...You know your kinda cute... I bet you'll grow into a beautiful woman when you grow up." The woman giggled, ignoring my question.

"W-wha...?"

"I think I'll mark you... Yes! That sounds like a wonderful idea!" She suddenly exclaimed and brought my face dangerously close to hers. If it was possible, even more fear enveloped me. I panicked.

"W-what are you do-mmph!?" my panicking was cut off by the woman crushing her lips on mine. Her tongue forced its way in my mouth and began to roam about it. I flushed despite myself, and hated that fact. I could feel the woman smirk into the kiss and attacked even rougher. My mind was beginning to cloud with unwanted pleasure.

The woman continued to assault my mouth for a couple of minuets before pulling back, and grinning at my dazed, tear stricken face before walking over to the large flight of steps and casually throwing me down them.

"There that should do it! You have monster blood in you so you won't die from this height." She gleefully spoke down at my falling form.

As I was falling more tears began to pour from my eyes. The woman turned to walk away but stopped and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Oh! And to answer your question from before..." A horrifying grin spread across her face and her red eyes shone with blood thirst.

"I felt like it."

" **AAAAAAAAHHHHHH**!"

I screamed, opening my eyes. I was breathing heavily, clutching my heart. 'Just a dream' 'Just a dream.' 'It was just a dream.' I shut my eyes tight, grabbing the sheets. A tear rolled down my cheek. 'Mother...'

BANG!

The door to the room I was in swung open and Tamamo rushed out, frantically scanning the room.

"Genko! Are you okay!? I heard you scream!" As soon as her eyes landed on my shivering form, she was by my side pulling me into a hug. I immediately leaned into the embrace, while she wrapped her nine tails around me protectively.

"...You had that nightmare again." She spoke softly. I nodded still holding her close.

"Oh, Genko..." She stroked my head as my body rocked with quiet sobs.

Tamamo's P.O.V

'Who would do this to a child..' I thought angrily, comforting Genko as she cried.

Before long Genko stopped crying and was silent.

"Genko, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah..." She pulled herself away from me and gave me a teary-eyed smile. Suddenly her face fell and her hair shadowed over her eyes.

"Genko?" I asked her worriedly. Her body began to shake again and I grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to look at me.

"Genk-!?" I gasped at her expression of barely restrained anger.

"Kill... I'll kill that women when I find her..." She spoke through gritted her teeth.

"Genko..." I looked at her sadly.

"I-I'll avenge mother...and kill that monster..." Tears trailed down her cheek anew.

I quickly pulled her into another hug. "Genko," I spoke gently.

"You can't start thinking like that..."

"I-I know but...If nobody stops that woman someone else will go through the same thing I did.." I stroked her back gently.

"Although that is true, you cannot do so with hatred in your heart. It will blind your judgement and you'll end up doing something you will regret."

"Then what should I do!?" She shouted, looking at me with teary eyes.

"Get stronger Genko. For yourself, not for the goal of killing that woman. Protect those that cannot protect themselves and prevent them from experiencing what you did." I told her gently.

She looked down and gave out a weak chuckle. "That sounds like the spiel those so called 'heroes' follow..."

"What's wrong with that?" I asked her.

"Huh!?" Her head shot up and gave me an incredulous look.

"I said whats wrong with it? Its an admittedly noble goal and fits your needs no?"

"What needs?" She asked confused. I smiled down at her.

"You told me before we left Yamatai, that you promote the coexistence between humans and monsters right?" She nodded numbly. "And you said that you wanted to prevent other from experiencing the pain you did?" Another nod.

"Then this seems like the perfect solution don't you think?" I clapped my hands together and smiled.

"Wait a minute!" She held her hand up. "Your telling me to become a hero, and go on a quest to defeat the monster lord!?" Her eye twitched wildly.

"..."

I smacked her on the head with my fan.

"OWW! What was that for!?" She cradled her throbbing head.

"FOR BEING THICK IN THE HEAD! WHY WOULD I WANT YOU TO GO SLAY THE MONSTER LORD!"

"YOU SAID BECOME A HERO!"

Sigh... Honestly, this girl...

"I meant become your own hero. Fight for your beliefs and ideals, and do what you feel needs to be done." I smiled when realization flashed in her eyes.

"Oh..."

I giggled and kissed her on the forehead.

"T-Tamamo!"I giggled even more when a blush erupted on her face, then made my way to the door.

"Well, I'm not forcing you to make the decision, its your choice just think about it for me okay?" I looked back to see her nod.

"Good now lie down and rest, your still recovering from your fight with Granberia." 'I need to have words with that girl about holding back.' I was turning to leave when I heard her speak.

"Tamamo."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

I smiled.

"Your welcome Genko."

Genko's P.O.V

"Your welcome Genko."

I watched Tamamo leave the room before I lied back down on the bed.

'She may not be my biological mother, but she is still a mother to me.' A smiled worked its way to my face.

'A hero huh? Maybe...' I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Knock Knock

My ears twitched when I heard knocking at the door. 'Who could that be?' I thought as I lifted my head in time to see the door open to reveal a certain draconic knight.

"Granberia?" I questioned.

"Oh, good your up." Granberia spoke coming to the side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked still confused at the Heavenly Knights presence.

She rose an eyebrow."To check up on you. You did pass out after our fight you know."

"Oh..!" I blushed. "Thank you for your concern. I'm just feeling a little tired."

"I see... Thats good." The fire knight suddenly had a contemplating look on her face.

'I wonder what she's thinking about.' She nodded to herself, seemingly agreeing on something.

"Genko have you ever had a teacher?" 'Huh?'

"What kind of teacher?" I asked her.

"A sword instructor." She clarified.

"Oh... No I'm self taught. No one in Yamatai uses swords so I never had anyone to teach me."

"Really?" Granberia looked a little surprised at my answer.

"Yes, most of the kitsune train in the ninja arts rather than use swordplay. Is that weird?"

'Is it?'

"No, I was just surprised. Your rather good for someone who never had formal training."

I blushed at the praise. "Thank you." I scratched the back on my head . "I'm proud of my sword skills you know."

"Well your alright, not too many people dual wield weapons, monsters and humans included. However you could still refine them. Their fast but lack power. You barely scratched me." She sounded disappointed at the end.

'Well you are a Heavenly Knight, what you expect?'I thought while sweatdropping.

"You need more training,"

'I know... I wouldn't be able to hold a candle to that woman otherwise...'

"Which is why I decided to train you."

'Wait.. What?'

"Train me? Are you offering t-"

"Teach you? Yes I am." She interrupted me. My jaw dropped. Wow... the Heavenly Knight of Fire, Granberia herself offered to become my instructor. Do you know how many monsters would kill to be in my position right now? Heck, even some humans would jump at the chance to be Granberia's student!

"Well? Do you accept?" She spoke again, amused at my reaction.

I quickly closed my mouth and bowed respectfully.

"Y-Yes! I'd love to be your student!"

The Dragonewt chuckled at my my answer. "Raise your head, no need to be overly formal with me."

"Y-yes! Thank you for the opportunity!"

'This is great! I get to be personally trained by a Heavenly Knight!' I was doing cartwheels in my mind, and Granberia apparently knew it if the amused smile was any indication.

"Then its decided then." She said before sitting at the foot of the bed.

'With her guidance, I could become so much stronger than I am now! Then I can accomplish my goal!

...

...

...

"G-Granberia?"

"Yes?"

"Is there something else you wanted from me?" I asked her wondering why she was still here.

"No." She answered. 'Ooookay...'

"..."

"..."

"N-Not to be rude, but why are you still here if not for me?"

"To sleep. Its getting late." She got up and began stripping out of her armor.

What Is she doing!?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled covering my eyes, while my face erupted in a blush.

"I told you, I'm going to sleep."

"WHY DON'T YOU GO TO YOUR ROOM THEN!?" I shouted again, looking through my fingers.

She turned and I blushed even more. She was NAKED! Granberia rose an eyebrow.

"You do know this is my room right?"

"..."

WHAT?

I looked around, just now noticing the various assortment of swords and other equipment hung across the walls of the room, The wardrobe across from me containing a variety of scantily armor remarkable similar to Granberia's pooled around her feet, the oils and rags for cleaning weapons resting on top of a dresser in the corner of the room _, The freaking_ furnace and whetstone far to left of the room used to smelt and sharpen weaponry, and the lavish bed with a dark red canopy that I was currently laying on. The spacious room managing to maintain the Victorian feel, despite being chocked full of metal instruments of death.

"WHY AM I IN YOUR ROOM!?" I once again shouted.

"I carried you here after you pass out." Granberia answered calmly, putting away her discarded clothing."And stop shouting, its annoying." She shot me a glare.

I lowered my volume at her insistence.

"T-Thank You for the consideration! I-I'll leave so you can s-sleep!" I made to get up but A scaled hand pulled me back down on to the bed.

"Don't. You might aggravate your injuries."

"B-But I couldn't possibly-"

"Its fine. Just move over."

"W-Wait!" It was to late. Granberia slipped into the covers next to me and laid on her side.

"Goodnight Genko."

"G-goodnight, but I really shouldn-" I began.

"Shut up and go to sleep...unless you want to taste Ares blade?"

"N-No ma'am!" Once was enough!

"Then go to sleep." She spoke with finality.

"Y-Yes ma'am..." I sighed with resignation.

I gave up protesting and lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to get some shut eye.

...

...

'Its no use!' Shouted mentally. I could not sleep with her next to me like this. I looked over and saw an admittedly cute sight.

Granberia was asleep peacefully, a small smile on her face and a dribble of drool trailing down from her mouth, as her chest moved up and down slowly. Her body was wound up in a ball, clutching a pillow tightly, as she mumbled in her sleep. She looked so much more smaller, and vulnerable then she is when she is awake.

"Zzzz...T..hat...the.. best ..you ...got..?...Zzz...I'll show...you... what...a...real...zzz...attack...looks..like...!"

'The personality is still the same though.' I thought while giggling. She seemed to be fighting an opponent in her dream.

"Zzzz...Taste...my...zzz..blade..."

I laughed silently and closed my eyes as Granberia continued to fight the adversary of her dreams.

I yawned, really feeling tired now.

'Lets...try again...'I began to drift off.

"Hehehe..zzzz...I...won~...zzz...guess... what...that...means~"

My eyes snapped opened as Granberia suddenly wrapped her body around mine, locking her legs around my waist, and pushing her chest in my face.

"W-WHAT THE HEL-!? ACK!" I was cut off as Granberia tightened her grip around me, grinding her body into mind.

"...No...escape~zzzz.!"

My face heated up to unimaginable heights as Granberia attempted to rape in her sleep.

'She really is different when she is asleep!'

I tried to struggle out of her hold, but she was too strong. 'Hopefully she realizes I'm a girl before its to late!'

"Eep!" I let out a squeak when she gropped my butt.

"Zzz..hehehe..that was a cute noise..you let out~.."

I froze when I felt a hand travel up my thigh.

"Zzzz...Hora...hora...zzzz.."

I gulped.

'SOMEBODY HELP ME!'

END

Another chapter with a glimpse into Genko's past. As well as some humor. I'll try to update quicker but schools about to start back up.

Did you like it? Did Ya? Did Ya?

NooBooGT, OUT!


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN: Hey guys its been a while, how are you all doing? Thats good. Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while, schools a bitch but I got to get educated. So! Knowing that this story will probably only update on the weekends. Also! Thank you so much for 500 views! Not that many reviews...but its okay this story is just beginning! Enjoy this chapter!_**

 ** _Also don't know if I mentioned this before so here you go! Just incase you get confused._**

 ** _'= thoughts_**

 ** _"=someone talking_**

 ** _ Disclaimer:_**

 ** _I didn't own it then, don't own it now, and probably won't in the future. My Oc's are another story;)_**

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Genko's P.O.V

"Okay Genko today we begin your training!"

"Hai! Granberia-sensei!" I responded snapping a salute. It was some ungodly hour in the morning and we were currently in one of the training rooms in the castle. The place was virtually abandoned. Very few monsters care about honing their skills outside of the bedroom. Speaking of bedrooms, it appears Granberia doesn't remember anything that happened the night before. Which is fine because I chose not to recall the events either, but...

'Damn can she please a girl...' My thoughts began to derail to previous night, a blush forming on my face.

"Hmm? Genko you okay? Your face is red." The reason for my blush rose an eyebrow.

"I-I'M FINE!" I spluttered out. Bad thoughts! I'm supposed to forget that!

Granberia just shrugged, unaware of my inner turmoil. She then became serious.

"Anyway let's begin!"

"Right!" I whipped out my blades and settled into a stance...Only for Granberia to deadpan me.

"What are you doing?" She asked me.

"Uh... Training?" I tilted my head confused. "Aren't you gonna teach me sword techniques or spar or something?"

"No." She stated simply.

"Huh?" Now I'm really confused.

She crossed her arms."You do not need to work on your swordsmanship, its passable. What you do need to work on is your strength, stamina, and endurance. I told you this last night, weren't you listening?"

Ah... I vaguely remember her saying something like that. To be honest everything before certain steamy events is a little fuzzy.

I put away my katanas and dropped a little. "So that means I'm not gonna learn anything new right?"

"Maybe depends on how you look at it, but afterwards once you build up some sufficient muscle, I'll teach you some sword skills." She gave a small smile.

At that I brightened up. "Okay lets hurry up and start!" I grinned.

"Alright come with me." Granberia turned and walked out the room. I followed her eagerly. 'This is so exciting! Getting taught by a Heavenly Knight!' Well, Tamamo did teach me somethings , but she didn't really care for swords. Her training was more of the magical nature. Granberia, on the other hand is known for her frightening skills with the blade! 'This is gonna be so awesome!'

"I'm sorry what?" 'Maybe I heard it wrong.'

I stared blankly at the Fire Knight in front of me. She only looked back amused. Before repeating herself.

"I said run around the perimeter of the castle until I say otherwise."

"Are you serious!" I exclaimed looking at the towering fortress that is the Monster Lord's castle. 'This place is huge! It'l take forever to run around this place!'

Granberia smirked." I never said this training was going to be easy did I?"

'Ah... Thats true, oh well I'm no stranger to hard work! But...

I looked down at the weights on my legs. "Why the weights?"

Her grin remained. "To make the task harder. Your fast, so I slowed you down for the exercise to be more affective."

I nodded. 'A little much, but I understand. What I don't understand is...'

"WHY THE HECK IS SHE HERE!" I yelled. Pointing at a certain purple haired succubus.

"Mou, Gen-chan its not nice to point." Alma scolded me playfully.

I felt my eye twitch and looked to Granberia.

"Alma is here to motivate you to run faster." She replied, still grinning.

"Huh!?"

"She's gonna chase after you and make sure you don't slow down or stop running. If you do and she catches you... Well I don't need to say the rest, do I?"

I paled. 'She wouldn't let that happen would she?'

"Hear that Gen-chan! If you start to slack off I'll have to punish you~"

"Y-Your a s-sadist!" I shouted at Granberia.'I take it back! Screw hard work! To hell with this training!'

"Yeah yeah now start running already!" The sadistic knight commanded.

"You heard her Gen-chan! Get going," Alma vanished in a swirl of wind and appeared behind me." Or don't and let me have my fun~!" She whispered huskily in one of my ears.

"AAAAAHHH!" I screamed and booked it for my life. 'Never again!'

"Ufufufu! She really is a little cutie, isn't she." Alma giggled watching Genko dash off, a comical dust trail being pick up in her wake.

"Well she is amusing at least." Granberia crossed her arms, watching the sight as well.

"Anyway I've got to get things set up for her next challenge, I'll be back in a hour or so." Granberia began to walk back into the castle.

"Oh and what an I supposed to do for an hour." Alma put a hand to her lip, a playful smile adorning her features.

"Im sure you'll have plenty of entertainment with her around. Just don't ware her out too much, Her training for the day is not even close to being finished." Granberia answered, without stopping.

"Ufufufu...Gen-chan's right; you are a sadist Beri-chan~" The Succubus Queen chuckled.

"Don't call me that!" Granberia snapped, whirling around to fix Alma with a glare. Said person only looked back with a smile.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Agh! Forget it!" The dragon knight ended the unofficial staring match and stormed off towards the castle.

"Ufufufu! Your rather cute too Beri-chan~!" Alma coed at her retreating figure.

Grumbling could be heard coming form the direction Granberia stalked off in. No one, not even herself noticed the small blushed on her cheeks.

"Now then, to go off to go encourage Gen-chan!" Alma grinned then disappeared.

Genko's P.O.V

"Ha...ha...can't run...anymore..!"

I breathed out panting heavily as I neared the castle entrance for the I don't know how many-th time in a row. I don't know what time it is right now, i'm assuming its noon but I'm not sure and honestly don't particularly care. All I know is I'm about to pass out from all of this 'training'. When she said don't stop slack off, she meant it. Every time I even so much as thought of stopping, I heard that dreaded giggle echo from behind me instantly causing me to perish the thought. Every time I slowed down a little too much for her liking, a wet appendage would drag across the back of my neck, or something would nibble my ear, encouraging me to speed up or else. In short It was torture.

When I finally got to the entrance again, Granberia was waiting for me, which is strange because I haven't seen her since the first lap!

"Good job. You can stop now."

As soon as those words left her mouth I collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air.

Granberia just stood there, waiting patiently for me to catch my breath. After I heaved on the ground for a while I attempted to remove the weights on my legs, until Granberia stopped me.

"Don't. From now on until we complete this training you will wear those weights." She spoke sternly.

I gaped.

'Thats ridiculou-wait...complete?'

"I'm not done!?"

The redhead smirked at my unbelieving expression.

"What? Did you think it was over?" She asked, I nodded numbly. She snorted."That was hardly a warm up!"

'Warm up! Even a centaur girl would keel over after all that running!'

"Come on, Its time to begin the next part of your training." She walked off and I groaned and protested.

"Unless you rather stay out here with Alma?"

"Coming!"

That got me moving. I followed my tormenter-err, teacher into the same training room we were in earlier. As I walked into the room I spotted something peculiar in the middle of room.

"Umm... Whats this?" I asked looking at the very large blade sitting on the ground.

"This is your next exercise. I want you to swing this sword around as you would one of your katanas." Granberia answered.

"What!? That impossible!" I exclaimed, looking at the huge blade again. The thing had to be at 6ft Tall!

Granberia calmly walked over to the blade picked it up with one hand easily, and executed a series of motions so fast I couldn't keep track of. At the end of the sequence, she stuck the blade into the ground and smirked at my unhinged jaw.

"There, not impossible. Now you try."

I numbly walked over to the sword, before placing my hands on its handle.'If she could swing around so easily, its probably not as heavy as it looks!' thinking optimistically, I took a deep breath and pulled with all my might!...

The sword didn't budge in the slightest. I pulled again and again, but it still wouldn't move!

I was breathing hard, glaring at the sword with so much hatred by the time I gave up trying to unearth the blade.

"Ha... Ha.. Ha.. It's impossible..." I heaved out.

"No its not. Didn't the fox teach you anything?" Granberia asked a little confused.

"Whats Tamamo have to do with this!" I shouted out defiantly.

"Nothing..." She sighed. 'Huh!?'

"Until you can pull that sword out of the ground, we can't continue your training. So...tell me when you do." And with that she walked off.

'Oh fine just leave your student! Some teacher you are!' I grumbled to myself watching the Heavenly Knight of Fire walk off.

I looked back at the sword disdainfully.

"There is no way I'll be able to pull out this blade!" I shouted in frustration.

I sat cross-legged on floor for the next couple of minutes trying to think of the reason Granberia is having me do this.

...

...

...

"AGH, THIS IS STUPID!" I raged out loud to no one in particular.

'If she knew I couldn't pick up the damn blade why would she ask me use it!...Unless she didn't know I couldn't pick it up...' I thought back to what she said before.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ha... Ha.. Ha.. It's impossible..." I heaved out._

 _"No its not. Didn't the fox teach you anything?" Granberia asked a little confused._

 _"What does Tamamo have to do with this!" I shouted out defiantly._

 _"Nothing..." She sighed. 'Huh!?'_

 _"Until you can pull that sword out of the ground, we can't continue your training. So...tell me when you do." And with that she walked off._

 _Flashback end._

I put a hand to my chin. 'She asked if Tamamo taught me anything, and seemed genuinely confused that I couldn't pick the blade up... But why?' I furrowed my eyebrows in thought. 'What would Tamamo have taught me that would have helped me with this? Magic? The art of the fluffy tail?...I got nothing!'

I glanced over at the sword embedded in the earth...

Wait.

Earth. Tamamo is the Heavenly Knight of Earth... Oh...

I facepalmed.

"The power of the Earth!" Duh!

I got up with newfound energy and walked over to the sword.

"Okay! Let do this!" I closed my eyes and concentrated. Tamamo's words echoed in my head.

 _Another Flashback_

 _"Feel the Earth, allow it to flow through your body and grant you strength. Let it empower and take your power to new heights!"_

 _Tamamo exclaimed excitedly._

 _"That sounds stu-Oww!" A young girl rubbed her head from where a purple fan struck it._

 _"Its not stupid its a extremely powerful asset." The cause of the young girl's pain scolded._

 _"Maybe you'd like a_

 _demonstration?" The nine-tailed kitsune walked towards the base of a very large boulder._

 _"Huh? What are you gonna do?" The young black-haired girl asked eyes shinning with curiosity._

 _Tamamo only smiled in response and tapped the boulder with her knuckle lightly._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The girl pouted."Nothing happ-"_

 _CRACK_

 _"Wha!?"_

 _The boulder began to crack apart before crumbling to pieces. The little girl gaped at the spectacle that just occurred._

 _The Heavenly Knight of Earth chuckled at the girl's expression before grinning slyly._

 _"Still think its stupid Genko?"_

 _The girl snapped out of her stupor, her eyes lit up with the spark of amazement, as I large grin spread across her face._

 _"That was awesome! It was so cool! You just went...tap! And the boulder went CRACK! And broke into a million pieces! You gotta teach me how to do that!" 12 year old Genko grabbed Tamamo by the shoulders, since their about the same height._

 _"Alright alright I'll teach you." Tamamo smiled._

 _"Yessss!" Young Genko fist pumped, her tail wagging behind her excitedly. Elder Kitsune giggled at the girls enthusiasm, before becoming serious._

 _"Okay now listen up! To use the power of the earth you must become one with nature, you must be able to feel the minerals of the earth and power it holds. You have to be able to recognize Gnome's blessing and the life it supports. Feel the earth and become one with it! Do you understand?"_

 _"Uh...Kinda?" Genko tilted her head, unsure._

 _"Well, you learn as we go." Tamamo smiled and patted the girl on the head._

 _"Right!"_

 _Flashback end._

Present

"Become one with the earth...!"

I opened by eyes and grasped the handle of the blade. I felt the power of the earth surge through me as I pulled the blade out of the ground.

'I did it!' Sure, my arms are shaking slightly with weight of the blade, but I still pulled it out!

"Good job Genko."

I turned around to see Granberia standing there with a smile on her face.

"Huh? When did you get here?" I asked her still focusing on holding up the sword. The thing is still heavy even with the power of the earth!

"I never left. I was just waiting for you to get the hint and use the power of the earth to lift the thing." She smirked.

'You couldn't just tell me that from the beginning!' I raged in my head, still focusing on not dropping the blade.

"Now then, even though you are using the power of the earth its still heavy right?" She questioned.

"Yeah... If I lose focus for even a second I'll drop it."

"Well thats because even though you have the powers of the earth you yourself are still lacking muscle."

"I'm sure half if the monsters in the castle couldn't lift this sword!" I tried to defend myself, arms rattling now from the strain.

"Regardless, will fix that with this training. You will use this sword as in place of your own to build up muscle. Once you get the hang of it we'll spar while you use it."

"You want me to fight with this thing!?" I shouted in disbelief. The sword dropped from my hands and somehow embedded itself back in to the ground deeper than it was the first time.

I looked at it blankly, running my sore arms tiredly.

"Eventually. Now pick that sword out of the ground and give me a hundred over head swings!"

'I hate my life...'

"Haa..." I sighed collapsing onto the bed, glad that training was over for today. It was rough to say the least. My legs feel like jelly from the weights, and my arms are sore to the point where bending a finger seems like an unreachable goal. Luckily, Granberia said I didn't have to wear the leg weights to sleep, so I don't have to worry about being immobile in the morning. Also! I got my own room in the castle, so I can avoid being sleep raped by my roommate!

All and though today was beneficial. I know that at the end of this training I'll be stronger than I was before, and that is what matters. I looked up towards the ceiling

"I'm one step closer to reaching my goal..." I yawned, the fatigue from today's events catching up to me.

"I'll avenge you...mother..." Was the last thing I said before falling asleep.

Crimson eyes watched as the young half-blood as she fell asleep, unaware of the other presence in her room.

"I'll avenge you...mother..."

The owner of the eyes smirked a devilish grin upon hearing those words.

"Good...she hasn't forgotten..." The figure spoke, walking up next to the bed.

"Soon... Very soon I will come for you pet..." The figures hand reached down to stroke the sleeping girls cheek. With her touch, a black tattoo came to life under the girls neck, glowing eerily in the dark room.

"After all...I am your master. Ufufu!" The figure giggled and moved her hand away, the tattoo fading back into the girls skin and disappeared in a crimson vortex.

END


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Sorry for the wait! Things have kept me a little busy, and I got caught up contemplating how I wanted the story to go, and well... I'm sorry.:( On the bright side, I think this is my longest chapter so far, so you can enjoy a longer read then usual...hehehe...**_

 _ **Ah, lets just start!**_

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Oc's are mine! And mine alone!

Chapter 7

I dashed through the forest, bypassing the greenery with practice ease. The trees becoming blurs, flooding my vision for mere seconds before being replaced by their brethren. My ears twitched when the sound of the branches being disturbed resounded around me. I quickly tumbled down from the branches, dodging the Huge swinging log, that threatened to send me flying. ' _Not this time_.' Smirking to myself, I rolled across the the forest floor, before springing to my feet and resuming my sprint. Vaguely acknowledging the storm of arrows coming towards me, I quickly began to bob and weave throughout the vortex of pointy death. After the first couple weeks of my training runs around the castle perimeter, Granberia decided to up the difficulty a bit. Now I have to run through a forest riddled various death traps as fast as I could and for every time I received an injury, I had to run around the castle. Oh yeah and I still had to wear the weights. The first week of that was torture. Eventually though, I got the hang of it and my stamina and reaction times increased greatly. Granberia also commented that I gotten faster than before, which I was ecstatic about.

After dodging another log, two more arrow storms, beargirl traps and several other means of painful injury if not death, I came out of the forest and was greeted by my teacher with a smirk on her face.

"Good job Genko, you've certainly improved since we started." Granberia complimented.

I grinned at the praise. "I know right! I barely broke a sweat!" I'm not bragging, I was just excited by my progress, over the past couple of months.

"You've gotten faster too, I fear what would happen should you take off the weights. Combined that kind of speed with your increasing stamina, and you will be quite the opponent." She continued.

"I am awesome aren't I! I bet I could beat you in a race!" Okay, so maybe I was feeling myself a bit. Granberia just looked amused.

"Oh! Getting cocky are we? Although I don't doubt that you probably could." She admitted. I won't deny I was, but its partly her fault for saying things like that.

"Anyway come on your done with the running, time for your strength training." With that she walked away towards the castle. I groaned and followed reluctantly.

"Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust!"

"Hrrgghh!" I grunted, my arms straining from the force of the blow.

"What the matter Genko! You not struggling are you!" Granberia roared at me, coming with another attack. I quickly jumped back, my movements hindered by the giant weapon I was holding. I then decided to go on the offensive and initiated a clash of blows with the Dragonewt. I hefted the large blade in my possession with two hands, because I couldn't possibly swing it with one even with the power of earth helping, and stepped forward with my right side while preparing to swing with my left I aimed at the Heavenly Knights neck and used the Cursed sword technique.

"Demon Decapitation!" I shouted and attempted to behead my mentor. Note 'attempted'.

"You call that an attack!" She easily blocked the attack and returned with one of her own. My arms buckled under the force and nearly tore the blade from my grasp. I struggled with the weight of Her sword bearing down own, before calling more power from the earth to my arms and managing to push her blade back with my own. I then directed the power to my foot an stomped near Her reptilian one. The ground caved in slightly where my foot impacted and threw the Fire Knight off balance. I then did the same thing near her other foot, effectively causing Granberia to fall backwards.

"Oh?" A brief flicker of surprise flashed in her eyes, and I took the chance. As quick as I could I pulled back my blade, and then thrusted it forward executing the 2nd Cursed sword technique.

"Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust!"

I darted forward, confidant that I'd land a blow.

I was naive.

As I neared her falling form a smirk appeared on her lips and I realized my mistake too late. She quickly regained her footing, as if she never fell at all and easily sidestepped my thrust. I lost my balance and the swords weight sent me crashing to the ground...or it would've if not for the scaled knee that embedded itself in my gut. The sword was wrenched from my grip, and I was sent flying. I landed painfully on my backed and cradled my stomach, trying to regain the air that was forced from my lungs.

"That was a smart move but you should know better than to think I would be knocked over so easily."

Granberia scolded me.

Yep this is why I hate strength training. After I became somewhat comfortable wielding the heavy blade, Granberia decided it was time for me to spar while using it and boy is it tiring. Using the power of earth to just hold up the blade is hard enough. Maintaining the power while fighting with that is on a whole new level. On the bright side, Granberia doesn't go all out on me, limiting herself to only the basic techniques of the Cursed swords style. If she used the more advanced ones I'd be dead by now.

"Also your Demon decapitation was pretty sloppy, and that Bloody Fissure Thunder Thrust at the end was way too slow." Granberia continued.

My eye twitch at that.

I sat up with little trouble, all in all the hit knocked the wind out of me for sure but the earth enchantment lessened the blow.

"That's because of that freaking metal boulder with a hilt! The thing weighs too damn much! If I had my katanas the moves would've been executed perfectly!" I glared at said weapon laying on the ground. "Heavy piece of Centaur girl shit..." I muttered.

My mentor rose an eyebrow.

"You have quite a foul mouth when your angry you know that?"

"Sorry, I've had that problem since I was little." It was true, and with a friend like Rin around cursing each other out was a daily occurrence. When Tamamo wasn't around of course.

Her eyebrow stayed raised for a couple of seconds before her face turned serious. "Anyway stop complaining, a true swordsman would be able to execute a technique regardless of the blade their wielding. If you can use them as perfectly as you state then transferring that skill over to this "Heavy piece of Centaur girl shit." Would be child's play. Now get up! You've rested enough!"

"Uuu... Yes ma'am!" I rose to my feet and picked up the sword with no small amount of disdain. As soon as I did Granberia sprung into action.

"Prepare yourself!"

I sighed mentally and quickly put up my guard.

"Ha...ha...ha..." I was laying on the floor of the training room trying to catch my breath. Granberia made me spar with her for three hours, and my body was covered in cuts and bruises. Of course Granberia walked away with hardly a scratch and with the order that training was over for today. _'I can't feel my arms...'_ My body on the other hand, was terribly sore and I could hardly move.

"Looks like you had fun." A voice spoke.

"Huh?" I looked up from my position on the floor, and saw golden hair and amused emerald eyes.

"Tamamo? What are you doing here?" The kitsune leader pouted.

"What I can't see how my daughters doing?" She asked with faux hurt.

"No, I was just wondering, you haven't been around these days." I replied. It was true, the past couple of months we've been here at the castle, I'd hardly seen Tamamo at all, much less spoken with her.

The elder kitsune sighed.

"Haa... I've been busy. Aliphese's disappearance could cause turmoil, and as her advisor I had to step in to prevent it from happening." Tamamo explained, ears drooping slightly.

 _'She looks so... tired..'_ I thought worriedly.

"When I see that brat again she is going to get an earful about the importance of responsibility!" She roared, her previous state was replaced by an dark aura, as her eyes twitched madly.

' _Nevermind_...' I sweatdropped.

"Well are you doing anything now?" I inquired.

"Hmm?" She snapped out of her fit of rage and looked down at me.

"Oh not right this moment. I should have the rest of the day free." I beamed a tired grin.

"Then spend it with me! I'm finished with training for the day and we haven't bonded in a while,

So since we're both free lets hang out!"

She looked surprised at my proposal, before smiling softly.

"That sounds lovely Genko."

"Alright than let's go!" I pumped my fist in enthusiasm, still laying on the ground.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Tamamo?"

"Yes?"

"I uh... can'y really move in my condition." I confessed sheepishly.

"Well I'm not surprised, going for _hours_ with a Heavenly Knight would leave anyone exhausted. All that _sword thrusting_ left you feeling sore right?" She questioned with a sly smirk.

"W-Wha!?" I blushed at what she was implying.

"The whole could hear you two going at it! All the _panting_ and _banging_ ringing from this room, the _scissoring_ clang of metal, bodies colliding, and the grunts of exertion, the musty smell of intense workout seeping through the door. Its no wonder you can't move your body must be aching from the hard _pounding_ you endured." Tamamo continued with a devilish grin.

"I-I-I W-Wha- W-we didn't!" I stuttered out, my face redder than a tomato.

"Mou... all covered in sweat like that...your not pregnant are you?"

"OKAA-SAN STOP IT!" I pleaded. My mind was unconsciously going back to that night a couple of months ago. The way her clawed hands traversed my body...her firm but gently grip... _'NO! BAD THOUGHTS!'_

"Hehehe!" She giggled at me.

"Come now Genko, I was just teasing you, I know nothing happened." Her sly grin returned."Or did it?"

"NO! I'm not banging my teacher!"

Well...technically she banged me- _'THAT IS NOT THE POINT!'_ I shouted mentally.

She laughed again holding her sides, as her body shook with amusement at my expense. I glared at my mother figure, but due to my surely red face it did not have the desired affect, considering as soon as she saw it her laughter doubled.

After Tamamo calmed down, he picked me up with her fluffy tails and began to walk out of the training room.

"He..he...Sorry your reactions are just too adorable...The look on your face...Ha!" She giggled.

"Whatever..." I muttered still red-faced. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well as I told you before, your covered in sweat from head to toe. You smell a bit, so I'm taking you to my room to bathe." She replied.

"I smell?" I took a quick sniff.

"Yikes! I guess I didn't notice."

"That's understandable, you were still coming down from the adrenaline from your steamy session with Granberia." She chuckled.

"TAMAMO!"

"Sorry, Sorry!"

"Aaahhh..." Tamamo let out a content sigh, sinking into the warm bathwater.

"Enjoying yourself?" I walked into of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. I had regained some of my strength while Tamamo was carrying me, so I could walk on my own now. Everything stills hurts, but at least I can move. ' _Thank the Monster Lord for monster blood.'_ I thought raising an eyebrow at the lake in the middle of the spacious room. It reminded me more of a hot springs rather than a bathtub. The roof opened up to reveal the night sky, and the bath was surrounded by stones of various shapes and sizes. It was such a stark contrast to the rest of the castle, not that I'm complaining, it reminded me of home. ' _Speaking of home, I wonder how Rin's doing?'_

"Oh course I am, these bones aren't what they use to be you know?" The heavenly knight replied.

"You got that right..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" The room suddenly got colder.

"Nothing! Nothing! Your as youthful as they come!" I quickly remedied. _'Well you certainly look the youngest, but I'm not fooled. You look the same as when you took me in you old bat.'_ I would never articulate those words out loud however, because I like living, thank you very much.

"That's right and don't forget it!"

'Yeah sure, Grandma!' I was feeling a little vengeful after her constant teasing.

"Still though this is an impressive bath." I commented dropping my towel on the floor.

"Ho~ Nice body you got there Genko! That trainings really paying off!" Tamamo whistled.

"Who me?" I looked in the mirror, and my eyebrows rose. A girl of average height stared back at me with modest B-cup breast, slim waist, and a, in my opinion perky rump. My arms, abs, and especially my legs were well toned, but only barely gave off the impression of being slightly muscular. I was pleased with what I saw, but I had to wonder...

"Hey Tamamo?" I asked my mother figure.

"Hmm?"

"I've been wondering, why do my muscles not show even though I feel them being more developed than this?" I've been pondering that ever since I saw Granberia the first time. How was she so strong, when her body looked so slender.

"Oh, That. That's because of your monster-blood." She answered rising out of the water, and walking towards me.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I inquired.

She walked up behind me, her nine tails drooping slightly from being in the water, and made me sit in a small stool facing the mirror. Then she began to lather her hands with soap, before running them through my raven locks.

"You see Genko, a monsters appearance is a very important aspect that greatly effects their way of life. Depending on a monsters appearance, the monsters habitat, food habits, and even behavioral patterns are affected. For instance, a leechgirl's body is made for being able to traverse bodies of water, but Is poorly suited for movement on land. As such her methods of feeding requires her prey being near the water. With that being the case, depending on the area she lurks men could be scarce. And to be bluntly honest, a leechgirl's body is not the most desirable thing. Men won't be willing to give up their seed, which would led to the leechgirls more forceful personalities, which in turn makes humans more inclined to avoid them. So, to prepare for those situations they gained vore habits to preserve, and get more out of one meal in case it will be awhile before she gets another chance to." She elaborated, moving her hands from my hair to my tail.

"As for us Kitsune, we where never made to be too predatorily, (outside of the bedroom of course) so our appearances meant to entice our prey. As such, our bodies are meant to be attractive. Smooth, unblemished skin, delectable curves, and of course our oh so fluffy tails and ears, are all traits kitsune are expected to have. Even young Kitsune, show subtle curves and cuteness, to attract humans. That is the reason why your bulging muscles don't show outwardly, even though you possess them. The only species that can pull off the meaty bodybuilder look are minotauress, and even then their skin and pillowy breasts are considered to be soft as the clouds themselves."

That...makes a lot of sense actually.

"Huh...thats actually a huge relief! As much as I want to get stronger I don't want my body to be all buff and chiseled!" I laughed out.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, now close your eyes." Tamamo lifted a basin full of water and poured it all over my head and tail, rinsing out any soap left over in my hair.

"And your strength has increased significantly since you became Granberia's pupil. I'd say...your around 6-tailed level physically."

At hearing that my eyes sparkled.

"Really!? That means I'm only one step away from Nanabi-sama! Have I really grown that much!?"

It was a pretty big deal. The amount of tails you possess as a Kitsune reflects your power. The highest and amount of tails you can obtain is nine, an only the wisest and most powerful of the Kitsune can obtain nine tails. So far the has only been one nine-tail Kitsune in existence, as far as I'm aware of, and she is currently washing my hair.

"I'm awesom-OWCH!" I rubbed the growing bump on my head from where a purple fan struck it. She took it in the bath with her!?

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I said Physically, meaning in terms of body strength and ability you are of 6-tail material. However in terms of the spiritual aspect you are sorely lacking. Yes you can run magical energy through your body and by extension what your holding at the time, and maybe you can throw out a small blast or something, but that is it. Any Kitsune can do these things, regardless of the amount of tails they possess. If you'd but half as much as effort in magic as you do with those swords then you would truly be a six-tail." Ouch... But still I'm a six-tail! Even if only physically.

"But! Reaching six tails in any way is still a major accomplishment! In such a short time too! Before I left I was only a three tail in terms of strength!" I exclaimed.

"Yes that is true, but you've always been a bit of a prodigy. Just like your mother..." She spoke softly.

I paused in my celebration.

"Mother... Was a prodigy?" I asked quietly, looking down.

"Yes... She was. She reached eight tails when she was your age."

"Seriously!?" I looked up in shock.

Tamamo nodded. "She possessed incredible talent in the magic arts, and I never seen someone wield a naginata with such grace. She was very powerful." Wow... I knew mom was strong, but not that strong... If thats true then...

I opened my mouth to respond- **"Oh? Is that true? Mother was a prodigy eh? I guess that title is thrown around loosely judging by how that woman's scythe so easily severed her head from her body."** _'What the..!?'_ I felt a burning sensation along my neck, and a foreign presence in my mind.

"Genko?" Tamamo asked worriedly. _'I can't control my body!?'_

 **"If she was really as strong as you**

 **say, the how could she be killed so easily!?"** I shouted, having no control over my body's actions. ' _ **That is right... Give into your anger... Let it consume you... my pet.**_ ' A feminine voice resounded in my mind and I froze. _'That voice...!?'_ A pounding headache was forced onto me. Pain washed over me, as I lost control of my emotions.

 **"If she was such a prodigy why couldn't she beat that monster!? Why did she have to die!?"** I continued, tears leaking freely, whether from the pain or grief I don't know. Probably both.

"I-I don't know Genko..." She looked shocked at my sudden outburst. I am too to be honest...

 **"Why not!?"** I turned around and griped her by the shoulders, glaring my flooding blue eyes into her knowledgable green depths. The burning on my neck increased

as I watched as she regained her composure somewhat. She stared back at me with sadness.

"I don't know Genko. I only found you after the fact, wailing and broken at the bottom of the temple steps. The rest of the village was destroyed and you were the only survivor... I didn't know what occurred until you told me someone murdered your mother." She spoke calmly, regretfully, watching my movements carefully.

 **"Bullshit!"** My body roared.

"Genko!?" Tamamo eyes widened, her calm persona shattered with my use of profanity. _'Stop..'_

 **"Your the damn Queen of the Kitsune! If a village under your command was in danger you should know about it!"** _'Stop it!'_

Tamamo recoiled as if I struck her.

I should of, it would hurt her less.

"I-I-" She stuttered out obviously shaken by the words.

 **"While you were off doing whatever your people were wiped out, Innocents loss their lives under you watch because of your incompetence! You failed your people!"** More words of spite and hate spat out of my mouth without my consent. _'Stop it! Stop insulting her! It wasn't her fault!'_ I shouted mentally at the dark presence in my head. _**"Oh?, Isn't it though?"**_ The voice spoke. _**"Is it not her duty to protect her people? Did she not fail at doing so, resulting in a whole village being destroyed? Or is she pardoned from such responsibility because of her hurt feelings?"**_ The voice mocked.

 _'Shut up! She can't be everywhere at once! Now get...out of my head!'_ I groaned, trying to force the presence from my mind.

The voice chuckled. _**"Why are your defending her? Because she treated you as a daughter and you treated her a mother? Open your eyes! Your mother is dead, and its all this woman's fault."**_

 _'Shutupshutupshutup! Stop trying to pin the blame on her! If anyone is to blame its me for being so weak! Now get of my head dammit!'_ I yelled straining to force the presence from my mind.

 _ **"Ufufufu... Very well. I'll take my leave for now my pet... But you know I am correct."**_ The voice giggled.

 _'Your wrong! And I'm not your damn pet!'_

 _ **"Hehe...we'll see..."**_ The voice whispered, and suddenly the burning on my neck increased, and the severity of my headache reached unimaginable heights.

" **AAAAAHHHHHH!** " I howled in pain as the world went black.

...

...

Tamamo stared in horror as Genko let out painful scream before collapsing in a heap onto the bathroom floor.

"Genko!?" She shouted worriedly.

The Heavenly Knight scrambled over to the girl's prone form, checking her wrist for a pulse. Tamamo sighed in relief when she felt her pulse.

"She's only unconscious... What in the Monster Lord's name just happened?" She asked to anyone who had the answer.

 _'One moment she's fine, the next she is having a emotional breakdown and cursing my name... Not that I blame her... She is right after all...I failed my people...'_ The elder Kitsune thought sadly. She looked down at the tear stricken girls face and smiled regretfully.

"I'm sorry Genko... I let you and your mother down..." Her somber emerald eyes traveled downward towards the girl's neck and promptly narrowed, spotting the black tattoo around the girls neck and collarbone.

"That strange mark...it appeared when the outburst started...I've never noticed it until now..." Tamamo inspected the mark closely.

It was a series of detailed lines connected to a black heart shape that rested in the middle of her collarbone. In the middle of the heart was two intersecting scythes black as night. The design was symmetrical, and contrasted greatly against Genko's pale skin.

"It looks like a binding of some sort...hmm?" Tamamo watched as the tattoo began to fade away into

Genko's skin, leaving no trace of it existing in the first place.

"That is... a bit troubling... I'll have to look into this, it might have been the cause of her behavior earlier." She contemplated.

"But first..." The Nine-tailed Kitsune looked down at the completely bare and unbathed girl on the ground. She smiled tiredly at the sight.

"Lets get you washed up and put to bed shall we?"

...

...

"Huh? Your leaving why!?" I asked shocked.

After my episode the night before, I woke up my bed suffering from the phantom pain of the forced infiltration of my mental, with no clue how I got there in the first place. I assumed Tamamo carried me there after I blacked out, but when I woke up she was nowhere in sight. I went looking for her to apologize for the things I said, involuntary or not and couldn't find her anywhere. I asked some of the monsters in the castle and they said she left already. To where I do not know.

My mentor crossed her arms across her breastplate.

"An... ongoing issue has come up and needs to be dealt with and I will personally ensure that it is." She stated with an hint of annoyance in her tone.

"I...see. So while your out doing that what should I do? Train by myself?" I asked, thinking about how I'm going to start an intense regimen of sleeping, to heighten my sense of... Bodily... restoration through a uh, dormant state of being. Yeah that sounds right!

"No. You are coming with me." She spoke with a tone of finality, breaking my hope of a lazy day with no remorse whatsoever.

"Do I have to?" I whined. I was dead tired after that emotional ride last night and needed to rest.

"Not really. But I'm making you anyway." Granberia smirked, either failing to acknowledging my plight or simply not caring. My head hung low and my slave driver chuckled at my defeated expression

"Don't look so upset, You'll finally be able to prove the fruits of your training against other opponents."

"What? I will?" I asked surprised.

She nodded her head." Yes, you will."

"...What exactly are we going to be doing?" I asked a little skeptically.

A battle hungry grin formed on her face as she answered.

"To squash a couple of pests that call themselves "heroes."

 **END**

 **Before you ask, yes those explanations on monster biology was me bullshitting to fit my needs, but hey. Its a fanfic, I'm allowed to bullshit from time to time.**

 **Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN: Hello my pretties! So sorry for the long wait! I was contemplating the way I wanted the story to go and ended up unintentionally taking a hiatus! Again sorry!_**

 ** _Also! I'd like to thank all of you for 1000 views on this story! I really appreciate it, but I'd appreciate it more if you guys review! Also! I'd like to apologize for the hectic updating schedule, thank you for your patience._**

 ** _To Najee: Thank you for your review and I apologize for the error. As for your question Genko is... For lack of better words, gayer than the sky is blue. It's not that she is shy around men, she has just never experienced a sexual encounter with them. As far as feeding goes... no she has not and will not need to. It will be explained later. As for some of the characters being a little OOC, I apologize._**

 ** _a different person: I am too, but I'm glad you like the story, it's a boost in motivation._**

 ** _Thank you Najee and a different person for reviewing! I hope you continue to do so!_**

 ** _With that being said, onto the next chapter!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Girl Quest_**!

Chapter 8

 _Genko's POV_

"Hmm...So this is Illiasburg." I stated, looking at the large, imposing village ahead of us. After forcing me into coming, Granberia had teleported us to a trail leading to the village.

Beside me, Granberia nodded. "Yes this is the capital of the Illias continent, it is a hub for many travelers in the region, including those 'hero' pests."

"Okay... So this is an important place. What are we doing here exactly?" I asked.

"We're going to take over this city." The Heavenly Knight answered nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" I yelped. _'Is she insane!'_

"I said, we are going to take over the city." She repeated.

"WHY!?"

"Because this is the first stop many of the heroes take on their journey. Taking over this area and claiming the city for monsters would stop those weaklings before they gain enough strength to be a threat. After that, we amass a military force so we can march on that damn temple and eradicate them and that stupid goddess of theirs at the source." She explained calmly.

I looked at her like she was crazy. Yes the plan makes sense, and in theory, it should work fine. But this is a whole freaking city! And she wants to take it over with just us!

...I'm actually kinda flattered she thinks I'm strong enough to do this, But that's not the issue!

"Granberia...that clearly violates Alice's orders of self-defense only." I said slowly.

"What better way to defend than getting rid of what you defend against?" she retorted. 'Damn it! That makes sense too!'

"Ah...you got me there..." I sighed, resigning to my fate. I couldn't stop her if I wanted to anyway.

"So how are we going to go about this?"

"Simple. Follow my lead." And with that she walked off towards the entrance to the village.

"...Why do I have the feeling it will be anything but simple." I muttered, before following her.

 _Guard's POV_

"Aaahhhh...What a beautiful day!" I sighed out contently, letting the glorious rays of the sun reflect off my polished armor. The greenery around me sways in tune with the rejuvenating breeze as if dancing to a choreographed routine only they can hear. I breathed in deep, taking in the smell of-

"Are you kidding me? It fuckin hot, and all this damn pollen is making my sinuses act up!" My fellow guardsmen an older man, grunted.

"Don't be so grumpy! Its a perfect day! The flowers are blooming, birds are singing, and not a monster in sight!" I replied, my enthusiasm not diminishing in the slightest.

In the distance, two figures approach the gate into the village.

"What are ya gay? It's fuckin boring as hell out here. I would prefer a monster did show up, at least then I'd get to have some "fun" If you catch my drift." The other guardsmen licked his lips.

"What!?" I asked scandalized.

"Oh don't give me that look, you know you want to try it. A fine piece of monster ass...every man has thought about it. Even you." He replied with a dirty grin.

"I-I Never!" I refused indignantly.

"That goes against Ilias teachings! Monsters are vile creatures that pray on the innocent and bring ruin where ever they go!" I argued.

"Oh get off your high horse! Have you SEEN a Minotauress! Those tits are godlike! Any true man would know what I'm talking about!"

"W-well I- No! I don't know what your talking about! I am a devout follower of Ilias! I have no need for such perverted thoughts!" I don't care for the rumors of the minotauress's pillowy mounds, or the fluffiness of a Kitsune's tail, or the wide hips of a lamia...

"Ha! Bullshit! Look at that dopey grin on your face! 'Devout follower' my ass! You want some monster booty too! You have no right to judge me!"

"S-Shut up! I'm not like you!" I denied.

"HaHaHa! Your blushin boy!" The current bane of my existence laughed out.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!- wait no!" 'FUCK!'

"Ha you admit it! You pervert!"

"GAAH! Damn you!"

The two guardsmen continued to banter, unaware of the two figures watching. One amused while the other one just stared blankly.

 _Genko's POV_

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!- wait no!"

"Ha you admit it! You pervert!"

"GAAH Damn you!"

I stared blankly at the scene in front of me.

"Are they serious right now?" I deadpanned.

"I do not know, but they are entertaining at least." Granberia huffed, amused.

"Face It boy! Ya know you dream of being at the mercy of a beautiful monster! Tell me whadda ya in to huh? Lamia's make you shed your skin? Mermaids get the water level rising? Do Harpies ruffle ya feathers?" The gruff older guard harassed the younger one, obviously enjoying himself.

"NONE OF THEM! I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM," The young guard in question screeched."...although Lamias are beautiful..." He muttered quietly under his breath, blushing slightly. Unfortunately for him, his older companion heard that little comment.

"Oh Hoh~ So the snake ladies get ya tight in the britches!"

The younger one's blush increased tenfold at being heard.

"W-What N-no! I don't like Lamias! Nope not one bit!" He denied. "Not their alluring, slitted eyes that seem to glow with a predatory glint, or their exotic colored scales, or their wide delectable hips... or their long snake-like tail that they use to wrap around you tightly, pressing their soft, oh so unbelievably soft chest up against you. Her forked tongue leading a lust filled expedition throughout your mouth, your own tongue wrestled to submission by her more experienced one, all while she grinds and tightens all around you, bringing you closer...and closer... Until you can take it anymore, then..." He trailed off, a dazed expression on his face.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The whole area was stunned into silence upon hearing the young man speak his very detailed opinion of the Lamia race. The other guard was shocked, staring at him, jaw opened. I had a similar expression, except with a noticeably red face. Hell, even Granberia was shaken.

"Whoa..." I whispered.

"..." Granberia was just silent staring at the man in disbelief.

"Kid, I didn't know ya had it in ya..." The older guard sniffed with, is that pride I hear!?

"Wha...HUH!?" The snake lover seemed to snap out of it after hearing that. "I-I didn't mean any of that!"

' _You obviously did!'_ I shouted mentally.

"I take back what I said, your a man after all!" The older man exclaimed.

' _Is he crying!?'_

"Ahhh, no I uh-" the closet pervert's sputtering was cut off by the man putting a arm around his shoulders. "It's okay kid, I understand! Your a true monster lover!"

"NO! I'm n-not, I-I just-" The young guard tried again.

"Oh no need to be shy! Thanks to you I have a new found appreciation for lamias, with the way you described them!" The man cut him off again with a pat on the back.

"YOU GOT IT ALL WRONG!" The Lamia luster denied loudly.

"No, your just in denial." I deadpanned. "right Sensei?"

"..."

"Sensei?" I looked over to see Granberia staring off into space, face redder than a tomato, with steam rising rising from her ears.

"Granberia!?" Was she that rattled from the man's words!? The one who will strip naked in front of me without a second thought? The sleep rapist?

Apparently my shout alerted the two guardsmen.

""WHERE DID YOU TWO COME FROM!?" They both shouted. I felt a tic form on my head.

"YOU IDIOTS ARE JUST NOW NOTICING US!?" I roared at the two men.

"Well, we were kinda busy..."

"We were havin a conversation!"

They both replied.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE!" I roared. ' _Who the hell trusted these two with guarding a village!?'_

I guess all of my yelling snapped Granberia out of whatever state she was in, because she quickly brought out Ares and pointed it towards the two idiots.

"You have two options. Surrender peacefully or I force you into submission." She declared.

The sleazy older guard was the one who responded. "I have no idea who ya think yer is ma'am but you should put that weapon down before ya hurt yourself. A flower like you shouldn't be pretending to be a warrior."

I froze where I stood. _'D-Did he just..?!'_ I looked worriedly over to Granberia.

The Heavenly Knight's head was lowered. Her scarlet hair shadowed her face, as her grip on Ares tightened. I quickly put some distance between her and myself.

"What was that?" She asked, her voice eerily quiet. The other guard seemed to sense the tension in the air, and began sweating bullets, glancing between the guard and Granberia nervously. Unfortunately, the older guard did not share his insight.

"What? Ya didn't hear me doll? Stop pretendin ta be a warrior. Monster or no, galls like you have no business wielding a blade." The guard continued, oblivious to the danger he was in and I mentally begged him to stop."Ya should off doin something more feminine, like sowing or somthin." He paused and ran his eyes over her body, "Better yet," he licked his lips, "I could show ya some more 'appropriate' activities gals like you should be doing...You'll be the one doing the submitting though."

' _He is sooo dead...'_ I could literally see the waves of wrath, rolling of Granberia, suffocating the area around us with killing intent so strong that I swore the earth was shaking and the sky was painted a bloody red, much like the guard will be if he Doesn't. Stop. Talking.

"Oh. Is that so?" Granberia asked, her grip on Ares shaking, rattling the whole blade in the process.

I rested my hands on my katana, prepared to hold her off if she really did try to murder the man. Sure he is an idiot, and a womanizer, but he doesn't deserve death. Plus, that would violate Alice's only order even more so than she already is.

"Yeah that is so. Ya friend over there can join us too. Sure she's flat as a board, but I'm sure we can find something for her to do."

The man smirked at me and gave me a wink.

I suddenly lost all empathy for this man. My hand left my katana and I found myself staring at the soon to be dead guard emotionlessly.

' _If_ _Granberia doesn't kill you Guard-san, I will_.' I thought, my eye twitching madly. Fuck it, what Alice doesn't know won't hurt her

"So what do ya say doll?" The man with no self preservation instincts, strolled over to Granberia and put an arm around her shoulders.

She stilled completely at the guard's touch. Her rage seemed to subside, and the area no longer felt so oppressive, returning to it's previous calm. But I knew better. This was just the calm before the storm.

"..." Granberia mumbled something.

"Huh? What was that?" The guard despite being so close couldn't hear what she said. I however, heard it clearly. ' _Thank the Monster Lord for Kitsune hearing.'_ I turned to the other guard, who looked pale as a sheet. ' _At least he see the danger of the situation.'_

"Oi! Closet pervert!" I called, and he turned his fearful eyes toward me. "If you value your life, I suggest you run away. Now."

He hesitated looking between his fellow guardsmen and me, unsure if he should follow my advice and abandon his comrade. I sighed.

"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you."

I turned back around to witness the man's slaughter, just in time for Granberia to grab the bastard and fling him across the clearing. He landed in a disgruntled heap on the ground, unfortunately still breathing.

"ACK! W-WHAT THE HELL DOLL!" He coughed, winded from the impact, but still able to shout apparently.

Granberia raised her head slowly. The shadows from her bangs fading to reveal amber orbs, silted and radiating dragonic awesomeness, as she glared at guard on the ground. Everything about her just read, ' _you pissed off the wrong person'_

I felt heat rise to my cheeks at seeing the expression.

"...She's hot when she's mad..." I mumbled.

Having heard me, the younger guard shot me an incredulous look. I gave him a flat one of my own.

"Don't judge me shed skin licker."

He had the decency to blush and avert his eyes.

Sadly, his fellow guard could not do the same as he was currently locked in Granberia's death glare.

Granberia slowly walked over to the man frozen in fear.

"First you insult my pride as a warrior..." She spoke not breaking eye contact.

"Then you degrade my kind to mere housewives..." The man was shaking like a leaf now.

"And finally you not only make a pass at me, but my student as well!" She was standing over the man now.

"Have any last words?"

The guard gulped, his previous confidence gone in face of the Dragon Queen.

"I-I-I'm S-Sorrry!" He stuttered.

Granberia gained a bloodthirsty grin and cracked her knuckles.

"You will be."

The guard gulped.

As I watched Granberia beat the ever living shit out of the guard, I couldn't help but smile. It's more fun when it's not me getting beat up.

I glanced at the other guard, only to find him wide eyed, watching the scene with horror. I felt a little bad. Pervert or no, no one should have to watch their comrade be massacred.

"Hey, uh..." I began.

He turned his head towards me, terror deeply intrenched in his eyes and watched me warily, as if I'd do the same to him what Grranberia's doing to his partner.

"Look. Um, even though it looks really bad, Granberia won't actually kill the man, despite how livid she is. She wouldn't _kill_ a defenseless man just because he said some stupid things." ' _Although should would make that man wish he were dead.'_ I didn't voice that thought.

The young guards eyes became a little hopeful as he processed my words. He was still scared, but he looked a little glad that the man wouldn't die. I smiled at him gently , happy that my attempt of comforting him worked, even if only a lit-

" **DON'T CUT IT OFF! PLEASE I BEG OF YOU!"**

' _And back to square one..'_ I sighed as the guardsman became even more frightened then he was before.

I gazed at his paling face with sympathy.

"...want me to knock you out so you don't have to watch?" I offered. "I promise nothing will happen to you, her beef is with the other guy."

He nodded briefly, even though it was hard to see on his rattling form.

I nodded and hit a pressure point on his neck. He promptly passed out.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH**!"

" **WHO'S THE WOMAN NOW HUH? HORA! HORA! IT'S NOT OVER YET!"**

I sweatdropped hearing the man's screams and Granberia's gleeful shouting.

' _She won't kill him right?'_

"Is he _alive_?" I asked looking at the bloody pulp that was a guard.

"Of course he is." Granberia answered, glaring at the man.

' _She's still pissed at him!? After that!?'_

"You didn't actually, uh, cut it off did you?" I questioned, eyeing my teacher funny. She snorted.

"No he's just a big baby. I only threatened I'd cut it off with Ares and he freaked out like a little girl."

...I would too if someone did that to me.

"Regardless, there is no one left guarding the gate so let's proceed with the mission." She huffed and walked began walking towards the gate.

"H-Hai..." I went to follow her before pausing thoughtfully.

"Hey Sensei?" I called.

She turned towards me.

"What? Hurry up and come along, we've wasted enough time."

' _That was all you though.._ ' I thought with a sweatdrop.

"Okay, but I was just thinking..." I trailed off.

"Yes?" She sighed irritably.

"Why didn't we just teleport inside the village? We wouldn't have had to deal with the guards, and we would've had the element of surprise, appearing out of the nowhere like that."

The Heavenly Knight stilled, looking at me with wide eyes.

"..."

"Sensei?"

"..."

When she didn't answer I gave her a flat look. "...you didn't think about it did you." I deadpanned.

"S-Shut up! I was just waiting for you to point it out!" She denied, a blush creeping up het cheeks.

"Uh huh. Sure." I replied not believing that one bit.

"Gah! Whatever come here!" She growled in embarrassment.

I giggled, not use to seeing such a cute side of The Heavenly Knight of Fire.

"Stop laughing!"

I continued to laugh at her flushed face. She's so adorable when she's flustered!

"Damn it Genko!" She hit me over the head.

"Ow! Alright alright! I'll stop, just quit hitting me!" I shrieked, running away from the irate Dragon.

"Come back here!"

" **I AM THE HEAVENLY KNIGHT IF FIRE, GRANBERIA!, AND I AM HERE TO TAKE OVER THIS VILLAGE IN THE NAME OF THE MONSTER LORD! THOSE WHO DO NOT AGREE WITH THAT, STEP FORWARD AND TASTE MY BLADE!"** Sensei roared into the frightened faces of the of the villagers.

' _I think she is enjoying this far too much'_ I thought from my position on top of a roof.

After bopping me a few times upside my head, Granberia agreed to the idea of simply teleporting inside the village. And instead of simply rushing in without a plan, I suggested that we split up. She would teleport into the village plaza and stir up a commotion, while I will hide in the shadows and provide assistance when necessary. When I first suggested this strategy, Granberia had snorted and said that it was unnecessary, and for _her_ it was. I have no doubt in my mind that she could handle anything she'd come across. The title of Heavenly Knight is not given loosely. _I_ however am not confident that I could, no matter how she argued otherwise.

...If I learned anything from that night, its to expect the unexpected. If my mother did that, maybe she would've- ' _No! Now's not the time to dwell on the past.'_

Anyway, Granberia eventually agreed to go with the plan, if only to appease my paranoia. Hence why I am out of sight watching her go to town on some brave, but unfortunate guards.

"OHRAAA!" Granberia swung Ares in a horizontal motion, creating a shockwave the launched many guards across plaza.

"GAAAAHHHH!"

The few that didn't get lifted off their feet, were staring in awe and shock of the Heavenly Knights power.

"S-She's a-a m-monster!" One guard shrieked.

"Oh really? I didn't notice." I drawled sarcastically from my place on the roof. My ears then twitched.

"You! Monster! Stop where you are!" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Hmm?"

I turned around to find a handful of guards readying their weapons menacingly towards me.

"What are you doing up here!? Are you an accomplice if that monster down there!? You are aren't you!" The one closest to me shouted.

I gave a fake gasp. "What would possibly give you that idea!?"

"Don't play dumb! Get her!" And with that the guards charged me.

I used my superior agility to vault over the approaching hoard into the streets below. They all turned around to watch me soar overhead before following me down and getting in a loose circle around me.

"Haven't you guys ever heard of 'innocent until proven guilty'?" I smirked.

"Wait are you saying your not guilty?" One guard titled his head to the side.

I grinned. "Oh no, I am, it's just not nice to assume you know?"

"Why you- get her!" The guards once again charged with their weaponry. I quickly unsheathed one of my katanas and slid into a stance. The first guard wielding a sword, got to me first and swung in a diagonal slash, which I parried, before kicking him away, and turning around to catch the second guards attack aimed at my back. I slid under the blow before kicking his legs out from under him. He hit the ground with a thud as the third guard, this one wielding a lance, rocketed towards me in an fast, but predictable thrust. I easily side stepped him into his guard, sheathing my drawn katana, and stepped towards him, grabbing his extended arm and using the power of the earth, flipped him over my shoulder, into the fourth guard approaching my blind spot. They both landed in a pile on the street. I straightened up, and looked over at the fifth guard only to find him staring at me with wide eyes.

"...We might need reinforcements!" He began to run.

"Oh no you don't." I muttered, using my speed to clear the distance between us in a instant.

"H-How did you?" He uttered before I kicked him in the chest, sending him barreling towards the other guardsman beginning to pick themselves up.

Before any of them could react, drew both my katanas and dashed forward, hitting each of them in the back of the head with the hilts hard enough to knock them out.

I landed behind them and sheathed my swords, before they all fell over, unconscious.

' _That was...surprisingly easy.'_ I thought.

"I guess I really did get stronger huh?" I looked down at my hands and clench them into fists. I smiled glad about my progress.

' _One step closer...!?'_ My head snapped up, and my hands flew to my katana on instinct alone to deflect the arrow aimed at my neck. ' _Phew! Glad I'm use to running through that death trap of a forest, or I would've been a goner!'_ I scanned the area for the attacker, and found nothing but barren street. I sniffed the air, trying to identify any scents, when a small spherical object came sailing towards me. I did the first thing that came to my mind and sliced at it with my katana.

Big mistake.

As soon as my blade made contact with the projectile, it exploded in a gas cloud of absolutely _foul_ odor that invaded my sensitive nose. I nearly dropped my sword out of it's sheer repulsiveness. I instantly used my free hand to cover my nose and prevent anymore of the scent getting in and destroying my nasals passages any further, and with the other, waved my katana around like a particularly pointy fan.

"ACK! What the hell!?" I gagged, tears welling in my eyes.

"Hmm... It's true then. Kitsune's do have sensitive noses. I never encountered one before, so I wasn't sure." I voice mused from somewhere in the vicinity.

"Who's There!?" I shouted into the street, still trying to get this god awful smell out of my nose. The voice chuckled. My ears twitched, trying to find the location of the sound.

"Who would like to know?" It mocked. I felt a tick forming on my brow.

"The one who you just attacked asshole!" I yelled.

"Hehe... You have quite the foul mouth don't you? Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" The voice laughed.

' _Oh this motherf- that's it!'_

I jumped up onto a roof to escape the cloud of pungency.

Upon landing I spotted a guy a couple of roofs away from me. He looked to be about my age, he had short brown hair and striking blue eyes that shone with mirth at my expense. He wore a hooded brown leather coat that trailed own to his ankles, decorated with armored plates on his shoulders, elbows, and forearms. Underneath that he wore a lightweight metal chest plate over a simple woolen shirt. The shirt was tucked into black pants that also possessed armored plates over his knees. On his feet, he wore simple brown leather boots and on his hands were archery gloves of the same color. All over his clothes were pockets of various sizes, some sewn on others not. In his hands, was a wooden bow, and a quiver of arrows was sling across his back.

"So you escape the cloud huh? Took you long enough." The asshole taunted.

"Shut up!" I snarled, taking in gulps of fresh, stink free air.

The jerk chuckled, before nocking an arrow and firing it with his bow in one smooth motion. The arrowed sailed through the air to it's target, AKA, me. My eyes widened and I quickly went to cut it, but stopped, seeing a suspicious canister trailing behind it and choosing to jump in the air away from the projectile instead. This proved to be the correct course of action as I watched the roof I was just on explode into another cloud of gas. ' _Freaking knew It...'_

"Hmm... You not as dumb as I first thought." The guy commented, observing me closely. I landed on another roof, and pointed my katana at him.

"Who are you?" I asked again, irritated at the jab at my intelligence. The guy smirked, giving a mocking bow, the hand not holding the bow against his chest.

"Gauvain Conn, _Monster Hunter_ at your service," He straightened. "And you, monster scum?"

My eye twitched wildly at the insult. "Who the hell are you calling scum you bastard!" I growled out.

"Why you of course," he chirped, then his eyes darkened. "Only scum would attack a innocent village."

When those words left his mouth I was stunned into silence.

"What? I'm not-"

"Yes you are," he cut me off with a dark glare. "You and your friend are attacking an innocent village, what did this village ever do to you huh?"

' _No... Were not actually hurting anyone...are we?'_

"I-I" I tried to respond.

"People like you make me sick," He spat out. "Preying on helpless people, ruining their lives, and for what? For some sick sense of pleasure or humor?"

"No! It's for the greater good!" I protested. ' _If It's for the benefit of monsters it's justified right?'_

When he heard me speak, He scowled even more.

"Oh? and what ' _greater good'_ Is that? What could possible benefit from attacking innocent people?"

"I-we- If we capture this village, we can e-establish a base here to stop the heroes! No one would be hurt-"

"Stop right there." He cut me off, glaring deep into my eyes.

"No one would get hurt? Then what the _hell_ are you doing right know huh!?" He yelled and I froze.

"Your hurting people right now! Or did you forget about the guards you just cut down!" He continued.

"No! I-I they were guards! I was just-"

"Defending yourself? No, that's what they were doing, you are the one attacking the village they protect, so don't you dare play that self defense bullshit!"

"N-no it's f-for..." I trailed off shaking my head... I wanted, I wanted desperately to prove that what we were doing was right, but I couldn't. When it all came down to it we are attacking an innocent village and despite what the endgame is, that is not okay. Just like... _her_.

 _'No! I am nothing like that monster! I...I...!'_

If only I could prove otherwise.

I did not agree with the idea, but I also didn't fight against it, hell I even proposed a plan for carrying it out! What I am doing is no better than when that...she-devil attacked my village. Just because I didn't actually kill anyone still does not make it just. ' _And I wanted to be hero...'_ Tears fell from my eyes, as I hung my head. ' _I'm such a hypocrite...'_ I fell to my knees.

The archer sighed, annoyance leaking from his whole being.

"Stop. It. There is no justification for what you are doing. It's because of people like you that the relationship between humans and monsters are so strained now. Actions like these...only inspire hatred, you know." He trailed off, a forlorn look in his eyes.

Yes...I do know...I'm a prime example after all...

He seemed to be fighting an emotional battle for a moment, before snapping back, glare anew, as he stared down at my broken form. The archer nocked another arrow, aiming at my chest.

"That is why...for the sake of this village and it's people, it is my duty as a hero to stop you. Now do me a favor and _die_ fox."

I didn't bother trying to move to avoid it, If anything I deserve it for allowing my self to stoop to her level.

He released the arrow and it flew towards me. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

' _I'm sorry, Tamamo...'_

"Well, well what do we have here?"

My eyes blinked open at the familiar voice. I raised my head to look at the newcomer, to find a curtain of silver obstructing my view.

"Who are you?" I heard Gauvain ask, while my eyes continued to trail up the waves of silver in front of me, finding two peach colored, flower accessories with green leaves. I only knew one person that wore those.

Disbelief flooded my features as I gazed, jaw slightly open, as recognition dawned on me.

"A-Alice!?" I stuttered. Amber pools locked with my icy blue as the Monster Lord looked at me over her shoulder.

"Genko. It's been a while."

 ** _END_**

 ** _So sorry if the emotions didn't feel real enough, I wanted to add a lot, but decided not to over do it, but needed too for future events. Also I'd like to apologize for any mistakes, I had a lot of trouble editing this(my Ipod didn't want to cooperate with me) So if you see any I missed, point it out to me please._**

 ** _Anyway thank you for reading!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN: Here is the next chapter! Thank you for waiting patiently!_**

 ** _Nice looonggg one two! Think it's the biggest I ever written. Go me!_**

 ** _This is mostly for describing Genko's emotions throughout the ordeal, just to establish some character for her. But, I kinda such a drama, so eh._**

 ** _GUEST: The answer is that Gauvain, will definitely be making appearances throughout the story._**

 ** _Cybranify: No I haven't forgotten this fic, it just takes me awhile to update it sometimes. I'm not abandoning this anytime soon!_**

 ** _Najee: Glad you understand where I'm coming from. Also thank you! I'm ecstatic that you are enjoying the story, here's a nice long chapter for you!_**

 ** _Welp, that's it for reviews, Let's get on with the story shall we?_**

Chapter 9

...

"A-Alice!?" I stuttered. Amber pools locked with my icy blue as the Monster Lord looked at me over her shoulder.

"Genko. It's been a while." She answered.

"W-What are you doing here!?" I exclaimed, rolling my eyes over her distinctly human body, instead of her normal form. ' _Haven't seen that in awhile'_

"Well, I was minding my business, until I came across _someone_ ," She gestured over to Gauvain. "bullying one of cute subordinates, and what kind of leader would I be if I didn't stick up for my subjects." Alice finished nonchalantly.

I blushed a bit at the cute comment.

"Now then, you over there" She addressed Gauvain.

"What?" He spat out, obviously irritated at the interruption. Alice gave him an indifferent look.

"I'll give you two options, leave right now, and I'll let you go peacefully, stay and I'll end you. Decide." She calmly stated.

"What!? Are you insane! Why are you aiding the monsters!" He yelled confused.

 _'Huh... He thinks she's human_.' Well it is a very good disguise, If you didn't know her personally, it would fool you.

Alice felt no need to correct him on his assumption of her being human. "That matters not, now don't make me repeat myself. I'm only letting you go because you were technically defending yourself from my...disobedient," She shot a look in my direction and I winced. "subjects, who will be receiving punishment for their actions."

I gulped inwardly at that. ' _I deserve it anyway..'_

"However, that is none of your concern, boy. I won't ask again, Leave. Now." Alice's amber eyes flashed with a predatory glint, her pupils becoming slitted and more serpentine.

Gauvain looked completely nervous under the glare, recognizing the dangerous under tone. He gulped and nodded shakily before looking over at me, giving me a heated glare.

"This isn't over... You will pay for your crimes."

With that, he threw something akin to a smoke bomb on the roof, obscuring my vision. When it cleared, the monster hunter was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmph, creative little human isn't he?" Alice mused, raising a delicate eyebrow at the spot where Gauvain was previously.

"Now then," She turned around and faced me, crossing her arms as she gave me a flat look.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

' _Shit!'_

"I uh, w-well y-you see-" I tried to come up with an answer, fumbling with my words, until Alice raised a black gloved hand, effectively silencing me.

"You know what, I don't want care. You and that dumb dragon, are ruining everything! How am I supposed to taste the Ama-Ama Dango now!?"

...

Huh?

"Wha-?"

"Thanks to you two idiots the villagers are too scared to come out of their homes! Who's gonna make me my Dango, if everyones too busy being scared shitless to even go outside!?"

' _Is she serious!?'_

"Food? _That's_ why your angry?" I asked exasperated.

"Why else would I be?" She looked at me like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"We're attacking a village!" I rambled without thinking. "We are violating your only order as monster lord! You should be more concerned!"

"You think I don't now that? Your insubordination will be dealt with later, right now I my priority is Dango and you two are preventing that. Understand?"

' _Thinking with her stomach, typical Alice.'_

I sighed.

"Yes, Alice-sama..."

"Good. Now let's stop Granberia from killing that idiot," Alice turned towards away from me,"It be a shame if he died this early..." she mumbled under her breath.

"If who died?" I tilted my head to the side, confused.

"Nothing, just come with me." Alice looked a little flustered as she leaped onto a roof, then another roof, continuing towards the plaza

I shrugged and followed after her.

...

...

"DEMON DECAPITATION!"

When we arrived at the plaza, I was shocked to see a little lavender headed boy of all people going up against Granberia, executing a cursed sword technique no less! Could this be the idiot Alice was referring to earlier!?

"What? That move!?" Granberia sure looked surprised as well even when she dodged it fairly easily. It was pretty sloppy, but the fact that he managed to do it at all was impressive. At such a young age too!

The boy looked mortified that she avoided his attack so smoothly.

"N-no way!"

Granberia was staring intently at the boy as she rested Ares on her shoulder.

"Where did you learn that?" She asked.

"Wha-?" The boy seemed to be caught off guard by the question.

"Your swordsmanship is far to sloppy and inexperienced for you to have come up with that move on your own. Plus, it's a monster's technique, it is very peculiar for a human to know it." Granberia narrowed her eyes at the frightened boy. "I'll ask you again, Who. Taught. You. That. Move."

The kid looked conflicted, if the emotions that crossed his face were any indication. He seemed be struggling against revealing his teachers identity. But I am curious where he learned it.

' _Wait... '_

I looked over to a certain Monster Lord, watching the proceedings with crossed arms. She had stopped moving towards the two fighting, when the technique was called out and has been watching the boy with a critical eye ever since.

' _Naw... Alice wouldn't do something that nice_.' Not to say she isn't nice, but random acts of kindness are not Alice's forte. Especially not towards some random kid. Unless he somehow managed to bribe her with food... But even then, he would be hard pressed to get her to- oh who am I kidding! Unless it's morally wrong, -and I mean by Alice's standards, giving her something good to eat will at least convince her help in someway, whether it be directly or indirectly... I probably shouldn't be

thinking so lowly of our Monster Lord, but when you've basically grew up together you find it hard to perceive her as such.

While I was pondering, The boy got a hold of his emotions and looked up at Granberia, unwavering determination alight in his crystal blue eyes. The Heavenly Knight rose an eyebrow at this.

"I won't tell you!" He declared.

Granberia stared at the boy for a long moment before chuckling.

"You have guts, I'll give you that."

"Huh!?" The boy was surprised by the knight's sudden laughter.

"You've certainly been more entertaining than these pathetic guards," She gestured to the heaps of unconscious men scattered about the plaza. "Even though your swordplay is horrid."

"Hey!" The boy looked offended.

Granberia continued to laugh at the boy's cry of offense before slipping her weapon off her shoulder and gripping it tightly with her hand. She closed her eyes and continued.

"It makes me even more curious to who your teacher is, considering they taught you an attack like that before fixing your crappy grasp of the fundamentals."

' _Ouch...'_ I winced inwardly. Granberia can be rather blunt.

The kid looked depressed at her words. His head was lowered, and a air of gloom settled around him. Alice, on the other hand, was in a delightful mood, smirking at the boys downtrodden face.

I sweatdropped. ' _What's the relationship between these two?'_

"That being said, regardless of whether your willing or not, I will get the information out of you." Granberia opened her eyes and fixed the child with a serious glare.

"I-I won't tell you!" The boy cried out in defiance.

Granberia's eyes narrowed.

"Is that so? Then..."

"Hu- AHGHH!"

Before the boy could even blink, The dragon knight landed a devastating blow upon the his small frame, nearly killing the poor lad.

' _Ooohh... That's gotta hurt...'_ I winced again, outwardly this time.

I should know, no ones been hit by Granberia more than me!

...Why am I taking pride in that?

"Augh..." The boy kneeled over, obviously in pain from the attack.

"I held back my attack to make sure you didn't die." Granberia commented as she crossed her arms, glancing at kneeling boy impassively. Damn she could be cold if she wants to. "Well? Are you ready to talk now?"

"Au... gugh..." The boy coughed out, his body immobile from the attack he received. However, despite the immense pain he is no doubt experiencing, there is no hesitation in his eyes. The determined glint is still there in his unyielding expression.

...I'm honestly amazed. He knows that he is no match for Granberia, but he doesn't give up. Even with no chance of winning and what little skill he has, he still defies her. I know he's scared, the shaking of his body gives it away, but he still fights on. Regardless of his fear, age, or the large skill gap, his eyes hold strength in their blue depths.

"Even... With that... I still won't tell you.."

Wow...

I found myself watching the boy with my mouth slightly open. He should be teetering on the brink of death right now, yet he still doesn't give in...

 _'He's either extremely brave, or stupid... probably both'_

To be honest, I'm jealous. If I were in his position, I don't think I could persevere like he is. I don't have the courage to... Gauvain called me out on my cowardice once already... But...

Granberia stared at the boy and sighed. "Is that so? I don't like using my blade on the weak... but..." I couldn't help but find myself disagreeing with her. The kid is strong. Maybe not physically, but he is in will and spirit.

Granberia raised her blade, prepared to strike at the boy, and before I knew it, before I even registered what I was doing, I had flashed forward, aiming both of my katana at the Heavenly Knight.

"!?" She blocked it of course, her instincts as amazing as ever, but was astonished at the sudden attack. Her eyes widened as she registered who had attacked her out of nowhere.

"Genko!?"

...

Luka's POV

At least I'll die a warrior's death...

I I closed my eyes braced myself, preparing for Granberia's attack.

It never came.

Instead, I was greeted by the sound of metal clanging and the surprised shout of a Heavenly Knight.

"Genko!?"

"What?" I mumbled opening my eyes to see a girl with long raven colored hair, clashing her blades

against Granberia's. If that wasn't enough she also had black fox ears atop her head and a large fluffy tail of the same color.

' _She's a monster!?'_ Why is a monster helping me out? It's not unwelcome, but it's not exactly common! Plus Granberia seems to know her.

The girl flipped backwards in an impressive display of agility, landing in a crouch in front of me.

"You okay?" She asked me, looking over my body with icy pale blue eyes. They were so... Bright.

"Y-Yeah... I uh just hurt... a lot." I dumbly replied. ' _What the heck is wrong with me!? She probably thinks I'm stupid now!'_

The girl found my response amusing if her smirk was any indication.

"You don't say?" She giggled. "Well that's understandable, Sensei can really pack a punch! I swear she doesn't know her own strength sometimes."

' _Sensei?'_

"Genko. What do you think your doing?"

The girl, or Genko That's her name I think, stood up and faced Granberia. Her face was set in a thin line, but also seemed a little melancholy.

"Sorry sensei... But I can't go along with thus plan any longer." She spoke, obviously uncomfortable under the gaze of-

Hold on!

"Your her student!?" I yelled in disbelief. That's insane! "Why are you helping me then!?"

"...Weren't you on the brink of death a minute ago? You certainly got a lot of energy for someone almost got killed." The fox-eared girl deadpanned.

"He does... Maybe I should have hit him harder." NO you should not! You'd kill me otherwise! "Anyway he does make a good point, why are you standing against me?"

"Because I realized something... What we are doing is wrong! There is no good in attacking a human village, for our goals. We're hurting innocent people! Plus were directly violating the Monster Lord's orders!" Genko expressed her feelings on the subject, and I found myself gaping at her.

Wow... She actually seems like a good person!

"... What brought this on? You didn't seem to care about any of those things earlier, hell you even suggested a more efficient way to take over the city. What made you change your mind all of a sudden?"

Ah, so she isn't as good as I thought. Now I'm curious. Why did she change her mind?

"I... I've had time to think about it, and I realized that this," She gestured to the empty city, and piles of defeated soldiers. "Isn't something I want to be apart of! And neither should you! That is why, I going to stop you, even if it means fighting you!" Genko declared, pointing her two katana at Granberia.

She... she sounds like a hero... At the very least someone seeing the errors of their ways! If there are more monsters like her, than coexistence between humans and monsters will be a lot easier!

The Heavenly Knight watched her with narrowed eyes throughout her explanation. Her amber orbs roamed over the girl, as if searching for something before smirking.

"You're serious aren't you?" Granberia asked.

At the girls nod, A grin broke out over her face. I was a little surprised, I expected her to be angry, but she just looked excited.

"Very well then!" The Fire Knight laughed, before picking up her giant sword, red hot flames bursting to life along the blade, making the whole area increase in temperature from the intense heat radiating off the blade. Granberia pointed the deadly weapon at Genko, and her grin became a little more bloodthirsty.

"If you want to stop me, then you'll have to defeat me! I'm in a bad mood from fighting all these weaklings, you better provide me with some entertainment!" She roared, a complete shift from the cool persona she held before.

' _Whoa... She was so impassive before, now look at her..."_ I guess she's all fired up huh?

"Hai Sensei! We never fought when I wasn't using that crap sword since the first time, you'll see how much I improved since you took me in!" Genko replied with just as much enthusiasm. She also seemed a little nervous? Her blades began to glow softly in a blue light matching her eyes.

The area around the two became tense, the mood shifting to accommodate the promise of battle between the two. I couldn't help but find myself anticipating the fight too. The fox verses the dragon! Who will win!?

The two tightened their grips on their respective weapons, ready to pounce forwar-

"How long are you two going to keep being idiots?" That voice!?

"!?"

A certain silvered haired companion of mine, walked into the plaza.

"A... Alice?" I asked confused, what is she doing here? She usually disappears every time a monsters around.

"Y-You!"

"Oh... I forgot that you were here. Sorry."

Granberia was petrified momentarily at the sight of Alice, while Genko looked to the side sheepishly.

' _They know Alice?'_

When Granberia slowly sinked to one knee, I went slack-jawed.

"Eh...? Ehhhhhh...!?"

Why would such a powerful swordswoman be kneeling before Alice of all people!? What the hell is going on here!?

Alice, however, looked as if thus was nothing but a common occurrence. She crossed her arms and stared down at the kneeling Heavenly Knight.

"Granberia... What do you think your doing? Who ordered you to attack the city?"

"I decided it myself. To get rid of those annoying heroes, I-"

"Go away, you annoyance." Alice cut Granberia off with a rude command. Is she crazy!? Does she know who she's talking to!? I know Alice is pretty strong, but that's a Heavenly Knight she's talking to like that!

"B... But! If I leave now, even more Heroes will show up-"

"I told you to go away. If you keep going berserk then how am I going to eat the Ama-Ama Dango? That goes for you two Genko didn't we have this conversation earlier?"

She still thinking about her stomach?! At a time like this?!

I think Genko was having similar thoughts considering that blank expression on her face.

"If you want something like that, just let me take over the city first-" Granberia tried to reason with Alice, but she was not having it.

"And how can I sightsee with such an unsightly event going on? Idiot." Alice looked down condescendingly at the kneeling knight.

"Having to repeat myself three times... Is that how you show your loyalty? I told you to go away." Her tone held no argument as she dismissed Granberia.

"... At once. If it is your will." Granberia resigned.

"Then if you'll excuse me... Genko let's go, we need to have words."

The girl in question looked more than a little nervous at that, sweating bullets and looking like she wanted to bolt.

"No. Genko will be staying with me. I have to speak with her." Alice stated, momentarily locking gazes with the girl.

"...fine..." Granberia sighed with disappointment. She looked at the black-haired girl as well before speaking. "Next time I see you we will pick this up. Keep up your training... you'll need it."

Genko gulped audibly, nodding her head rapidly. "H-Hai S-Sensei! I-I look forward to it!" I can't say I can find any truth in that statement.

Regardless, Granberia nodded at the girls reply, and by some magic, She vanishes, withdrawing from the city.

"I... I did it!" 'Not really, Alice and that girl did most of the work.

"Haagggh..." I suddenly felt exhausted, and collapsed on the ground. I guess my adrenaline wore out... Every thing hurts... A lot...

...

...

Genko's POV

' _Holy Shit! I can't believe I just did that!_ ' I am so not looking forward to seeing Granberia again! She's going to kill me! ... Well probably... She'll beat me up at the very least.

"Haaggh..."

I looked over to see the purple haired kid collapse on the ground. I'm surprised he was still standing with those injuries.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Y-Yeah... Kinda... It hurts... a lot..." He whined a little pitifully.

I snorted. "Still? Well pain does have a tendency to do that. "I replied sarcastically. I don't think Granberia was aiming to be fatal... then again, If I didn't stop her last attack... Who knows what would have happened.

"I-Is It over? Is the monster gone?" A man curiously called out.

' _Shit! I've got to get out of here! If the citizens see me it's over!'_ I did help Granberia attack the city. Those guards I knocked out might be up by know too...

I locked eyes with Alice, and she nodded her head, signaling that she talk with me later. I nodded back, and quickly leaped onto the nearest roof, dashing away from the plaza.

' _I wonder what she want's to talk about?_ ' My ears twitched as I was running, barely picking up Alice's voice over the roar of the celebrating citizens.

"I don't really care. Where can I find the Sutherland Inn?"

"The Sutherland Inn, huh? Guess I'll get my answer there.

...

...

"Where is it, Where is it, Where the fuck is it?" I muttered under my breath, while leaping across the roofs of Illiasburg. The moon's silvery glow illuminating the city. Since Alice wanted to speak with me, I was not allowed to leave the city. And since some of the guards and citizens could recognize me as one of the attackers, I wasn't allowed to be seen. So, I've spent the whole day hiding away from them. Sounds easy considering it's such a big city, with plenty of places to hide right?

 _Wrong_.

There is also a lot of people inhabiting this city, that now it's layout way better than I do. Still, it should be easy for someone with capable of achieving feats only monsters are able to right?

 _Wrong. Again._

See, at first I figured with so many people, I'd be able to blend in easily with the crowd. But considering my clothes aren't exactly native, Kitsune robes, and the fact that I have two ears on the top of my head, and a fluffy tail on my rump. (can't exactly hide these things... I think?)

Maybe there's some magic something that can hide my monster parts. There probably is, but I suck at all things magical, (I can only do basic stuff) so that's not an option.

Anyway, one of the guards I knocked out managed to point me out of the crowd and told his buddies, so I spent the whole day running away from a squadron of soldiers. Even then, with someone as fast as me, outmaneuvering a group of soldiers shouldn't be problem right?

Well yes, actually. I was able to outrun them pretty easily, but keep in mind they live here. They know this city like the back of their hands, and are persistent.

I've had to knockout more of them, when they managed to lead into a dead end. This happened _multiple_ times.

So, after dealing with those stressful activities, I now have to find the Inn Alice wanted me to meet her at. One. Inn. Out of thousands of buildings.

Yeah, I'm a little frustrated.

"AGGH! This place us too fucking big!" I yelled in agitation. It really is. It is said that Illiasburg is the largest city on the continent. And After running around this place for hours, I'd have to agree.

"All these freaking streets and buildings! Why!? I swear to the monster lord herself If I see one more fucking intersection! To hell with being guilty! I'll this fucker to the ground!" Not really, but I can get rather violent when I'm angry.

"Fucking hell!"

And I curse... A lot. Boy am I glad Tamamo can't hear me or I'd be in soo much trouble.

"Piece of shit city!... Huh?"I paused in my rant seeing two people talking in the streets below.

' _Crap did they hear me!? I gotta hide!'_ I looked around the roof I was currently on for somewhere to avoid detection. I spotted a chimney, and was quick to duck behind it.

I curiously peeked down towards the streets to see a scantily clad, very well endowed, blonde woman, and a man talking.

"Hey honey, how would you like to have some fun?" The woman purred.

I blinked. ' _Huh? Is she...'_

"Well... I really shouldn't..." The man nervously replied.

"Is that...?" He looks like the younger guard from before... No... He is the guard from before! The snake pervert! Oh my Lord! He's being hit on by a hooker! I could barely restrain my laughter at the situation.

"Oh come on babe!" The woman pressed her body up against guard. "I'm make sure you have a good time! What do you say...?" She whispered huskily in his ear. The guard blushed heavily at the close proximity.

"I-I-I..." The guard stuttered, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. However, he couldn't stop his eyes from wondering.

Strangely enough, I couldn't find any lust in his eyes.

The woman seemed to notice his interest and pushed her modest chest against his side, enveloping his arm.

"Hehe... See something you like?" She winked seductively.

The young guard continued to stare at woman unflinchingly, red-faced all the while, until something akin to disappointment flashed in his eyes.

"No scales..." He murmured to himself, barely audible. So quiet that the woman didn't hear him.

I, on the other hand...

"Pfffttt!"

I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing, making the two look in my direction.

"Huh!? Y-You're!" The younger guard noticed me and I mentally swore.

' _Damn it... Oh well It's too late, and I could knock him out if I need to'_

With those thoughts in mind, I stepped out of my hiding place into the open.

"You're that fox-girl from before!" The young man exclaimed, while the hooker looked on confused.

I gave the man a wink, and smirked down at him. "Sup, Snake lover? How's it going? Bang any reptiles lately?"

He blushed, remembering his spiel from earlier.

"R-reptiles!? Y-You fuck animals!?" The prostitute looked at the guard in horror. Hearing this, the man was quick to defend himself.

"WHAT!? NO! Don't listen to her!" He yelled indignation.

My smirked widened. ' _Oh this'll be fun._ ' I think I just found the perfect way to relieve some stress.

"Oh really? That blush on your face says otherwise. And I remember earlier you gave a rather riveting account of an erotic experience with a snake. Quite the eye-opener."

The man looked absolutely mortified. I relished in his expression.

The woman's eyes widened and she looked over at man in disgust.

"That's sick! I'm sorry but I'm not into beastiality!" She turned and began to walk away. The young man hurried after the woman and put a hand on her shoulder.

"P-Please you got it all wrong! I- GUAH!" His pleas were cut short by the heel connecting with his privates. He slowly sunk to the ground, holding his damaged goods.

I cringed. _'Ouch...'_

"Don't touch me you perv!" The woman spat before stalking off. How ironic, a prostitute calling someone else a pervert.

I hopped down from the roof and landed next to the wounded young man.

"...You okay there, Snake lover?" I asked the twitching young male, feeling a little guilty. I wasn't expecting him to shot up and point a finger in my direction.

"NO! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!

AND MY NAMES NOT SNAKE LOVER!" He shouted angrily.

"No Snake lover?" I asked.

"NO!"

"How about Lamia luster?" I trolled.

"WHA- NO!" He denied, though he was blushing again.

"Shed-skin licker?"

"HELL NO!"

"Snake Pulverizer?"

"That actually sounds pretty cool..."

"You right it is to cool... how about Forked-tongue taster?"

"NO!

"The Reptilian Booty Hunter?"

"NO! DAMN IT!" He was out of breath at this point. "Haa... Stop this already...!" he panted.

"What's your name then?" I asked with pure curiosity.

"Huh?" He looked surprised that I asked him that.

"Well, if you tell me your name, I'll refer to you as such. Unless, you like my nicknames?" I gave him a sly smile.

"NO!" He was quick to shoot down. "Please call me by my name." He begged.

I giggled. His reactions are too funny.

"Okay! So tell me your name already!"

He sighed and answered."It's Siegfried. Siegfried Calibur.

"... Seriously?"

"Yeah, what's wrong with it?" He asked defensively.

' _That's pretty badass...'_

"N-Nothing! It's just a intresting name is all, I wasn't expecting it!" I was quick to console. I actually felt bad for calling him something so insulting.

"You sound like my brother." He sighed.

"What's your brother's name?"

"Cervantes."

"..."

"Your brothers name is Cervantes. Cervantes Calibur. " I stared at him.

"Y-Yeah." He looked unnerved under my gaze.

"And you're Siegfried Calibur."

He nodded, not quite seeing what I'm getting at.

"Your parents must have loved you two." I commented.

"W-What makes you say that?"

"Because those are the most badass names I've ever heard in my life." I replied truthfully. "I'm sorry for calling you anything but." I bowed my head in apology.

When I rose my head, he was staring at me incredulously. I matched his gaze unblinkingly, conveying how serious I was about the statement.

"..."

"..."

"...pfft!" He doubled over holding his sides. "Hahaha!"

I couldn't stop the chuckle bubbling at my lips either. Laughters contagious after all.

"Oh my god! If my brother met you he would cry of joy!" He spoke between laughs.

"Why's that?" I tilted my head, the occasional giggle coming out of my mouth.

"B-Because he always brags about his name, always bringing it up in a conversation, but everyone usually ignores it, not praise it's awesomeness."

"What can I say? I call it like I see it." I shrugged.

"I see that." Siegfried mused. "But... I don't deserve that praise..."

I tilted my head at that.

Siegfried smiled sadly.

"After all, I'm a faliure..." Whoa... That's quite a mood change.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He was silent, looking down at the ground. I never really noticed until now, but he has surprisingly long hair for a guy. The golden locks frame his face, obscuring it from view. It fell past his shaking shoulders- Wait! Is he crying!?

The gravel below his head was being pelted from the occasional drip of wetness falling from his face. Once again, my body moved and before I knew it I was by Siegfried side, gently resting a hand on his vibrating shoulder.

"Siegfried, what are you talking about? Why are you crying?" I asked softly.

He didn't respond for a long while, just continued to silently cry.

"I-I was fired today..." That was the first thing the blonde said after a while. "The guard captain said it was because of my unsatisfactory performance during the monster attack." He sniffed.

Oh... Oh... That's kinda my fault isn't it? Now I really feel bad.

"He said I was a coward! That if it weren't for some courages boy, the city would've been ransacked by monsters! That my absence during the attack was do to my cowardice, despite being knocked out for the whole ordeal. " I winced.

"Uh... I'm sorry I- never thought.."

I tried to formulate an apology, but he cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"No. It's not your fault, because even if I wasn't knocked out I would've ran." The blond admitted.

Huh?

"I... When I saw you and your friend, I was terrified. Especially your friend." He sniffed.

"Well... Anyone would be terrified by a pissed off Granberia, even me, and I've known her far longer than you!" I tried to console him.

"I remember you looking more along the lines of aroused than anything else." Siegfried snorted, earning a glare from me.

"Want me to hurt you?" I raised a fist, and he quickly put his hands up placatingly.

"Thought so. Anyway, big whoop, you were scared of the drastically powerful dragon knight, pounding your fellow guardsmen to dust. I'm sure anyone would react the same in the situation."

I really don't understand how that's being a coward. Sure, maybe he didn't bravely charge in to save his comrade, but that doesn't make him weak.

"Maybe... But it wasn't seeing the bastard getting beat up that made me fearful. Even before that, when I first laid eyes on you two I was afraid." He admitted, looking down again.

I sighed mentally. 'How did I end up playing counselor'

"Look, Siegfried. What you did was recognize a threat. Your fear shows that you have enough common sense to not rushing in when you have no chance of winning." I told him firmly.

"But that's cowardly-" He began, but I was quick to cut him off.

"What, so charging in blindly is couragous and brave? No. It's stupid and suicidal. Just because you don't hop at the possibility of danger doesn't make you a coward."

"But I could've done something! I just sat there shaking in my boots!" The blonde haired man berated himself. I took a good look at the man, studying his features. He looked so small, with his trembling, tears leaking from his misty blue eyes, slightly red from the flood of emotions pouring through them. I watched him surprised that he was taking this so hard. Then I realized something.

"You... You blame yourself for the attack..." I whispered.

"Ha! Of course I do! I love this Illiasburg! But I was helpless to protect it! All because I couldn't bring myself to do something, anything besides succumbing to fear!" He broke down into sobs once again.

His confession hit me like a brick.

'Oh... Lord...'

I feel horrible... I never thought my actions could affect someone like this. I feel like trash... Of course invading a city would effect the people living in it... But I didn't understand until now how deeply it could.

I grit my teeth as I lowered my head in shame.

I'm such a hypocrite! I wanted to stop people from doing this exact same thing! But here I am acting like those people that I hate... Like that woman...

Damn it... That asshole was right...

...

 **Flashback**

 _"Gauvain Conn, at your service," "And you, monster scum?"_

 _My eye twitched wildly at the insult. "Who the hell are you calling scum you bastard!" I growled out._

 _"Why you of course," he chirped, then his eyes darkened. "Only scum would attack a innocent village."_

 **Flashback end.**

I am scum. Horrible scum. He has every right to be striking me down, but he doesn't... Why?

"Why...?" I muttered, quietly lowering my head.

"...Why what...?" He replied shakily.

"Why are you speaking to me?"

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

I snapped my head up at him and glared at him through my now tear filled eyes.

"I'm the reason your feeling the way you are! I attacked your home and threatened it's citizens! You have every right to strike me down yet you don't, Why!?" I yelled at him. I seriously wouldn't even dodge at this point.

Siegfried was terribly startled at my outburst. He looked over me wearily before smiling at me sadly.

"I told you... I'm a coward. If your even half as good as your friend, I won't have a chance..."

"..."

I didn't speak for a long while. He was right, the only reason I approached him in the first place was because I was confident in my ability to incapacitate him if necessary.

"Plus, I'm not really a vengeful person... If you actually killed somebody, I'd might be, But from what I heard there were no fatal injuries for anyone. Then again I'm not even sure I could do it then..."

My hair shadowed my face as I angled my head towards the ground. Hehe... He doesn't even...

... I have to do something...

I looked up at him, catching his gaze.

"You know... I also think of myself as a coward..."

"What?" He was surprised...

I took a deep breath, preparing myself mentally for what I'm about to do...

"When I was a kid, I lived in a small village in the mountains. I lived there with my mother, and we stayed in the local temple together..." I smiled at the memory.

"The temple was huge, the biggest building in the whole village! And had a long flight of steps. leading to it's courtyard, which was equally as big. It loomed over the village, but it was by no means oppressive. It was a shrine to our queen after all, and everyone came daily to offer prayers. It was always lively. Everyone that lived in the village was like family. All tightly knit, and looking after each other."

"That... that sounds nice." He gave a small smile and I returned it with one of my own.

"It was! I was surrounded by friends and loved ones. Never did a day go by when I wasn't happy. Especially when I was with my mother." My smile widened. "She was the greatest. So pretty and gentle, with a smile that would instantly ease your worries. Strong too! She was a great warrior in her time, a master with a naginata, and her abilities didn't wane with age. Definitely was someone you didn't want to mess with!"

"...You said 'was' does that mean..." He spoke softly.

"Ah, caught on I see? Well, that's the next part of the story." I took another deep breath. "One day after spending a whole day playing with my friends in the village, I made my way up the stairs, it was quite the challenge with my little body, exhausted from a day full of shenanigans, but it was well worth the sight at the top."

"What did you see?" Siegfried asked. He was quite enraptured in the story by this point.

"My mother. She was practicing with he naginata. It's was the most beautiful and deadly thing I'd ever seen. The way the setting sun illuminated her form, capturing each graceful movement she made with perfect clarity, as she killed imaginary opponents with each stroke. It was amazing." The scene is deeply ingrained in my memory, as is every moment with her. I think she's the reason, I ended up liking woman in the first place.

Siegfried sweatdropped at my description. "You a... really loved her didn't you?"

"More than anything in the world..." My eyes darkened. "That's why when she was killed in front me, I was devastated."

"What..!?" He looked shocked.

"I-I Won't go into any details..." It's far too painful. "But I did nothing but watch as that... demon, murdered my mother. I wanted to help, to do anything besides sit there, but I couldn't, and ended up staring in horror as my mother was killed. After that, the demon..." Violated me... "Threw me down the flight of steps, knocking me unconscious. When I came to, my village was burned to the ground with corpses everywhere." I repressed the urge to vomit, just thinking of the sight.

I had threw up, and fainted after seeing that. When I woke up, Tamamo had found me.

"Ever since then, I've always blamed myself for letting it happen... For just _watching_ as everything I loved was taken from me! I considered myself a coward like you do, except I am far more vengeful." I finished grimly.

'I won't rest until that woman is dead.' I told Tamamo that I wouldn't let revenge dictate my life, and I won't. But I'll sure as hell see to it that woman is dead.

"I-I'm sorry... I had no idea..." Siegfried stammered out a hasty apology.

I waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. It was because of my own incompetence that I lost them, her. Just watching it happen, I'm the real coward."

My eyes drifted towards the ground.

"No! Don't say that!"

I jumped slightly when Siegfried grasped both my shoulders and looked me dead in the eye.

"Your not a coward! You were just a kid! There was nothing you could do! It's not your fault! Don't blame yourself for things beyond your control!" He preached passionately.

I'm quite touched that he's trying to console me, but he's the one getting counseled here not me.

I gave him a flat look.

"It's not your fault either."

"What?" That certainly caught him off guard.

I continued, pressing the advantage.

"You should follow your own advice. Stop blaming yourself for things out of your control!"

"B-But that's differe-" I cut him off.

"Oh really? How exactly? We both blame ourselves for failing to protect our homes an-" He cut me off this time.

"You were a kid! I'm a grown man! I should've been able to do something! But I couldn't because I'm weak!" Siegfried was panting by the end of his rant.

"Then get stronger."

"Huh?" He looked so confused. I smiled gently.

"A person very important to me told me that once, while I was wallowing in self-pity. When you fail, just get better next time so you can succeed." I smiled at the thought of my second mother figure.

"So, you couldn't protect Illiasburg this time, just get stronger so that you can protect it in the future."

The blonde's eyes lit up as he realized what I was getting at. Then they dimmed a little." But I was fired... I'm no longer a guard..."

I crossed my arms. "So what? You need it to be in your job description to protect your home? I thought you loved this place?" I egged him on.

"I Do! But-"

"But nothing! You don't need to be a guard to keep this place safe! Fuck the soldiers! Become your own guardian!" That sounded right... right?

I think so, if how the mans eyes brightened.

"Y-You're right I don't need to be part of the guardsmen to protect the city! I'll do it my way!" He declared, a fire lighting his eyes.

"That's the spirit!... Huh!?" My ears twitched.

"Here is where the all that shouting was coming from earlier!"

' _Shit!'_ I cursed inwardly as I saw a platoon of guards heading in our direction. _'Gotta hide! Gotta hide!'_

"Quick over here!" A voice brought me out of my panicking thoughts.

I looked towards the sound of the voice to find Siegfried next to an open barrel, signaling for me to get in. "In here!" Not the most ideal, but I'll take it!

I quickly made my way over and tucked my self in the barrel. Well more liked stuffed, my tail kept getting in the way!

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying! I'm trying!"

'All most there!'

"Crap! They're here!"

"Wait! I almost got it-"

"No time!" And with that he slammed down the top of the barrel... On my tail.

" **Mmmrghhh**!" I bit my lip harshly to prevent the scream that nearly escaped my mouth.

' _Motherfuc- that fucking hurts!'_

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask through my haze of pain.

"Uh, nothing sir! Just on a midnight stroll!" I heard Siegfried nervously reply.

"Hmm? And what's with the barrel? There's something sticking out of it?"

I felt a hand grab my tail, ruffly handling the appendage. I resisted letting out the vulpine growl growing in my throat, and forced my body to still completely.

"What is this? It's all furry!" I heard the guard proclaim.

"Oh, I-It's uh, a-animal skins! I skinned them myself sir!"

' _Nice Save!'_

"Huh... Well this is some pretty crappy quality, you ought to hunt some different animals. Was is this mutt?"

' _Oh no he did not! This son of a bitch!'_ My tail is amazing!

"It's um, fox actually." Siegfried corrected.

"Really? Some shitty fox."

S-shitty!? You wouldn't know high quality fluff from your mom's overgrown bush! You prick! How dare he insult my tail! That's a kitsune's pride and joy!

"Anyway carry on. Enjoy your night."

"Thank you! Goodnight sir!"

I heard the guards steps become fainter in the distance, before Siegfried lifted the top of the barrel relieving the pressure from my tail.

"You okay?" He asked after helping me out.

"I will after I finished kicking a certain guards teeth in." I muttered, glaring in the direction the bastard went.

"Hehehe... Please don't hurt anyone." The blonde laughed, his cerulean eyes shining with mirth.

"Fine... I better go before more show up. Remember what I said okay?" I turned to leave.

"W-Wait what are you doing here anyway? Your not planning something are you?" Well it took him long enough to ask.

"Meeting a friend." At his suspicious glance, I elaborated.

"Don't worry, I'm not doing anything that'll danger Illiasburg. ...I'm done performing unsavory actions."

The former guard relaxed.

"That's good, also what is your name? I keep referring to you as fox chick in my head." He chuckled.

I blinked, realizing I didn't tell him my name. "It's Genko." I told him.

"Genko, huh? Thank you. For cheering me up." He grinned at me sincerely. "If it wasn't for you, I'd still be in a slump of depression . How can I ever repay you?"

I blushed at the heartfelt gratitude.

"Uh your welcome, but, uh, you don't to do anything!" Honestly, I did this because I was kinda directly responsible for his worries, I was not expecting any payment!

Siegfried was not having any of it.

"Nonsense! You helped me immensely, I couldn't let you go off without giving you anything in return!"

Aw... come on! I don't need anything! I have to hurry and see Ali- wait!

"Do you know the way to the Sutherland Inn?"

"Oh, that place? It's one of the biggest and oldest buildings in town! Expensive as heck though... I can tell you where it is."

Great! Now I don't have to get lost again!

"Thank you!"

...

...

Directions received, I made my to to Inn via rooftops again, it's quicker that way. I thought back to my conversation with Siegfried.

"I wasn't expecting my entertainment, to turn into drama. I even ended up telling him my past!" Seriously! Only a handful of people know it, and I just told it to a stranger!

However, I don't regret doing so. He needed to hear it, to bond with someone who has been in a similar situation. And I... needed it too... More than I'd like to admit.

When I arrived at the establishment known as the Sutherland Inn, I was in awe at the grandiose building.

"This place is gigantic...!" I murmured, keeping my voice down. Didn't want to attract anymore attention now do we?

'I wonder how much it cost to stay here?'

I looked at the sign that says 'Inn rates'...

"2,400,000 million!?" These prices are insane! Who the hell could afford that!? Alice is staying here!?

I noticed the lights are still on, despite it being rather late.

I cautiously went over to the entrance and peered into the window. The was a great fine polished wooden desk in the middle of the lavish room that I assumed was the front desk of the establishment. Behind the desk, was a older woman, with brown hair and eyes and a rather sturdy build. She was by no means fat, but definitely had some meat on her bones. Strong, is what I would say. I assumed her to be the owner, from the confident air she kept about herself. She seemed to be working on something, probably some last minute work or something.

"Great... How am I going to get in..." I mumbled. I can't exactly just walk right in. I need a plan...

It was then a second person came to into the room. It was a girl around my age, with brown hair that fell to her middle back, and bright hazel eyes that radiated joy and innocence. She had on a simple white dress shirt, tucked in to a long blue skirt, that went to her knees. She also had quite the cute face, youthful and full of life, and peach colored skin that looked oh-so smooth and soft...

"..."

I found myself staring at her a great deal longer then I probably should've. Particularly her rather perky chest and plump little rump.

"Damn, she's cute..." I commented with a dazed expression, my eyes following her every movement. She cane up to the desk and began chatting with the older woman. I pressed my ear against the glass and listened to the conversation.

"Mother! I finished cleaning the first two floors!" Mother? So she's the innkeepers daughter...

"Good job Amy dear!" So her names Amy... "All that's left is the third floor with the hero's room right? That purple haired boy and his companion are certainly an entertaining duo."

' _Purple-haired? Could she be talking about the kid from earlier today?'_ He had a companion? Hell, he could afford to stay here!?

' _How deep was that kids pocket!?'_

"And his friend seemed to take a real liking to the Ama-ama Dango as well, I'd never seen someone eat so much!" Ah... That has to be Alice... But why is she staying with the kid?

"They were pretty funny!" Alice giggled. I _adored_ that sound...

"That they were! Anyway, that's enough for today, you go ahead in turn in okay? I'll deal with the rest." The mother smiled at her daughter.

"No! It's fine!" The girl protested.

"You have enough to deal with! I'll finish the third floor, you just worry about your work. Honestly you try to do to much mother it's okay to rely on me sometimes." The girl puffed out her cheeks.

I blushed at the cute expression.

' _This girl is adorable... I want her... Wait no! Stop it Genko! Now is not the time!'_ I think my monster instincts are beginning to take over. I haven't done anything remotely sexual in months... Not that I really need to, but my inner monster is screaming for some action.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Easy Genko. Calm down... I know where Alice is on the third floor, I could just scale the building and jump in through a window or something.

"Okay, okay, You can do the floor, just make sure to go to bed afterwords." The innkeeper sighed in exasperation, but couldn't hide the warm smile on her face.

"Yes Mother!" The brown-haired angel, beamed a dazzling smile, that melted my heart, and I was quick to leave before I did something I regret.

I went away form the window, and took several steps back from the entrance. Then I ran forward and jumped, vaulting onto one ledge, then the next, jiggling every window along the way. Eventually, I found one that was unlocked and slipped in, landing in a dark room with no tenants.

"Infiltration successful!" I chuckled to myself, before slipping out the door into the hallways of the Sutherland Inn.

"Whoa..." I looked around in wonder. "This place kicks the castle's butt, in terms of personality." The hallway had polished marble tile floors covered by a high quality scarlet rug. Paintings of various images were hung in frames along the wall, placed to create perfect symmetry in the space. It even has indoor plants! In _golden_ pots!

"This place is amazing!" I exclaimed while ambling down the hallways. I noticed the lack of stairs in sight, at least not leading upwards, so I must be on the third floor.

"Now... Where is Alice's room?" I spoke to myself, eying the multiple doors spread across the hall.

"Hmm?" One room, had the lights still on.

"Maybe she's in there..." I made my way towards the door. As I was reaching for the doorknob, I began hearing some strange noises coming from the room.

"What's that?" I tilted my head in curiosity, before seeing that the door was cracked open slightly. I looked in, and saw...

"Hora! Hora! Is that all you can take? Pathetic, and you call yourself a hero."

"Ah...!"

My jaw dropped at what I was seeing.

"T-Their m- what!?" I struggled to form a sentence. I sat there red-faced, trying to comprehend what I was seeing.

' _WTF!? He's like twelve!'_ I was beyond shocked. I mean, whether your a human or a monster, walking in on your childhood friend jerking off a minor is not normal. She was even using her tentacle fingers!

'I never took Alice for a pedophile... '

Despite how ridiculously awkward the situation is, I couldn't look away, I couldn't stop my self from getting aroused. My thighs rubbed together uncomfortably as I took in the scene.

"Hora... What's the matter? Your twitching so much. The great savior of Illiasburg can't handle my fingers? How disappointing." Alice berated the squirming boy, taking great pleasure in his flushed face.

She speed up her movements, jerking him with fervor, a mocking smirk adorning her features.

"Ahhh...!" The kid gasped from the intense pleasure.

"Go ahead. Cum. Give me your seed."

"Ahhh...! I'm coming!" The boy moaned, releasing his spunk into Alice's awaiting hands.

I licked my lips at the sight of it. Due to being only half-monster, and my own preferences, I have no need, or desire to seek out semen from a human. However, The part of me that is monster, is practically drooling at the sight of it. There is a reason why it's considered the favorite treat of a monster, and seeing it in person, I couldn't agree more. The scent is tantalizingly delicious, and If it tastes even half like smells...

"Oh...Lord..."

I felt something dribbling between down my leg, and gulped.

"U-Um miss? What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

A voice called out from behind me and my body stiffened. I slowly turned my head and found myself facing the confused and adorable face of Amy.

"Oh... No..."

' _Not her! Not now! This scene, the scent, months of being pent up... I can't take it!'_ I panicked inside my thoughts, not realizing I was staring at her. Concern flooded her features, as walked up to me and put her hand on my forehead.

"Oh my! Your burning up! Are you alright!?" She asked, regarding me with those big doe eyes of hers.

Snap!

Something in me broke at that instant. It was too much to resist.

The only thing I recall after that moment were my eyes dilating in lust, my lips capturing hers, and the sweet moans of an angel.

 **END**

 ** _Good lord that was long! Enjoy it because I'm not sure it's going to happen again any time soon' I changes a couple things from the original game, as well as the Granberia encounter just to fit my beeds a bit better. Also cookies for whoever can guest the refernce to a certain fighting game franchise._**

 ** _Whelp, until next time! Remeber to read, follow, favorite, or review!_**

 ** _NooBooGT, out!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_HELLO HUMANS! IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYR- I mean NooBooGT! AND I AM BACK WITH A NEW PUZZ- I mean, chapter! NYEH! HEH! HEH!...Okay Undertale references aside, welcome to the next chapter of A Black Fox! Been awhile hasn't it? How have you been? Life treating you good? Sorry it took so long o update, but life kinda got in the way. On the bright side, the updating schedule should be more frequent, (no month long waits) considering I got a little more time on my hands, SCHOOLS OVER WHOO! But I still gotta work, so no promises! Anyway let's address the reviewers shall we?_**

 ** _Cybranify: Thank you so much for your concern. I promise I wont strain myself too much._**

 ** _A loyal Diclonius: Aha! A kindred soul I see! Tell me who is your favorite character, mine has to be a tie between Nightmare and Cervantes._**

 ** _Warning the beginning scene contains Yuri, so be prepared! This will not be the last time you see something like this. If that's not your cup of tea, feel free to skip to the POV change. Enjoy!_**

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _By the way, these:' represent thoughts, "= dialogue, just so you don't get confused when you see them._**

Genko's POV

"Yaaah... " I yawned, basking in the warm rays of the sun. I laid my head back down on the softness of the bed I was currently lying in. Snuggling into the sheets of the greatest quality I've ever felt, second only to my bedding in the castle. I felt a comfortable warmth by my side and promptly clutched onto it, pulling it close against my body. Whatever it was, it smelled heavenly, and I couldn't help but give it a couple of deep sniffs, relishing in it's sweet scent- "Ah! That tickles...!" A voice giggled.

I froze, and paused in the middle of my ministrations. My eyes snapped open to stare at hazel colored orbs, shining with affection.

"Good morning Genko-sama!" Amy exclaimed, beaming at me.

...

What...?

I quickly hopped away from the girl and off of the bed, before backing up to the wall.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" I shouted, confused. Amy continued to giggle, before moving the sheets off of her, exposing her naked form.

"BLUGH!"

I felt my face heat up incredibly and blood trickle down my nose at the sight. 'Damn... I knew she had a rocking body!'

She moved, getting off of the bed, before walking towards me in all her naked glory, placing a delicate hand on my cheek, and gazing lovingly at me. "Oh, I had so much fun last night, I never knew girls could be so amazing!" She gushed, red dusting her cheeks.

What!?

"I mean, when you suddenly kissed me, I didn't know what to think! You were so forceful! But at the same time you were so gentle, and knew every one of my spots! Your hands were so skillful and your tongue was so nimble, I just didn't ever think a girl could make me feel this way. Not that I'll ever be with another girl besides you Genko-sama~ My heart belongs to you and only you! Now come here!" Amy smiled and smashed her lips to mine.

My mind blanked as I tried to process this information. On one hand, I think I seduced the Innkeepers daughter, which could cause some serious repercussions in the future. On the other hand, Oh my lord this angel is kissing me!

' _Hmm... Oh well!'_ I'll worry about the consequences later, right now I got a hot moaning girl in my arms, that takes precedence over everything!

Like anyone would do in this situation I began to kiss back, moving my lips in tandem with hers.

"Mmm..." The brunette moaned a little before slipping her tongue in to my mouth. She then wrapped her arms around my neck and began grinding her body against mine. I blushed a bit at her forwardness. She's being very clingy, not that I mind. Feeling her unprotected skin on me, I just now noticed that I too was lacking clothing. Doesn't really matter though, it has no value with what we're doing.

This sensual lip lock continued on for several minutes. After awhile I began to touch her as well, caressing her lovely body all over. I was rewarded with more of her moans echoing in my mouth.

"Genko-sama~" Amy moaned.

Sama, huh? Not too sure how I feel about being called that. Regardless, I continued to roam her body, drawing circles on her back, before trailing my hand down to her waist, sending shivers down her spine. However I was not the only one touching, oh no, Amy was not idle in the least.

"Ahh..!" I moaned, breaking the kiss.

While I was preoccupied Amy somehow managed to get one of her hands on my ear, scratching and kneading the furry appendage, making me twitch at the intense petting. Her other hand found purchase at the base of my tail, giving it soft tugs and squeezes.

"Ah!" I yelped at the sudden assault.

"Hehe... You have such a cute voice Genko-sama~" Amy whispered into my captive ear, sending shivers down my spine.

Not one to be outdone, I sneaked my hands past her waist to her perky posterior, and began furiously groping her cheeks, eliciting sweet sounds from the angel.

"Ah! N-Not so-" I silenced her by capturing her lips, pulling her into another bout of tongue twisting.

I gave her bottom a firm spank, making her breath hitch and body quiver. Her form suddenly slumped against mine.

' _Oh shit! Did I hit her too hard? Stupid, stupid Genko! I let lust cloud my judgement and did something my partner didn't like! What kind of lover am I!?'_ Inwardly panicking and more than a little concerned, I looked down at the girl in my arms.

"Are you okay? Did I hit you too hard? Oh Lord! I'm sorry!" I spoke worridly to the brunette. Amy's head lowered and her brown locks obscured her face from view, as her body began to tremble. She slowly sunk to her knees, head still lowered, as liquid began to drip from her form.

 _'Oh shit I made her cry! How could I do something like that!? To make such a sweet little angel cry, I'm a horrible person!'_

"Oh no! Please don't cry! I'm sorry I won't do it again I-" I waved my hands, hovering over the girl

"...m...o..." She mumbled very quietly. Even with my enhanced hearing I couldn't hear what she said!

"What? Can you repeat that?" I asked as I gazed down at her.

"...r...e..." She mumbled again, once again beyond my hearing.

' _Oh, Lord did I break her? I did didn't I? Damn it, I broke the innkeepers daughter! I'll never be allowed to set foot near in Illiasburg again!'_ Okay, maybe I was overreacting a bit, I'm not allowed in Illiasburg regardless. But, I've become a little emotionally invested in this town! I've got to fix this!

"Amy, I-"

"MORE!"

I was startled when the girls head snapped up and she placed her hands on my shoulders. She was panting heavily, her face flushed in an unhealthy scarlet, with a bit of drool leaking from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes were wide an- are those hearts!?

Yes, it was. Her pupils formally a dark brown, was replaced with little white hearts.

"A-Amy!?" I stuttered caught off guard by her change in demeanor.

Amy peered at me with an unnerving amount of lust and need.

"Spank me more! Ravish my sinful bottom with your hand of judgement! Hit me! Hurt me! Abuse my body mistress!" She begged, shaking her backside lewdly.

' _Is she a masochist!? This chick is crazy!'_ I thought with a sweatdrop.

While I don't mind spanking her, I want to avoid causing any real harm to her. I'm not really in to the whole inflicting pain on another person bit. I'm no sadist.

"A-amy why don't you calm down a bit an-" I began, trying to run some damage control. This was escalating a little too quickly.

"Amy! Are you up yet? It's time to start for the day!" The Innkeeper's voice bellowed, followed by the sounds of footsteps no doubt belonging to same person.

 _'Oh crap, I gotta get out of here!_ ' I thought while looking around the room frantically, searching for a means of escape. _'I can't let her see me!'_ I quickly spotted a window, deciding that was my best bet out of here. But there was one problem...

"Amy! Let go!" I whispered in a panic to the girl latched to me. She has a surprisingly hard grip.

"Hehe... Heh... Genko-sama~..." The girl in question breathed out heavily, still in her lust induced state.

"Oh come on, nows not the ti-"

"Amy? You up? I'm coming in!" The Innkeepers voice sounded from right outside the door.

 _'Shit! Gotta hide! Gotta hide...There!_ ' I quickly pushed Amy onto the bed before diving underneath it, just in time for the door to open.

"Amy? Are you okay dea-Why are you naked?" I heard the Innkeeper ask.

"Oh! Mother! I was feeling rather warm so I took them off to cool myself." The naked brunette responded, not showing any signs of her previous state. Weird how he could change back to normal on a dime like that.

"Oh are you okay!?" I heard the sound of footsteps approaching the bed-

' _OWWWW! NOT AGAIN!'_ I bit back a scream as I felt the weight of a full grown woman pressed down on my tail. Apparently it was sticking out from underneath the bed, and I hadn't noticed.

'That's the second time someone has manhandled my tail!' I sulked, holding back tears of pain. Granted, this time it wasn't intentional but that's besides the point, it still hurts damnit!

"My, you are pretty red, are you coming down a fever?" The woman continued, unaware of the pain she just, and is still, inflicting upon me.

"I'm fine mother, I probably just need to rest for awhile." Amy waved off her mother's concern, looking little a picture perfect innocent girl.

"... If you say so..." She didn't sound to convinced. "Just go back to sleep okay? I'll take care of opening this morning." The woman finally got off my tail, and I was quick to bring it under the bed with me.

' _Oww...'_ I sulked mentally, nursing my poor tail.

"Yes, mother." Amy responded.

"Alright. Love you dear. Oh yeah, the hero was on his way out, guess he's leaving town today."

' _Wait what?... Shit! I forgot about Alice!'_

"Really? Give him and his friend my condolences then."

"I'll be sure to. Now go to bed dear, I'll bring up some soup later."

"Thank you, and I will. Love you mother."

I heard the door close, but didn't move until the woman footsteps receded in the distance. Once I was sure she was gone I crawled out from under the bed.

"Whew... That was close one..." I sighed. "But I gotta hurry and follow those two before I lose track of them!"

I looked around the room searching for my clothes, and found them folded up quite neatly next to my katanas, propped up against the wall. Surprised at my apparent cleanliness even in lust, I made my way over to my belongings.

"Hmm? What's this?"

Next to my folded clothes was a note. I picked it up and unfurled it, scanning the contents.

 _Hm... Seems you got a bit distracted on your way to our meeting. Though I didn't expect for the distraction to be a girl, I always had a suspicion you were like that. I can hardly blame you however, she is rather cute, and from the meticulous attention you put into making her moan, you thought so as well. And trust me, you were quite into it, never even noticed me slip in and leave this note. Not that you would if I didn't want you to. Anyway, since there is no doubt in my mind that your going to be sleeping in, and likely indulging in some morning fun, I put a piece of the idiots clothing in here. Use that nose of yours to track us down. Be grateful I'm being so generous._

 _Alice,_

"Ehehe..." I laughed sheepishly after reading the message, before noticing more writing at the bottom of the note.

 _Turn to the back._

"There's more?" Following the instructions I turned the paper around, finding more of Alice's ridiculously neat handwriting.

 _PS: Next time be a little more discreet will you? You didn't even close the door, and fetching your undergarments from the hallway floor is not something I wish to repeat. I expect something in return when I see you, and make it good._

"Like your one to talk..." I grumbled. I may not remember much from last night, but I distinctly recall Alice leaving the door cracked, while molesting a minor. Though I am embarrassed to hear that I left my unmentionables in the hallway... I need to have more self control.

I sighed, putting on my clothes.

I'll have to get Alice something to apologize, but what? Food would probably be the best bet, considering who I'm dealing with, but what kind? Hmm...

"Maybe that... What's it called? Ama-something..." I murmured to myself, trying to think of the name of the food that Alice was raging about yesterday.

"You mean Ama-Ama Dango?" Amy spoke out from somewhere behind me, snapping me out if my thoughts, and startling me a bit.

I almost forgot she was in the room.

"Y-Yeah! That's it!" I turned around. "Do you know where I could-WHA!?" I shrieked at the sight that awaited me.

Amy was lying on the bed, which wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't uh... naked, staring at me, those white hearts in her eyes again, as she spread her legs, letting me see... Well everything.

"Uhhhh..." I help but drool slightly at the sight.

"Do I know where it is? Maybe, but I don't want to tell~ You'll have to make me~..." The brown haired little devil licked her lips, sending me a sultry look.

I gulped. Alice can wait a couple more minutes right?

"Ah!" Amy moaned, beginning to touch herself.

Or hours?

"Come on Genko-sama~" She beckoned.

...Tomorrow?

...

...

Luka's POV

"What in Illias' name is that?"

I was staring at this... _thing_ , that suddenly ran up to us. It was a rather disturbing thing to look at, imagine a lamia... but in reverse, with the snake part for the upper body and human for the lower.

"..."

"Oh my hero! My one true love!" It shouted, doing some... horrible pose with her with her human legs in the air reaching past her head. The only thing protecting her chastity a pair of...black panties...

"..."

"My name is Amira, and you've captured my maiden heart with your heroic deeds!"

"..."

I... I'm done...

Not receiving my baptism, even if it was Illias's plan or something..

Dealing with an abusive traveling companion, that has the audacity to call herself such an unfitting name like Alice...

And having to fight a freaking end-game level boss right at the start of my journey...

Now this thing... No.

HELL NO.

I... can't take it anymore...

I'm at my limit.

My eye twitched and I reached for my sword instinctively, the desire to cleanse the world of this creature coming on far to strong.

"Excuse me, may I kill you?" I muttered, a sweet smile plastered on my face.

"Luka, I know how you feel but you need to calm down." Alice, suddenly the voice of reason spoke out.

"If you want a world where monsters and humans can coexist... It would include this thing as well."

She's right... But..!

"Why is it posing like that!? And not wearing pants!?" I pointed at the abomination, not once taking my hand off the sword.

"I don't have a choice darling... I only have this one picture..." The creature responded, looking a little melancholy.

"Oi.. Don't talk about your own cg." Alice scolded the creature.

"Plus this way I can keep my eye on the skip button." It continued on, ignoring Alice.

What the hell is with this thing? What is it talking about?

"I-I... Just go away and disappear." I put a hand on my forehead and rubbed it, feeling a headache coming on.

"Even you discriminate against me..." The creature sighed, a depressed air coming about it. "Everyone else does to... No body wants to be near me... They throw stones at me..." I can see a visible rain cloud hover over it.

I began to feel bad... It probably gets enough stuff about how it looks from everyone else, and I just made it feel worse about itself.

"Not wanted by anyone... such sadness..."

"Y-You-" I began, hoping to make amends, but was cut off by an elderly woman's voice.

"Hey! Amira! I made too much soup for lunch! Please come by later and have some!" The woman invited with a smile.

"..."

Next was an old man.

"Oh, Amira! There are some rats in my warehouse. Would you mind helping me get rid of them?" He chimed with a sheepish grin.

"...Not wanted by anyone?" I glared, the urge to maim back with a vengeance.

I swear this thing just gets more and more annoying with each passing second.

"Hey, Alice... Can you dive this away like you did with Granberia?"

"Don't rely on me you idiot. Don't think I will keep helping you."

"I know that!" I shouted.

A hero can't have a monster fighting his battles for him!

"Well putting my situation aside..." The root of the problem interjected. "I came to profess more than just my love for you." My eye twitched. "I have a request..."

"A request?... What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

It flicked it's tongue back and forth tasting the air before speaking. "Recently a band of monster thieves have been rampaging around. Having fellow monsters do such a thing... It pains my heart. Everyone else in town is troubled too."

"I would take care of it myself but sadly my attacks don't have nearly as much impact as my appearance"

' _You got that right.'_ I agreed in my head.

"Could you do something in my stead?" Amira finished.

A band of thieves? Monster thieves? I didn't hear about this from the citizens earlier...

"Are you sure it isn't just a human scare mongering story?" Alice spoke up, eyeing Amira skeptically.

"Don't insult my information gathering abilities." Amira snapped at her a little. "There is even supposed to be a vampire and a dragon."

What!?

"A vampire!? And a dragon!? Two Youma!?" I yelped in disbelief.

Alice looked at me in surprise when I said that.

"You know what Youma are?"

I smirked, huffing with pride for having surprised her for once. "Yes, I studied monsters in preparation for my journey."

In the world of monsters, those with incredibly high intellect and magic powers are called Youma.

The ultimate form of that is a vampire... Incredibly smart, top-class magic and even poses as an aristocrat during the night.

And a dragon... Top in the class with their power and endurance. Nails stronger than any sword, scales tougher than my armor and flames hot enough to burn anything in an instant.

Both are top class monsters that would wipe the floor with me.

"Hell must've froze over..." She mumbled.

"Oi!"

"Still, that's odd. I never heard of monsters like that this far out into the countryside." My companion continued on, as if she didn't just insult me.

After glaring at her for a little longer, I nodded along with Alice's statement. "That's true, I've never heard of powerful monsters like that come to this continent. Well, besides Granberia. They usually stay in Hellgondo."

"..." Alice went quiet, staring at me intently. It was unnerving me greatly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked hesitantly.

"Am I really that good...?" She muttered, deep in thought.

Huh?

"I know I am amazing, but did I really fuck the stupid out of him?"

"Oi!" I exclaimed with a blush. "Don't say stuff like that!" Has she no shame!?

"Please hero, can you defeat the bandits?" Amira cut in, sending an irritated glare at Alice.

"..."

Now, if I were to challenge something powerful like that, I might die...

But...

"Ahh, I get it I'll do something."

"Really? Your serious?" Alice gaped at me. "You know what your getting into right?"

"Of course I'm serious. I can't allow monsters to be harming humans without any reason..."

I want us to coexist in peace... I can't allow either side to be doing something evil to the other. If I back down from every fight, I'll never do anything.

"It seems I didn't fully get the idiot out of your system..."

"Oi!"

"Ahh, just as I expected from the man I love! My heart... Kyuuun!" It blushed? And began wiggling it's body in a disturbing display.

' _I make you wear your heart as a hat_...' I muttered darkly in my mind.

"Where is the thieves hideout?" I asked in veiled anger and exasperation.

"I don't know the exact location, but it should be west of the base of the mountain range." It stopped wiggling to answer.

"Alright. I'll take care of it."

"Ahh, I expected nothing less from my darling... I'm in love!" It began wiggling again, and I had to forcefully restrain myself from drawing my sword.

' _Get the hell out of here already!'_ My eye twitched madly.

"I'll wait for the good news..." Saying that, the Lamia crawled away on the ground.

' _Good riddance!'_

"So, are you really going to go?" Alice asked when the Lamia was out of sight. "You can't beat a dragon or a vampire as you are now." She gave me a condescending look. "Are you confusing bravery with stupidity?"

I sighed. "I'm not doing it to be brave..."

"It's not related to beating the monster lord... Why are you doing it?" Alice crossed her arms and observed me. A calculative glow present in her golden eyes.

"Because! I! Am! A! Hero!" I roared with passion, pride for my occupation swelling up in me.

"... a fake one."

"Guh!" Her words pierce me through my heart... But I won't let it get me down! I will create my desired world, even if I die trying!

"Really... Why bother doing unnecessary things? Just head north to Iliasport and take a ship off this continent."

"Detours are good though! I need to raise my level on the way to the castle!" As much as I hate to admit it, if I go to the castle as I am now, I will most likely end up dead. As such, it is important I gain more experience before trying!

"At your current level, the dragon will turn you into charcoal anyway."

"..."

She has a point, I'll admit. I would lose as I am now, but I can't give up. If I do, I'll be able to call myself a real hero, nor will my goal of coexistence ever reach fruition! I can't let that happen!

I would rather be charcoal than abandon my dream.

...

...

Genko's POV

"Oh great, Alice is not going to be happy..." I muttered to myself hopping along the roofs of Illiasburg, following the scent of that boy.

After I... " _got the answer_ " out of Amy... multiple times, It turns out that her mom is the creator of Ama-Ama-Dango.

What a coincidence huh?

After some more ' _convincing_ ' she had asked her mother to make some, but unfortunately, they've ran out of a key ingredient and cannot make anymore until they acquire some. So I left to go buy something Alice might enjoy from town, but I forgot two important things...

One, I have no money. I was training with Granberia until now and I didn't have to pay for food at the castle, so I didn't feel a need to get some. Even in the kitsune village, money wasn't really necessary. Then again, I am the adopted daughter of the leader of the kitsune, so it wasn't like I had to pay for anything. I guess I was royalty? Funny, I was a noble, but I didn't have any money.

Two, I'm still kinda banned from town, It was a little odd. I'm sure only a couple dozen guards could recognize me, and yet somehow, all the guards in town know who I am. It's strange how fast word spread around.

I could steal something, but I've caused enough trouble for the people here... I don't want to add theft to that list.

Anyway, with these two factors accounted for, here I am, empty handed, trailing after the boy's scent from his... underwear...

Alice, we need to have a serious talk...

I know monsters generally don't have any morals when it comes to feeding but come-on! He was like twelve! That's sick!

After sneaking past the guards to the gate, I tracked the kid's scent to the west, towards the mountain range.

I whistled. "That's pretty far away! A couple of hours at the very least!" I estimate that is about a four hour trip on foot... For a human any way.

Pocketing the undergarments, I began stretching, preparing for the strenuous exercise l was about to partake in.

"Well, it's no forest... but, It shouldn't matter! Time to see the fruits of my training!" Remember awhile ago, when I said the one thing I pride myself on is my speed? Yeah, well under Granberia's tutelage, aka weights that she made me wear while beating the shit out of me and while running from a certain purple-haired molester, my speed has increased significantly. It is my most notable trait, in a way, and I can now maintain it for longer periods. Before, I could hardly keep it up for five minutes without collapsing without exhaustion. But, now, due to Sensei's training, I can go for hours, without pause.

I brought my body low to the ground, before kicking off in a blur of speed, knocking up a dust trail in my wake. Normally, I'd try not to make a sound, to not give away my location to my opponent, but, I'm not fighting anyone so it doesn't really matter.

"Mountain range here I com- Ack!" Something got in my mouth! I started hacking until I finally managed to cough out what decided to choke me.

"Was that a worm!? What the hell!? What kind of- Ack! Not again!"

Note to self, keep your mouth close when accelerating at high speeds.

...

...

"Hah... Hah... Ha.. F-finally... N- made it!" I gasped, gulping down air like madman.

I managed to make it to the mountain range in about an hour, but I felt like was dying on the inside.

What?

Just because I've improved a lot, doesn't mean I could pump it the max for an hour straight without getting tired. I done with my exercise for the day, thank you very much!

"Okay... Now where are you Alice?" After taking a much needed breather, I began to look around the range, tracking the scent to a cave in the base of the mountain and began to dash anew in a panic.

' _No... Enough is enough!'_

...

No Ones POV

"W-what are you going to do to m-me..!" A little goblin girl with blond hair and greenish blue eyes stuttered, glancing up at the much taller sliver haired echidna, slowly advancing on the frightened girl.

"Why, eat you if course!" Alice, aka the monster lord responded with a crazed grin, having no real intention to do anything to the young girl besides scare her a bit out if boredom.

"N-no! I-I d-don't taste good!" The goblin girl shrieked, backing up away from the scary lady.

Alice not pausing once in her slow stride towards the girl, widened her grin before replying. "I beg to differ! You look absolutely scrumptious! You little thief! You know what they say, the naughty ones always taste the best!" Feeling particularly like a jerk, Alice transformed her fingers into tentacles, waggling them around to freak out the already trembling girl.

"AH! NO! I'M SORRY! I WAS BAD, I WON'T DO IT AGAIN! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" The terrified little girl screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"To late! You should have thought of that before you started stealing little thief. Now all this talking is making me hungry. Good thing I have the perfect snack right in front if me huh?" Alice continued torment the little girl.

The girl had shut her eyes in fright, preparing for the inevitable when-

"No you don't!" A voice suddenly shouted out, followed by a black blur that scooped up the shaking little girl, and backed away from Alice.

"Are you okay?" The voice softly spoke again, directing it towards the young monster in her arms.

The girl opened her eyes slowly to see, a taller girl in front of her, with long black hair holding her in a protective embrace. Her icy blue eyes gazed worriedly at the girl, enrapturing her.

The goblin girl nodded shyly, a blush spreading on her cheeks, as she looked up at her savior.

"I'm glad." The raven haired girl gave the mesmerized girl a dazzling smile, making her blush increase tenfold, before facing the echidna.

"Thats enough Alice! You've gone too far!" Her savior shouted, sending a glare at the scary lady. "First, a human, now your own kind!? You've got problems!"

"Huh? Genko? What are you talking about?" Alice eyed her childhood friend with a sweatdrop.

"Don't play dumb! One Alma's enough okay!? We don't need another one!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alice repeated, surprised by her sudden appearance and accusations, though she'd never admit it.

"Your pedophilia problem!" Genko stated, as if it was obvious.

"WHAT!?"

"I know that monsters tend to generally have no morals when it comes to sexual matters but I refuse to let you go down that path! Your better than that Alice!"

"I. Am. Not. A. Pedophile!" The Monster Lord roared, sending the Half-blood a petrifying glare.

"Bullshit! I saw you at the Inn! You are in denial! You just tried to push yourself onto this little girl! You need help!" Genko continued, her concern deflecting the glare witg no trouble.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING PEDOPHILE!" Alice looked one step away from strangling her friend.

"YOU COULD'VE FOOLED ME!"

...

The tiny lamia watched the shouting match between the two scary older monsters with a sweatdrop.

"Uhh... Maybe I'll stay in here..." She whispered, hiding behind the cave wall.

 **Chapter 10 END**

 **Well, its a little short but eh, anyway! The next chapter shouldn't take nearly as long as this one did! Also! I've been thinking of posting a new story soon! A RWBY fic to exact. Oh! And please tell me if you see any errors that I missed,grammar or other wise! I had to go through quite a bit to upload this chapter, and it was hard to edit properly, so I'm afraid some mistakes may be there but eh, I'm human.**

 **Until next time!**

 **NooBooGT OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys... Please don't kill me!?**

 **Sorry for such a long wait! My life has gotten a lot busier since the last time I've updated.**

 **There have been three main reasons for my absence. One, School, two, work, and three an Internship.**

 **Yes! I'm very excited about that last one especially. I've gained an internship at an Art gallery. I am an aspiring art student so I am very excited to be working in one.**

 **That being said, some of you may ask, If you are an art student why doesn't your story have a cover art yet! Well, rest assured! That will change eventually! As soon as I come up with one. You'll**

 **Be able to see how Genko**

 **Actually looks! You know,**

 **If that kinda thing excites you.**

 **This chapter is kinda short, but don't worry, the next one is coming out soon.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling, and apologies for the long wait.**

 **Welcome! To the next chapter of "A Black Fox"! Thanks for staying with me!**

Chapter 11

"Ack! Okay! Okay! You're not a pedo! Stop chocking me!" I chocked out, trying desperately to pry Alice's tail away from my throat. It was holding me up off the ground, and throughly cutting off my air supply. After our little shouting match, things escalated rather quickly and we had a bit of a scuffle, and well, I lost.

"Hmph. And don't forget it." Alice huffed in victory, finally releasing my neck from her clutches. She dropped me on the ground, leaving me to rub my abused throat.

"Oww...Hm?" I paused in my agony filled groans to find the little goblin girl I saved walk up to me nervously, eyes wide in concern.

"Are you okay ?" She spoke shyly.

"Yeah, I just need some time to recover." I scowled at the smug Alice a little ways away. "Damn pedo..." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" She flicked her tail menacingly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" I quickly amended, putting distance between us.

"Hmph." Alice crossed her arms and looked away from me, and I resumed glaring at her back.

' _I only agreed so she'd stop chocking me, but it's clear she's in denial. I'll be keeping an eye on her. I will not allow another Alma to be born! This, I swear!'_ I thought to myself with conviction, before noticing the little goblin girl shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her gently. She was nearly violated after all.

"Oh! Ohm, I'm fine!" She yelled, with a bright red face.

"You sure? Your face is red, are you sick?" I asked with concern, putting a hand against her forehead.

"I-I... No! I'm n-not... I'm fine Ms. Fox." She stuttered out, her face seemingly getting redder as she spoke. She glanced down at the ground, hiding her face.

I frowned mentally.

' _She's really shy huh?'_

"Genko." I stated.

"H-huh?" She looked up at me in confusion.

"My name. It's Genko. What's yours?" I asked the young goblin, and her eyes shined with understanding. She calmed down somewhat and answered.

"G-Goblina. My friends call me Gobby. Thank you for saving me Ms. Genko." She bowed her head to me.

"Ah! Don't worry about it there's no need to bow! Also, please don't call me 'Ms.' it makes me feel old."

I'm not much of a stickler for formality. I don't like to be addressed so highly, well, outside of the bedroom at least.

"Then... can I call you Big sis?" Goblina asked shyly, playing with her fingers.

"Uh... If that's what you want, Goby." Odd, but hey, whatever makes her happy.

"Yes! Thank you Big sis!" She sent me a beaming smile, one of her pointy teeth proudly poking out between her lips.

"Your welcome?" I patted her head with a confused smile.

...

...

 **No One's Pov**

"And you have the nerve to call me a pedophile..." Alice commented, glancing at the lovestruck Goblina and the dense Genko, with a scathing eye.

 _'How dare she even think something like that? Me? Another Alma? Ridiculous. No one can be that far gone.'_ The monster lord thought balefully, disgusted by the mere thought that she could be on the same level as the Succubus Queen.

' _Plus, I don't even like that little idiot! He's just some optimistic brat with a hero complex.'_ As the monster lord continued to rant internally, her ears picked up some distant muttering coming from the entrance to the cave.

"Hm?" Slithering closer to the entrance, Alice spotted a young lamia poorly hidden by the cave, talking to herself.

"Is it safe yet? They aren't shouting anymore, but that could just mean that one of them killed the other one! I heard gurgling earlier, maybe one of them was choking on blood! Oh man, Goby is out there! What if they did something to her!? Oh no! I have to save her! But I'm so scared!" The tiny lamia continued to work herself into a panic, unaware of the Alice approaching her until it was too late.

"What are you doing?" She asked impassively and the little monster turned around in shock seeing the very object of her current fear right behind her.

"AAAAHHHH!"

...

...

Meanwhile, further into the cave, Luka and a young, blond, vampire could be found facing off, before both heard the piercing screech roar through the cave.

"What the heck was that!?" The young hero looked around in a panic, trying to find the source of the scream.

"Whatever! Just look at me already!" The loli vampire shouted, aggravated at being ignored.

"Yeah, no." Luka deadpanned, not even turning in her direction.

"Gah! You meanie!"

...

...

"Oh, great. You attacked another one. You seriously need help." Genko commented dryly, eying the tiny lamia passed out on the ground with foam leaking out of her mouth.

"For the last time, I am not a-"

"Lamie!" Alice's retort was cut off by Goblina rushing towards her fallen friend. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly, kneeling down next to her.

"..." The little lamia was unresponsive.

"What did you do to her!?" Goblina shouted, glaring at Alice with teary eyes.

Alice honestly felt bad for distressing the young goblin, but she'd never let it show. Her pride is much to large for that.

"I didn't do anything. She just passed out on her own."

"Yeah, and that's 'foam' leaking out if her mouth..." Genko muttered under her breath.

What the Monster lord will show however, is the her volcanic rage at that comment. Genko could sense it too, if the 'I fucked up' look on her face is any indication.

"Genko." Alice whispered, deathly quiet.

"Y-Yes!?" The half-blood squeaked.

"I haven't had fox in quite a while, you know."

That was enough to shut the girl up, and make her back far away from the irate monster lord.

"S-sorry! I went to far..."

"Don't let it happen again."

Alice turned her attention away from the frightened kitsune, to gaze at the young goblin fretting over her friend.

"Lamie..." The little monster had tears springing up in her eyes.

Watching the scene silently, the monster lord felt guilt crawl up her tail.

 _'Even though I didn't do anything...'_ She thought with bit of annoyance.

"Haa..." Alice sighed, deciding to be nice for once. "Move. Let me have a look at her."

"No way! You'll eat her!" Goblina glared, holding her friends limp body close.

"I'm not going to eat her, I'm going to heal her with magic." Alice deadpanned.

"I don't believe you!"

"..."

Genko observed the two go at it, before deciding to intervene. She laid a hand on Goblina's head, making her look up.

"It's alright Goby. Alice won't hurt your friend. Even if she looks scary." Genko smirked, and Goblina blushed.

"O-okay if you say so..." Goblina, hesitantly lowered her head towards Alice, and asked her for help. "Please help my friend..."

' _You charm little girls, yet I'M the pedophile?'_ Alice thought with a twitching eyebrow, as she set to healing the downed lamia.

...

In a matter of seconds, the tiny lamia was stirring, holding her head as she looked around confusedly.

"W-where am I... What happened?"

"Lamie!"

"ACK!" Lamie grunted as Goblina tackled her into an energetic glomp, wailing into her shoulder.

"You're okay! I thought the mean lady killed you!"

"Huh? What mea-" Lamie trailed off as she caught sight of the Genko and Alice. The two older girls were watching the interaction silently, with small smiles on their faces.

"AHH! Goby! We have to run!" Lamie yelled in fear, jumping up, and desperately clutching onto Goby.

"Why?" Goblina asked, confused by her friends sudden actions.

"Because they'll kill us!" Lamie shrieked.

"No they won't-" Goblina paused "Well, Big sis won't, Pedo snake might."

""P-PEDO SNAKE!?"" The two older monsters yelled out for two different reasons. One out of outrage, the other with failure to contain her laughter.

"Pffft! P-pedo Snake! That's priceless!" Genko practically roared with laughter, rolling around on the ground with tears in her eyes, pounding the earth with her fists.

"Stop... Laughing..." Alice growled out a warning at her friend.

"S-see Alice?" Genko continued, ignoring the imminent danger. "E-even ones as young as they are can see that it is a p-problem! You need to change this lifestyle, b-before it's to late!" She preached, stuttering over a word every so often do to laughing.

Alice just stood there shaking, deathly quiet like an unnerving calm before a righteous storm. Then, as if she was the first bolt of lightning, snapped up and lunged at the giggling half-breed with all the speed of a black mamba.

Genko, seeing the attack, quickly dodged out of the way. Her guard up, but she was still grinning.

"Ah! Geez Alice, don't start perving on your friends now~" Genko was on full kitsune mood now. The mischievous nature of her monster blood, blooming into fruition as she relentlessly teased her friend. "I'm afraid I've past my prepubescent stages, so I'm not quite in your strike range~"

The monster lord slowly look over to Genko, her slitted amber eyes narrowed into pools of rage as she glared at the snickering kitsune.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. EAT. YOU."

It wasn't a threat, it was a promise.

"Like you 'eat' children?" Genko gave a dirty grin.

"THAT'S IT!" Alice roared, charging after her ungrateful subject.

Genko dashed away, having enough sense to run away from the rampaging echidna.

"Oh no~ Help! The Pedo Snake is after me~" The Half-Blood whined like a damsel in distress.

"AAARRGHH!"

"See! They're crazy! Goby we have to leave! Wait no! What about Vampy and Dragy! We can't leave them alone with them! They'll die! And then there is that meanie hero! He's still in the cave!" Throughout her whole panic attack, Lamie's tail was slowly coiling around her friend with new found strength, that wasn't present when she battled the hero. It tightened around the goblin, with her frantically trying to pry off the suddenly powerful limb.

"Lamie... Your crushing me..!" Goblina gasped out. Her words falling on deaf ears as Lamie continued to panic.

"Oh, no what if they meet!? It will be a massacre! The mean hero, and the two demons! Oh, help us monster lord!"

"GENKO! GET BACK HERE!"

"No way, I like my innocence, Alma Jr.!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

She's a bit... 'busy' at the moment.

...

While this was going on, the vampire, having been defeated by the hero, sulked out of the cave.

"Oh man, that meanie! He should've looked at me!" The loli vampire sniffled, walking out of the cave entrance, with an sulking air.

She was unaware of the two rapidly approaching monsters.

"All had had to do was look into my eyes like this!" The vampire brought her head up in demonstration just in time to meet the furious eyes of the monster lord, the overwhelming presence making the poor girl freeze in her tracks, before falling unconscious, foam leaking out of her mouth.

Genko paused in her running to make another jab at Alice. "Victim number three huh? You seriously need to- ACK!?"

It proved to be a mistake as Alice coiled her tail around her throat, and slid the slithering appendage slowly to cover up more of her body. The tail tightened minutely, making Genko wheeze from the pressure.

"I. CAUGHT. YOU." Alice grinned maliciously, increasing the pressure. Her amber eyes gleamed with a grim promise of agony, that had the half-blood regretting her actions immediately.

Genko would've gulped, but the tail crushing her windpipe prevented that option.

"Any last words?"

"Uh... I'm sorry?"

"You will be."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

...

Lamie was hyperventilating as she watched the horrifying scene take place in front of her. Her tail already choked out poor Goblina, leaving her to cling to the goblin's limp form like a child would a security blanket.

"AHAHAHA!" The monster lord laughed manically, a savage grin plastered on her face as took her revenge out on the black fox.

"N-No! No more! Keep those creepy tentacles away from me-AAAAGGHH!"

Lamie soon joined her friend in the realm of unconsciousness, unable to witness the spectacle any longer. The monster lord's crazed hysterics was the last thing that graced her ears before blacking out completely.

...

...

"..."

"..."

"Uhh... Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened here?" Luka looked at the scene before him with a sweatdropp.

The three little monsters he 'defeated' were spread out on the ground, each unresponsive, with foam leaking out of their mouths.

"Guys!" The little dragon, the only real threat of the bandits, rushed over to her downed friends, trying to stir them awake. Sadly, no matter what she did he could not wake them.

But that wasn't the worst of it.

Nearby, lying in the dirt was the black-haired girl he met from town-or at least what was left of her.

There wasn't anything wrong with her physically, besides a few disheveled articles of clothing, and a suspicious sticky substance, but she seemed to be mentally broken. Her once bright, icy blue eyes were now dull and lifeless, staring stoically out into space. Her body twitched and shivered ever so often, as if reliving a nightmare that brought pain just from recalling it.

"How?... F-fingers... shouldn't be able... N-no m-more tentacles..." She chanted under her breath quietly, her voice hoarse and monotone.

"Oh, nothing! Just some sweet, sweet vengeance!" Alice purred, eying the mumbling girl with a triumphant grin.

The defeated girl and the glowing Alice, spoke volumes of what had gone down here; after all, Luka has experienced the same treatment from the echidna.

Luka eyed his felicitated companion wearily.

"Oookay..."


	12. Chapter 12

It was dark, extremely so. Everywhere I looked there was darkness, staring right back at me. It clouded over my vision, consuming me whole. I wondered where I was, I don't remember coming here. I was scared. I called out for help. No one answered.

"Alice?" I tried.

"Rin?" Silence.

"Tamamo?" Nothing.

"Mom?"

As if that was the trigger, a bright light shone, blinding me. When I opened my eyes I saw her. My mother was there, smiling at me. That same closed eyed smile, filled with so much love and affection that it brought tears in my eyes.

"Mom..." I reached towards her, wanting more than anything to be with her-

 **"Why did you kill me?"** She whispered.

I froze.

The image morphed. The only thing left over was her head, separated from her neck. Blood pooled from the opening where she was once connected, staining my fingers in red. I felt bile rise in my throat, and I emptied my stomach as fresh tears sprang in my eyes.

 **"WHY DID YOU KILL ME!"** She screamed. Gone was the gentle smile, replaced with a scowl of hatred, her delicate features contorted in a way that I've never seen.

"I-I didn't- I-" I stuttered, and the head shifted, Tamamo's head where my mothers' once was.

"T-T-Tamamo!?"

 **"You ungrateful child. I should have left you to die in the place!"**

"N-No! I- I'm S-Sorry-" I tried to apologize and the vision shifted once more. This time it was Rin.

 **"You're so useless..."**

Then it was Alice.

 **"Dumbass.."**

Granberia.

 **"I should have never took you on as a student. I teach you, and you betray me!?"**

Gauvain.

 **"People like you are the reason coexistence can't be reality!"**

Many others came and went, Sigfried, Amy, Goblina, All of them berating me in some fashion.

 **"Your just like _her_."** they all spat, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, and all went silent. I was breathing hard, tears fell freely as I hugged myself. "I'm not a bad person! I'm nothing like her!" I repeated to assure myself. I huddled and fell to my knees, shaking, repeating the mantra like a lifeline.

"It's alright."

I felt an hand lift my chin. It was soft, comforting even. I leaned into it, desperate for some kind of assurance and the person kind enough to give it to me. I looked up and my blood ran cold. Pure white hair bellowed menacingly in an unseen wind. Crimson eyes stared into my very being, and a maniac grin spread on pink lips.

 **"You're just like me."** She cackled and I screamed once more.

0OOOO

My eyes snapped open, and I sat up right clutching my chest, trying to catch my breath. I felt beads of cold sweat drip down my face and my body trembled at the horrid memory. _What was that terrifying dream!?_ Looking around, I then noticed my surrounding. The familiar walls of the Sutherland Inn greeted me and I felt confusion was over me. _'Why am I back here?'_ I could've sworn I caught up with Alice at the mountains. How did I end up here again?

"Genko-sama?" A soft voice spoke somewhere to my right, startling me out of my thoughts and I turned... and immediately had to hold a hand to my nose to prevent the sudden rush of blood from spilling out. A completely naked Amy lied next to me, legs spread out, with a look of confusion. She seemed to be in the middle of something, and had no desire to stop, in fact she seemed encouraged, If the vigorous pumping of her fingers were any indication.

"AMY!?" I shouted, red in the face at the scene. _The first thing I see when I wake up is THIS!?_ "W-what are you doing!?"

Amy actually giggled, before slipping her fingers out with a moan. She idly began sucking on the digits, much to my arousal, as she answered me. "Well, I came up here to check up on you, but you started tossing and turning, and mumbling in your sleep, and I got worried. So, I tried to comfort you by lying down next to you and holding tight, but then, I got a whiff of your... _intoxicating_ aroma. Then I noticed your sweat covered body, and well... There was no stopping myself~" She finished with a dopy grin.

 _I... I don't know how to respond to that...'_ I thought, staring wide eyed, trying to grasp what was happening. Amy on the other hand, seemed to have no trouble responding, as if this was completely ordinary.

"Are you okay, Genko-Sama? You seemed to be having a bad dream."

 _A dream..._ Y-Yeah! That's what it was, just a bad dream, not real whatsoever! Just a simple nightmare that has nothing to do with reality!

 _'Doesn't change the fact that is was terrifying though...'_ I grimaced at the thought of it, before masking my discomfort and answering the brunette. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just Had a bad dream is all. I'm good really." I couldn't help but think I was reassuring myself more than anyone. _Could you blame me?_

"...Are you sure? We can talk about it if you want. I'll gladly listen." She asked in genuine concern, and I smiled, almost forgetting that she was just masturbating to me in distress.

Almost.

"No it's fine. Thank you for worrying about me, Amy." I gave her a pat on the head, and she beamed at me, leaning into the touch and I chuckled. I was glad to see that she still had some innocence left in her.

I'd take that back in a few seconds.

"Great! Now that I'm all warmed up, I can show you all the tricks I've learned!" Amy declared and I gave her a glance.

"Tricks?" I queried.

"Oh yeah! I learned all kinds of ways to please myself sense you left! I love to try them out on you!"

"Wha-" Before I could finish my sentence, Amy's lips were on mine, and I was pushed onto my back. She pulled away and straddled my hips, sending a lust filled grin down at me.

"Last time, you did all the work. I want to repay you. With all the techniques I learned, I bet I can make even a monster like you orgasm!" She stated with so much raw enthusiasm that I sweatdropped. It was sweet, in a twisted kind of way, but now isn't really the time for that sort of thing. My fellow monsters would call me crazy if they heard me.

"Look Amy, as much as I'd love to get 'reacquainted' with you, I have business to take care of! I also have some questions! Like for one how did I even get back here in the first place? And-WHEN DID YOU GET MY CLOTHES OFF!?" Somehow while I was talking, the brunette managed to strip me bare. _'How the hell!? I didn't feel a thing!'_

"Fufu... That's one of the things I've learned." _Seriously!?_ She giggled, eying my naked body openly. She was panting hard, and- _Is that drool!?_ "Now, Genko-sama. Just lie back, and let me take care of everything~" She sang out, and began to lower her body down. I panicked a little. _Lord, this girl is stubborn!_ Eventually, I sighed however, deciding to let her do what she wanted. It couldn't hurt after all, and after that nightmare I need something to take my mind off it. Besides, what could go wrong?

...Why do I feel like I'll regret saying that?

"Amy is everything okay? You've been up here a awhile-" The matron opened to the door to the room, and her jaw practically dropped in shock. Her eyes bulged, and I paled.

Of course...

Tapping Amy on the head, because she hadn't notice the door open, to busy enjoying herself, caused the girl to look up with a confused glance.

"Genko-Sama? Is something wrong? Am I not doing it right?"

I said nothing, and just pointed to the door. She turned, and her eyes widened as she noticed her mother in the room. "M-mother!?"

The matron seemed to snap out of her shock at her daughters voice, and finally found her own. "AMY!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She yelled and I flinched for her. Amy seemed to be too surprised, so I tried to placate the angry woman.

"Um... Miss matron, I-I can explain- _epp!_ " I released a squeak as her eyes rounded on me. Her brown eyes where like the fires on hell itself. "You... YOU TAINTED MY DAUGHTER!" She growled, pulling a... _Is that a battle axe!?_ She rushed towards me and I ducked over the attack, the slash cutting the blinds in half.

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" She attacked with another swing, and I rolled between her legs, passing her by, and bolting out of the room. I kept running without looking back, hearing shouts of anger, and the sound of things breaking behind me.

"GET BACK HERE!"

I sped up, launching myself across the halls, before one of the rooms opened and something grabbed me, pulling me in as the door closed. I screamed, struggling to free myself until a familiar voice hissed in my ear.

"Be quiet! Do you want to be found out!?"

I stopped struggling and listened as the stampeading steps of the Innkeeper barreled by the door. _Thank the Lord..._ _Speaking of..._ Releasing a breath in relief, I turned towards my savior.

"Thanks, Alice. That's was a close one."

The Monster lord crossed her arms giving me a teasing glance. "Yes, maybe next time you don't fuck the Innkeepers daughter hmm?"

"Hey! In my defense, she came onto me!" _Although I didn't exactly dissuade her._

"Then you are a failure as a monster. Letting a human take the lead."

I grumbled slightly at that. What does she know! "...Snake Pedo..." I muttered under my breath.

Her eyes snapped back to me in a flash, and narrowed in annoyance. "What was that?" She hissed.

"You heard me!" I growled.

"It seems someone has forgotten their place. Do we need a repeat performance of what happened back at the mountain?" She wiggled her fingers menacingly, and I scowled.

"Why? So you can some more practice in before you put them to work on minors?" I smirked as she frowned. _Wasn't expecting a come back huh?_

"You dare talk back to your lord?" She bit out, and I frowned.

 _Oh! Pulling out the superior card are we!?_

"Sorry that I lack respect for a lord, who I distinctly remember being a sobbing crybaby who couldn't defend herself unless I was around?" I grinned. I knew I had her beat as her face reddened slightly.

"Genko!" She lunged, and I danced out of the way, my grin up all the while.

"Come now, _LORD_ Alice. Resulting to violence over a mere vocal exchange? For shame! It seems that childishness hasn't worn off quite yet~"

"DAMN IT GENKO!" She lunged once more and I didn't even bother dodging, letting her tackle me to the ground. I couldn't control my giggles, even when her tail started to coil around me as she loomed over me with obvious ill-intentions. She took notice of my amusement and hissed once more.

"Still mocking me?"

I continued to laugh, meeting her narrowed gaze with no fear whatsoever. _It's been a while since I had so much fun!_

"No, it's not that," I gave her a smile, and registered the confusion that filtered into her eyes. "I've missed this."

"Missed me punishing you? I never took you for a masochist."

"Wha-No! I meant the teasing!" At her raised eyebrow, I elaborated. "Ever since you became monster lord, you've been really busy, and we haven't seen each other as much. I missed goofing around with you." It was true. Sure, me and Rin bickered and all, but it just wasn't the same without Alice to complete the trio. Plus I haven't even seen her in awhile either. "Don't you remember all the dumb stuff we did?"

OOOOO

OOOOO

 _Flashback_

 _Yamatai_

 _Three small figures hid in the undergrowth of bushes, one with long black hair, one with short white hair, and the other with back length silver hair.  
_

 _"I-I don't know about this Genko! What if we get caught!?" A young Rin muttered nervously, giving her friend a worried glance._

 _The young black haired girl, simply gave her friend a sideways glance. "Come on, Rin! If you start thinking like a loser, then you'll be a loser! We'll be fine! What's the worst that could happen?"_

 _"Your idiocy get's us in trouble once again?" A young Alice remarked, crossing her arms, and meeting the glare sent her way with an impassive glance._

 _"Well, If ya think so lowly of me, why'd you come in the first place." Genko growled at her snake like companion._

 _"Just to see this whole thing crash, burn, and blow up in your face as usual." The echidna smirked at her friends face, before faltering as she suddenly grinned back._

 _"Or, you followed us, because you don't have any friends that would put up with your 'royal' pain up the ass attitude, besides us?" The young half-blood relished In the frown her comment brought on the monster scion._

 _"Genko! That's a bad word!" Rin frowned._

 _"Yes. Must you use such vulgar vocabulary?" Alice agreed, and Genko waved off their concern._

 _"Aw, Come on! No ones around to hear us!"_

 _"You seem to forget that we are currently In the middle of a village of monsters, which also happen to have enhanced hearing." Alice replied, facepalming, as the kits he began to sweat._

 _"...Aw crap, your right!" Genko screeched, before lowering her voice to a whisper. "You don't think Tamamo heard me do you?"_

 _"I'm gonna guess yes, but she's waiting until were done with this dumb plan, and get a laugh out of it, before she disciplines you."_

 _"She's right you know."_

 _All three collectively jumped out of their skins at the voice, looking over the shrubbery and seeing the Leader of the Kitsune herself, casually walking by. She threw a glance over her shoulder and a single emerald eye bored into Genko's icy blues. "I'll let you finish your antics, as they never fail to be amusing. However, I want you to see me when it's over. Don't run, It'll only make it worse." With that, she walked away chuckling into her fan and Genko shivered as she thought of what the Kyuubi would do to her._

 _"Ha! You got in trouble!" Alice sang, and Genko glared._

 _"Shut up, Alice! Or I'll tell her your the one who ate her special fried tofu!"_

 _Alice gasped, "You wouldn't dar-"_

 _"I can't be believe I'm saying this, but can you two shut up so we can do this stupid plan!" Rin suddenly shouted getting the two's attention._

 _"Rin's right! Okay! Operation milk Nanabi boobies start's now!"_

OOOOO

"Aaah... I remember that. You got some dumb idea that her breast milk would grant eternal life." Alice chuckled slightly, recalling the memory. "Who told you such an obvious lie?"

"Who went along with it?" I retorted, sending her a smug look, which she returned with one of her own.

"Who got grounded, after Tamamo gave you the spanking of a lifetime? I remember your bottom was bright red for a week."

I blushed, sheepishly conceding the argument to her. I still felt phantom pains from that. I glared once more, and she grinned, before we both snorted and broke down into giggles.

Yup, I definitely missed this.

The door to the room opened, and in came the purple haired boy from before, a panicked look on his face. "The Innkeepers going crazy! Alice did you do somethin-" He caught off with a squeak covering his eyes and turning his head. "W-What are you t-two doing!?"

I stared at the red faced boy in confusion, before looking down. "Ah... I'm still naked huh?" And sweaty from Amy and running, plus Alice is on top of me. This probably is a bit too much stimulation for the kid. "Sorry about that, I'll get dressed. Alice, can you let me go before the poor boy passes out?" I turned towards the echidna, and noticed the mischievous smirk on her lips.

Ohh boy, This won't end well.

"Luka?" She purred innocently, and the boy looked over surprised at the tone. "Look."

She turned to face me once more, and I rose and eyebrow in askance. _What is she plann-_ The succulent pair of lips that met mine derailed my thoughts completely. Lustful Gold met shocked blue, and a forked tongue pushed it's way into my mouth, exploring the moist cavern to it's content. A soft, silken, glove colored hand held my cheek, caressing it lightly, while the other pinned my arms above my head with raw strength. I could hear the boy stutter in the background, but I ignored him in favor fluttering my eyes, enjoying the sensations being inflicted on me. I began to move my lips, and I felt Alice smirk at my acceptance, unpinning my arms and pulling me closer, not once breaking the kiss. My mind clouded as her skilled hands began to roam my body, teasing and messaging supple flesh, before one found purchase on one of my breasts, and the other snaked down my abdomen until-

"Ah!" I broke the kiss to release a moan as the hand cuffed my core, and was immediately silenced by her lips once more. This time more deep and forceful, as she rubbed her fingers against my wetness. I was already excited from the time with Amy and this wasn't doing any favors. I was close... and she hadn't even started yet. I felt so vulnerable in her clutches, and I found myself liking it. I never felt such a thrill before, being dominated like this.

 _...Am I?_

I didn't have time to contemplate the thought any further as the fingers grew bored of just teasing me, and decided to enter me with an audible splash. The moved fast, but gentle, Knowing just what spot to push and me to make me whimper. They hit every one without fail, and it brought tears to my eyes. Up top it wasn't any different. Her other hand twisted and groped my mound relentlessly pulling the sensitive nub occasionally, in time with the thrusts. The tongue in my mouth dominated my own completely, wrapping around it, and squeezing it into submission, much like how my insides were doing to her fingers, but that was a losing battle in comparison. I felt it coming rapidly, white beginning to spread across my vision, but the feeling slowly trickled away, as the pumping stopped.

The fingers pulled away leaving me entirely, and I opened my eyes to look at their owner in annoyance, before freezing as the tip of her tail took their place, prodding my entrance teasingly. Amber looked down at me amusedly, knowing exactly what their owner was doing to me. Alice pulled away from the kiss, and moved up to my ears.

 _"Hora... You want it don't you? Beg for me..."_ her velvety voice whispered, and I shivered. My body ached in want, as I clenched my eyes shut. Her mouth moved to nibble my ear, and I could smell the intoxicating sent of her flowers invade my senses, while her alabaster strands tickled my nose. I-I couldn't take it anymore...

I was about to scream for her to continue, but the sound of someone collapsing startled me. I looked over to see the boy, on the ground, passed out with a river of blood poring from his nose.

 _'I forgot he was here...'_ I sweat dropped.

A sigh reached my ears, and Alice pulled away from me, staring down at the red-faced boy, with a disappointment. "Honestly... If he can't even handle this much, he'll never be able to beat, nonetheless LOOK at some of the monsters ahead." She spoke tiredly, and I frowned. _What did she mean by that? He's gonna fight more monsters? I guess that's a given since he's an hero and all, but what does that have to do with Alice?_ I quickly stopped my thoughts, however, in favor of the unbearable heat pulsing down there.

"Alice..." I whined tugging on her arm, and she turned her gaze towards me. Seeing those eyes that made me so weak again, had me flushing, and fidgeting slightly. "Don't just, leave me like this..." I averted my eyes to avoid any further embarrassment from having to essentially beg my friend to continue molesting me.

That's a really fucked up thought now that I think about it.

"Ufufu..." She chuckled, and I could feel her condescending smile from here. "Aw... Does little Genko, want her Lord to finish getting her off?" She cooed, and my face heated up even more. "I don't know... I'll consider it if you beg me." She finished.

I scowled, and thought it over. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction, but body was practically aching for release and I don't think I could reach it on my own. There was always Amy, but I shouldn't push it with the Innkeeper on the hunt for me. Plus, as much as it pains me to admitted it, It wouldn't be as good. Amy is completely submissive and eager to please, but I've realized very recently that, I like to be dominated. I enjoy being the submissive one, far more than being in charge. To feel helpless, as the other had their way with me... It excites me. Maybe that is my human blood talking, but I can't deny that I longed to be the bottom. And nobodies better at that then good old, sadistic Alice. AND she's the Monster Lord for her sake! It's hard to believe, but she's is literally the pinnacle of all monsters! No one can match her when it comes to this sort of thing! The only one that could come close, would be Alma, but that's only because she is the Succubus Queen!

Making my decision, I swallowed my pride and made eye contact. "Alice, please-"

"Lord Alice." She interjected, and I growled slightly.

"LORD Alice, please help me finish, I need you." I stared up at her dispute the red growing on my face, and other places...

"Hmm..." She had the nerve to actually put a hand to her chin and ponder, as if weighing the pros and cons of saying yes.

"I've decided."

I looked up hopefully-i

"No."

"NO!? Why not!?"

"Punishment. I told you that I'd punish you for disobeying me and attacking the town didn't I? This is for that." She sternly reminded me, and I felt like a petulant child.

"B-but that's not fair!" I whined, embracing the role.

"Not fair? You're right. Normally when a monster so blatantly disobeys me, it is grounds for execution. At the very least banishment. I'm already letting you off easy because you're my friend, but don't forget I AM your Lord." She crossed her arms, looking at me seriously, and I went silent.

 _'Damnit... She's completely right... Mean, but right.'_ I conceded in my thoughts. _'But I have one last option. A secret move, that I know she'll for sure break too!_

I flattened my ears on top of my head, and made my eyes big and watery, trying to make myself as small and vulnerable as possible. My twitching legs and Blushing face helped. I held my tail in my hands and stroked it sadly, and gave her the most pleading and helpless pout I could muster.

Then, I spoke the magic words.

"Pwease, Snake Pedo-Oneechan...?"

No way she can resist the little sister!

 **END**

OOOOO

Preview for next chapter:

"And that's how I got the best sex of my life." I concluded.

Sigfreed snorted, giving me a sideways glance. "And that explains the black eye and bruises?"

"She likes to play rough~"

"Yeah, with idiots who can't take a hint." He laughed and I glared.

OOOOO

I. AM. BACK! Thank you for waiting so patiently. This one might come out a little choppy due to uploading problems, but I'll fix it shortly. The next chapter, will definitely be out quicker. Also! I will be doing some revisions of earlier chapters because yikes, the error is strong in those.

And I am thinking of posting another story, as well as an side story for this one. I'll put the details on my profile.

Anyway! Thank you for reading, and see you next time!

NooBooGT, OUT!


End file.
